Square One
by sydbristow1
Summary: Booth and Bones met in Cape Cod as teens and have been friends ever since.As Booth is about to leave for war and a night on a six by four kitchen rug with Tempe...changes their lives. Please R&R NOW COMPLETE!
1. Six by four kitchen rug

Dinner at the Booth's went great considering the circumstances and the occasional tears from Mrs. Booth. The Booth family, Jessica (Matt's girlfriend), Michael and his British fiancé Courtney, and then of course Temperance Brennan had agreed on having Mrs. Booth's famous pot roast considering the circumstances. Mrs. Booth could not still wrap her head around the event that was awaiting the family tomorrow, so immediately after dinner she went to bed. Knowing that his wife wasn't any where near the word fine, Mr. Booth followed, leaving the rest of the family and their guest to finish up the cleaning.

Trying to keep tomorrow out of their minds the three males helped the females around the kitchen. Though there was the occasional laughter, banter and reminiscing while cleaning the kitchen, the air was thick with tension due to the agenda that needed to be completed the following day. Neither of the six discussed anything about it they kept their conversations light and filled with laughter. With twelve hands helping around it didn't take them long time to finish cleaning up.

Seeley took out a six pack of beer and passed it around the table. They finished their beer still talking light…Seeley knew that they were all scared and so was he. He just hoped tomorrow wasn't going to be a painful day. An hour passed and every one went to their respected rooms to sleep. Michael and Courtney, Matt and Seeley in their own rooms, leaving Tempe and Jessica to share a room. Everyone left the kitchen except Seeley and Tempe. They just sat there in a chilling silence neither one of them not knowing what to say.

Booth knew that Tempe was torn more about tomorrow probably more than his mom…the only difference was that Tempe hadn't cried twice during dinner. She actually was the one who had kept it together the most among the females. Booth knew that she was doing what she knows best bottling up her feelings. 'It's the only way I now how to deal,' she had told him before. They sat in the chilling silence for a couple of more minutes until Tempe broke the silence.

"I wish I could freeze time," she said with a nervous laugh.

"It's illogical," replied Seeley with a grin of his own.

"I know but…" before she finished Seeley jumped in.

"I know what you mean," he said taking her soft hands in his. He squeezed them and she squeezed back. They looked into each others eyes even though the room was dark and the lighting from the street was penetrating through the window. They didn't have to say the words, they both wanted to say. But one thing was certain after tomorrow everything would be different.

Tears involuntarily escaped her eyes. She didn't want Seeley to see her like this. She knew he would tomorrow but at least not tonight. As much as they both wanted to talk tomorrow they decided not to. They thought it would be for he best if they left the conversation for tomorrow. They had talked about tomorrow weeks before but still it didn't give neither the closure they wanted. Tempe got out of his and death grip and took his beer bottle and threw it in the trash.

"We should call it a night," she said with a shaky voice leaning over the kitchen sink as if seeking support. Seeley knew that she was crying before she had uttered the words

He got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in the crock of her neck. He inhaled the he shampoo. Cucumber mellon. He savored the moment knowing that tomorrow was going to change everything. Upon feeling his touch Tempe started sobbing quietly. She tuned around and let herself sink in his chest.

'He smells good,' she thought.

Seeley rubbed his hand up and down her back comforting her, whispering words of courage. The words didn't do any effect, but his touch…his touch was al she needed. Finally calming down, Seeley release her and wiped tears off her face. He cupped her checks and looked into her glassy blue eyes.

"Tomorrow is going not going to be bad at all. It's just going to be like the other times. Just like every other time. Okay?" he said not leaving her gaze once.

"Don't try to make me feel better Seeley. You and I both know that tomorrow is not like the other times. The other times where different and this time …" she couldn't bring herself to finish it. Seeley knew what she meant… "Its different this time around. I have no…no…nothing."

To a by passer this sentence would have meant nothing. But to Seeley and Tempe it contained everything. Seeley pulled her face closer to his and closed his eyes and kissed her. Considering the circumstances he thought she was going to pull away. She did the exact opposite. She leaned in and deepened the kiss and responded to his request by opening her mouth. Their tongues danced in each others mouth as if they had done this before…but it was their first time. To both their lip lock felt so good but they both knew it should be happening.

Erasing the negative thoughts, their hand roamed on each others bodies exploring parts they haven't before. Before he knew it Seeley picked her small petite body up and rested it in the floor. Not the most idea place but they both knew that they couldn't take their charade up stairs. With her back on the six by four kitchen rug she wrapped her legs around his waist. Every ounce of logic in their head was telling them not to proceed…but their bodies told them otherwise.

The heat was rising between the two. Kissing and groping wasn't satisfying neither one of them. Tempe unbuckled his trousers. Seeley wanted to ask if she was sure about this but he couldn't find the words. He wanted this as much she did. He reached her pants without leaving her lips and did the same action. It was only a matter of seconds until he pushed into her. Their 'charade' continued until Seeley collapsed on to a completely naked Temperance. He kissed her chest, neck and then finally her swollen lips. They stayed like that for seconds more until Seeley rolled off her sweaty body. They laid side by side their backs on the rug not touching, next to a pile of their disposed clothes.

When the two regained their breaths, their minds came comprehended what had just happened. Realizing the situation, Seeley grabbed Tempe's hand and squeezed it lightly. Tempe squeezed back, with her eyes closed as tears streaked down the side of her face.

"Did we…" she asked the obvious.

"Yeah," he said quickly before she finished her sentence.

"Oh my god…," she said with more tears filling her eyes.

"I know," he said.

"Seeley…" said Tempe trying to square what ad happened.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow Temperance," said Seeley as if reading her mind. "Lets not ruin it … and lets just go to bed."

Tempe didn't need to be told twice. She got up picked her clothes and went to the other side of the counter to dress, leaving Seeley on the rug next toa pile of his own clothes. Seeley found it weird considering he had touched every ounce of her, and he of him. He knew she need privacy so they both dressed at opposite sides of the counter.

Once done, Seeley walked over to Tempe who was wiping her tears and took her hand. Tempe held on tight to his hand and they both walked up stairs without saying a word. the was no need for words. Not tonight. Seeley walked her to her room and placed a kiss on her temple. Tempe hugged him and said, "Good night." Seeley left her door and headed for his own room this time… tears were welling up in his eyes.


	2. Kissing her Temples

**Authors note: hey people tell me if you like or not...yay or nay...please review please please :)**

**Six Years ago, in Cape Cod...**

She woke up in a bed that wasn't here's. It was far too comfortable to be owned by the Riley's (her foster parents). The scent in the room was very foreign. It smelled very clean, sanitized to a certain extent. The sheets that were covering her hurting and swollen body smelled like they had been cleaned with some sort of cheap laundry detergent. She tried to hear voices but didn't here a thing except for the beeping sound from a machine monitoring her heart beat. When she heard this she knew. She knew that she was sleeping in a hospital bed.

'Oh my God I'm in a hospital,' she thought.

She tried to open her eyes and see her surroundings but was couldn't. no matter how hard she tried to fight she just couldn't. Today she felt weak. She tried to convince herself that she was in the midst of a nightmare…but as minutes passed she realized it was real life. Fear started mounting up in her head, and that only made her panic. The heart rate monitor beeped faster and faster, it was only a matter of seconds until the nurses and a doctor barged through the door.

"Temperance can you here me?" asked the one of the nurses.

"Take the tube out of her mouth," instructed the doctor. The nurses did they were told. Tempe started breathing heavy, the doctor didn't know what was going on, until he realized that she was gasping for air. She had a confused look in her eyes, as if trying to figure out what had gotten her here, how she had gotten here, and why the heck was she sitting in a hospital with a cast on her wrist!

The doctor ordered her to breathe calmly, "In and out Tempe…In and Out," he instructed.

Tempe did as she was told and minutes later she was back to her normal self, with a eyes filled with questions.

"Tempe do you remember anything?" asked the doctor, examining her eyes with a small light.

"Huh," she said.

"Breathe in for me," he instructed and he moved a stethoscope close to her chest. She did as she was told. "Good," said the doctor, "your breathing and heart beat is back to normal."

"Can you tell me what day it is Tempe," he asked pulling a stool closer to the bed and sat in it.

"Umm…It's umm, Saturday," she said after giving it some thought. She remembered that her 'date' with Seeley was on Friday, and she recalled the confrontation with Tim.

"Its Thursday Temperance…," he wanted to continue but stopped.

"What do you mean it's Thursday? It's Saturday because I went to eat food with Seeley last night. I was supposed to go meet him this morning to go running, surfing and the have breakfast with his brother at the diner," she said all this continuously with out taking a breather. Her face was now filled with anger, panic, confusion and every emotion she could think off. The doctor hesitated but the found it in himself to speak to the confused and hurt teenager.

"You've been unconscious for almost six days now," he said in the softest tone.

He was about to continue but the she interrupted him. "This is illogical! How did I get unconscious? How did this happen to me to me. How did I get this!" she yelled referring to her cast.

"Temperance you need to calm down," he said reaching for her, but she moved away.

"I don't need to calm down! I need you to tell me what the h311 happened to me! Why is it I don't recall what happened?! I need to know wh…"

"Tempe relax," he said. Tempe wasn't budging. She wasn't listening and didn't seem like she was going to. He got up and knew who he had to call.

"Hold on I'll be right back," said the doctor. With that he left Tempe with one of the nurses.

He headed for the reception and dialed a now familiar number, of 'a very annoying love struck teen' as he had called him.

"Hello," he answered in a sleepy grumpy voice, "and why the h311 are you calling at 2 F!$ing a.m.!" he snapped. Seeley wasn't a cherry guy if you woke him up at two in the morning. Especially he had been spending most of his time at the hospital with Temperance Brennan.

"Your girlfriend just woke up. I think that's a darn good reason. Don't you?" said the doctor.

"She is not my gir…What do mean she is awake?" he asked after replaying the words in his head.

"Awake as in, speaking. As in she is freaking out of her mind because she missed six days of her life and doesn't know what the heck happened," he said in the phone. This doctor wasn't the nicest of people. He didn't have a friggin clue that Tempe wasn't like all the other teen patients she was Tempe…and frankly special.

"I'll be there! Just don't say anything to infuriate her."

Seeley got out the house and got into his fathers truck, wearing his running short, flip flops and holding a gray sweatshirt. His hair was beyond messy, but he didn't care because she had woken up and had to see her. After six days of agony, pain and torture and seeing her hooked to all those machines…sent a sharp pain to his heart. That was the past…Temperance Brennan had woken up and that's all that mattered. He broke every speed limit along the way, crossed every red traffic light just to get to her.

He got to the hospital and ran his way to her room. He got in and didn't like what he saw; Tempe hugging her legs with a nurse standing by her trying to comfort her…and it seems as if she wasn't succeeding. He got in and looked at her. It only took a second for to notice that it was Seeley.

"Seeley…" she said surprise. She hadn't expected to see him there. A social worker maybe…but none of them would have liked to be woken up at 2 am.

They looked at each other for only seconds until he walked over and embraced her in a tight hug. An action that started a set of fresh tears.

"Shhh," he soothed her. "It's okay…It's okay." She nodded at his comfort for did not have the power to utter anything back. The nurse dismissed herself 'they need some time alone' she thought.

"Just press the button if you need anything," she said. But her words were heard by no one except herself. The 'couple' was embracing each other in tight hug and not letting go anytime soon. They stayed like that for an indefinite amount of time. Tempe finally stopped sobbing but Seeley didn't stop rubbing her back and whispering sweet comforting words in her ear. Eventually the two let go. Tempe's look of confusion went unnoticed by Seeley. He could see that she wanted her questions answered. He didn't have all the answers but he was certainly going to do his best.

"The doctor told me that I've been unconscious for almost six day now," she said in a soft torn voice, wiping the reminder of tears on her cheeks.

"Yeah," said Booth. He didn't know what to say feel or do. He was overwhelmed with happiness, pain and worry at the same time. How could one person make him feel so…confused and still know his place in the world?

"How…" she said softly, looking at him. Seeley wanted to rip Tim's head off when he saw the look of fear and confusion nesting in her gorgeous blue eyes.

" Tim said you fell down the stairs," he said not looking at her nor not touching her. The feelings he was feeling were foreign to him and he knew all they could bring was trouble.

During the time she was in the hospital, Seeley had been a wreck…more than a wreck. Not being able to talk to her for six day, not knowing if she was going to hang on or let go for six days…was hell. It was more than hell. He felt his heart ripping into a million pieces everyday. Seeing her with tube down her throat, needles plunged into her wrist and that white cast on her wrist, Seeley felt like jumping off a cliff. He felt as if his world was tumbling down.

After the second day of Tempe's unconsciousness, Seeley had a new name, 'love struck teen'. The nurses and doctors believed the two were a couple, but Seeley told them otherwise. But the way he acted when he came, the number of times he refused to go after visiting hours were over…suggested otherwise to the hospital staff.

As days went on Seeley found it difficult to sleep. On the fourth day….he got tired of tossing and turning in his bed, he decided to go outside and work on his car. Weird behavior considering the sky was still pitch black accented with a small crescent moon. He took a spot light and went to the outside garage in his boxers and a white wife beater.

The car was still in the same condition he had left it in; the hood open and a couple of greasy wash cloth hanging everywhere. Seeley had been a working non stop on his car since Tempe was admitted into the hospital. It took his mind off the matter at hand but, sometimes working on the car reminded him of her. She was the only girl who actually knew something about cars, and understood the love relationship between a man and his car more than any girl he knew.

Of course his parents noticed the odd behavior that their son was displaying. They knew it had to do with a girl named Tempe, but they just thought...she was just one of Booth's bikini clads, but they were a mile off. They had never seen him this much on the edge since his second grade play. The two parents left their son alone but they knew sooner or later, they had to talk to him about the current situation with Tempe.

Seeley turned on the spot light and positioned it over the hood. He opened all the car doors and popped in an AC-DC tape into the new radio, cranked the volume high, but not high enough to wake up the neighbors and his parents. With AC-DC ringing in his ears he started working on the replacing the old engine with a new one. He would have loved to keep the old engine…but the thing was beat and old.

He worked for about an hour before his father entered the garage. He didn't hear him get in. Mr. Booth and his wife stood by the door of looking at their 18 years old son work on his car, singing along to 'Love At First Feel' by AC-DC.

"You never told me where you came from  
You never told me your name  
I didn't know if you were legal tender  
But I spent you just the same  
And I didn't know it could happen to me  
But I fell in love in the first degree"

They looked at him moving his head to the beat of the music. "He looks so much like you when you were in college," whispered Mrs. Booth.

"Yeah," he responded absent mindedly. Despite his 'player skills' Mr. and Mrs. Booth were very proud of their son. Of course they hadn't told him lately because they knew his big head…would become even bigger.

"It was love at first feel  
Love at first feel  
Love at first feel  
I was touched with too much" he sang along

"I told you it had to do with that Tempe girl," she whispered again.

"Mhm," he said.

"Talk to him, I'm going to bed," she said and gave her husband a quick peck on the lips and left.

Mr. Booth stood there for a little longer watching his son. He looked beat, tired ...frankly he wasn't looking good.

"Love at first feel  
It was love at first feel, just like a sin  
Love at first feel  
Feel good just like I knew it would, ah ah" Seeley sang along until he heard his fathers voice.

"Don't quit your day job son," joked Mr. Booth.

Seeley smiled, "Thanks dad," he said. "I couldn't sleep," he said without being asked.

"Figured. Why else would you be in the garage around one in the morning if you could sleep," he said.

Seeley had stopped wiping grease from the engine valves and was leaning against the front of the car. His father had acquainted himself with stool that was just a couple of feet away. There was a silence…but a comfortable silence. The silence was filled with AC-DC song,

"It was love at first feel  
Love at first feel, lightning bolts in my fingertips  
Love at first feel  
Love, whoo"

"Love at first feel ha?" he said after a while.

"It's a good song dad," said Seeley.

"I know…that's my tape," he said with a smile. The comic relief wasn't passing with flying colors. Mr. Booth decided to cut the chit chat and ask the question that had been burning in his mind.

"Who is she?" he asked bluntly.

"How do you know it has to do with a girl," he asked smiling.

"You had that same look in fourth grade. Remember the Juli week?"

"How can I forget," she said smiling.

"She turned you down for dance because she was going with Brian…and if I remember correctly he was the guy who beat the bag out of you in kindergarten. You had that look when she turned you down. You had it for a week and no one in the house could mention the name…"

"Juli. How can I forget? I wasn't smooth back then." The was another silence before Mr. Booth pursued on his quest for answers.

"Let me ask again who is she?" he said. Seeley didn't look up at his father his eyes remained fixed on the floor. His father gave him time to respond, he just sat there quietly waiting for his answer.

"Dad how do you know when you're in love?" he blurted out.

Mr. Booth certainly wasn't expecting this. He was expecting something along the lines… "Dad I'm worried about 'my-best-friend-Tempe'" That he would have been able to answer. But this. Love? He wasn't ready. He didn't expect to have this conversation with his son…for another 10 years give or take. Seeley was a playboy…and the word love certainly didn't exist in his limited playboy vocabulary. Lust…HECK YES but Love…HELL NO.

"It's different for everyone Seeley," he said.

"I know," he said sounding defeated.

"It's Temperance isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said barely audible.

"When I first met your mom, we didn't get along so well. But as time went on we got close…but we weren't dating yet. When she started dating this punk David…I knew I wanted her to be mine and mine alone. I wanted her to be my Christina. That's how I knew I was in love. So for about three months before she dumped David…I just kissed her forehead, or temples. A simple caring gesture to her…but to me it was my subtle way of saying I love you. I don't know how I got to loving her…it just happened. I wanted her for me and me only," he explained.

"I don't know how to feel when I go to see her. I have all this foreign emotion inside me and seeing her hooked to all those machines breaks my heart into a million pieces. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking of her. Every thing around me reminds me of her. She is the first girl I know who knows what a Camaro is. She's into cars, surfing. She's extremely opinionated hotheaded stuborn and I love that…"

"I thought she was 'different from you'," he instigated.

"That's just it, she's everything I'm not. She is not like the beach blonds, she is … Bones " He said sounding torn. 'She's my Bones' he thought. "I really really like her dad. I miss her like crazy and I don't think I will be able to live with myself if she…" he couldn't bring himself to finish it. He didn't realize but his eyes were welling up with tears and fast. Mr. Booth got up and embraced his son in a tight hug…and let his sob in his arms.

Awhile later Mr. Booth knew his son really was in love. He returned to his room, got in bed.

"Is he okay?" she asked snuggling closer to his husband.

"Yeah everything is fine," he said. 'except our son is in love, and the girl he loves doesn't want any sort of relationship with him except being just friends.' He thought. "Yeah everything is fine honey," he repeated.

REview :) thanks :)


	3. William?

**Authors note: hey people tell me if you like or not...yay or nay...please review please please :)**

**Present Day**

Seeley couldn't comprehend what was happening. His mind couldn't think clearly, after the intense encounter he just had with Tempe. It's not like Seeley didn't sleep around, he did and he did it a lot. He had been well known for it during college. He was the-many-girls-at-once kinda guy, and the girls didn't mind because he was Seeley Booth. Seeley had had his share of sleeping around, he never did girlfriends, he had acquaintances. People thought that he was afraid of commitment…but his father knew better. Mr. Booth knew that his son had always loved Tempe, and always will. Sleeping around was just an activity that kept him sexually satisfied and keep his thoughts from Tempe.

Once in college Seeley's acquaintance Jessica had become more…than just a-call-at-the-middle-of-the-night. Booth actually like her, but things had got rotten about a year and the reason need not to be explained…it had been Temperance Brennan. Since the night he admitted that he loved Tempe, his heart had been her…and she had no idea.  
Passing his room Seeley, he headed for Michaels room. He opened the door without knocking, finding an almost naked Courtney resting on top of Michael. She was wearing Michaels shirt and he bottom half was covered only by a pair of lavender boy shorts leaving her long tanned legs out in the open. Upon hearing the door opening, Michael grabbed the sheets and covered Courtney's bottom half as best as he could.  
Seeley got in and realized what a fool he had been for not knocking. Of course the couple would he doing some activities, but he hadn't thought about that. He hadn't thought of anything except Temperance, the kitchen counter, the kiss and how good she felt. The moment shared between Tempe and Seeley had been short and erotic…and truth be told, it was more than he expected.

"Seeley, you could have knocked," said Michael in a stern annoyed  
voice.

"Sorry," he mumbled and turned his back.

Courtney moved from Michael and laid next to him with a blanket now securely over them.

"Michael, I…ugh I need to talk to you," said Seeley. He did his best to hide the tone of sadness and confusion in his voice but his best friend picked it up. He immediately knew that something was bothering him. 'Maybe it's because of tomorrow,' he thought. Michael didn't want to leave his fiancé but Seeley needed him more than she did.  
"Sweety I'll be right back," he whispered to Courtney, and gave her a quick peck on the lips and she simply nodded. He got out of bed and put on his rebook t-shirt. All this was happening with Seeley in the room, his back to the couple and front to the door. Michael touched Seeley's shoulder and guided him outside their room.

Standing in the dark hallway Michael could not see the threatening tears in his best friend's eyes. Seeley finally turned and headed down to the garage. Michaels didn't know what else to do but follow his quiet friends. He was getting worried with the lack of conversation since they had left the room. Seeley got into the garage with Michael behind him and pulled out keys to his Camaro. He got in and so did a very confused Michael. Seeley didn't start the ignition or move a muscle he just sat motionless, with his head resting on the steering wheel.

"Seeley," he attempted but all he got was silence.

"Seeley you are scaring the sht out of me man," he said.  
There was another void filled with silence. Seeley's head remained motionless on the steering wheel until her uttered words that almost gave Michael a heart attack.

"I slept with Bones," he said with an emotionless voice. Michael wasn't sure he had heard him clearly.

"Ha?" he said.

"I said I had sex with Temperance Brennan," he said a little louder this time…with regret filled in his voice.

"What do you mean you had sex with Tempe?" he asked confused.

"I mean that I took off her clothes and I,"'

"I know what having sex is like, I have a Courtney who reminds me every night," he interrupted him before he got details that would make him deaf.

"So you had sex with Temperance Brennan?" he asked again.

"Ya," was all he got to confirm his inquiry.

"Auburn hair, about 5-9, petite, very stubborn, forensic anthropologist intern…Temperance Brennan?" he asked again.

"Yes Mike!," he snapped.

"I was just checking if we were talking about the same Tempera…"

"We're damit."

"Are you crazy! You know that she has a serious boyfriend and she is like a sister to us man!"

"Don't you think I know that! I didn't plan of having sex with her!"

"Oh God I think I'm gonna throw up!," he said

"Mike come on. You know I wouldn't do that to her!" he said frustrated.

"I don't know anymore man! You were the one who specifically told us that she is off limits! You vowed to stay away from her, I vowed to say away from her, Matt vowed to stay away from her. We promised that we wouldn't cross that line! We vowed to take care of her, and protect her. This was all your genius idea Seeley and now you're telling me you had sex with her!" he said clearly mad at Seeley's playboy behavior. Temperance had been part of their crew since she turned 18, more like the second after she turned 18. She was out of the system; Seeley, Michael and Matt were the only people she knew outside the system, so she started hanging out with them. It was as if she had three brothers and belonged to a family and she didn't want to jeopardize their relationship in anyway.

"I know. I was the one who drew the line." He said his anger rising within him.

"When?" he asked. He didn't need to elaborate the question Seeley would know exactly what he meant.

"A little less than 30 minutes ago in the kitchen," he said pressing his palms to his eyes.

"Sht!." was all Michael to come up with.

"I know."

"Dait Seeley! You know you can't do this to her! She isn't like the groupies you sleep with every night. She isn't like the bleach blonds who leave at the crack of dawn. She doesn't qualify to be included with those wh0res!"

"Don't you think I know that better than anyone else! Don't you think I'm beating myself up right now for being careless with her! I want to go back in time but I can't Mike. I slept with her and now I have to face with the concequences of what I did!"

Silence was filling the car by the minute. The two friends were sitting in their seats thinking of the new revelation. Michael couldn't believe that Seeley would do that to Tempe, not under the circumstances. Tempe was a very delicate person even though other people thought she was a cold. The two boys even Matt had been very overprotective of her. Every boy she dated they had to meet, or approve. If Tempe didn't agree to the boys meeting her dates, Seeley and Michael followed them on their first date.

Michael looked over to his friend, and he wasn't looking good. He had never seen Seeley like this; torn, confused, and scared. "There's something else there isn't it?" said Michael.

"No," said Seeley weakly.

"Seeley Booth I've known you since kindergarten. I can tell when you're lying to me. Now what the f$k is going on!" Michael was really disappointed. He couldn't believe that Seeley did this to Tempe. If it was some other girl, he would be cheering on and asking for the dirty details. But this was Tempe, Temperance Brennan their adopted sister Temperance Brennan; a sister whom he didn't want to picture naked, or picture having an erotic encounter with Seeley.

"I kissed her," he said in a low soft tone.

"Apparently you did more than just kissing her!" snapped Michael.

"When were having se…"

"Don't say the 's' word or I'm gonna throw-up, or worse castrate you!"  
Seeley ignored his comment and continued, "When we were doing it, I kissed her…during the whole thing I was kissing her."

"I think I'm getting noxious," said Michael closing his eyes and leaned all the way back into his seat.

"You know we made that whole no kissing during 's' thing in college," Michael just nodded with his eyes closed, trying to wash out the pictures of Seeley and Tempe having..., "We don't kiss during 'it' because it means you are claiming them as yours. It causes the girls t think that the 'it' is more than just a one night stand, or a casual encounter. I kissed her Michael, before-during-after."

"So what are you trying to say," he said still leaning back in the chair.

"I'm in love with her." He said bluntly. He had never told anyone about this except his dad, and he intended to keep it that way.  
"What," said Michael.

"I love her Michael," he said a little louder and slower this time.

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack," he said resting his hand over his heart.

"I really don't appreciate the sarcasm."

"I'm not being sarcastic! You are the one who sprung this on me. Telling you had se…you did it with Tempe. Of all the people Tempe, and now you are telling me you love her! How long have felt like this?" he asked

"Since…Since…"

"Since WHEN?!"

"Since Cape Cod," he said hesitantly.

"That was like six f$king years ago! I've seen you almost every day talked to you on the phone everyday and you forgot to mention that little tiny detail of being in love with her!," Michael was clearly mad, and from the looks of things he wasn't going to forgive his friend anytime soon.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"So what are you going to do? I mean you're leaving for the army tomorrow and you know how Tempe is about people leaving…and you might not come back."

"I don't know. I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow. Michael I know this is the worst decision I've ever made, but I need you to be with me on this one. I…I need you to look out for her when I'm gone to the army…an dif I don't come back…please just be there for her okay?"

"Yeah. I'm scared for you Seeley," he said not looking at him.

"I now wish I hadn't enlisted, or if I had more days to fix this with her," he said.

"I know. We all wish you hadn't thought about going to the army. But what's done is done. You leaving tomorrow and we have come to terms with that."

The two friends stayed in the car for about an hour more talking about the 'what if's' and Tempe and the possibility of Seeley Booth not coming back.

The following morning the Booth's woke up earlier than usually. Around 8 am the family was showing up in the kitchen little by little. The mood in the entire house was humid from tears, filled with sorrow and drowning in pain. The smell of delicious bacon tried to cover it up but it wasn't good enough; it only managed to wake up Seeley, who had barely slept the night before. He knew he should be mentally preparing himself for the task that lay ahead, but his mind was gripped around a certain Temperance Brennan. Grumpily, he moved his aching body from the bed to get ready for the today. He got out of his room and headed for the bathroom still thinking about Temperance. His conflicting thoughts were disrupted by a frustrated voice coming from his fathers study.

"What do you want me to do?" she hissed frustrated into the phone.

"William…" she warned.

"I don't think I can do this right now I need to go down for  
breakfast, Seeley is probably wondering where I am..." she said.

"Why? You want to know why? Because my best friend is leaving for the army today and I don't know if he is going to come back, or die because a bullet went though his skull. Okay! Is imagery making scense to you now!"

"Why does this have to be an ultimatum? Can't we compromise, meet half way or …" she stopped before completing her thought.

"Me?! You said you would give me all the time in the world that night we went to Renne."

There was silence in the room. No pacing, no finders tapping the table. Nothing. Just one huge sigh that sent daggers to Booth's heart.

"I need time Will," she said softly choking on her tears.

"I don't know…" she said torn.

"I can't estimate I'm sorry Will," she sniffled.

"Bye," she said finally after another moment of silence.  
Seeley couldn't move a muscle towards his destination though he knew he should. Instinctively he opened the door, and entered the study exposing a torn Temperance Brennan. Caught of guard by the guest, she stood up briskly wiped her tears away and straightened her deep purple dress that was gently enhancing her assets. She looked very vulnerable. Her eyes red, her cheeks flushed and the dress exposed her suddenly pale skin.

'God she looks so beautiful,' he thought.

Seeley was standing in front of her like a deer caught in head lights. The deer look soon vanished from his face after noticing that his best-friend was a mess. 'A beautiful mess,' he thought. He took was not remotely presentable. He was wearing a white t-shirt hugging his every muscle, wearing white and light blue striped boxers. His hair was pointing in every direction on the compass but Tempe didn't care.

'Why does he have to look so good,' she thought.

"You alrigh…" he asked but got ct off.

"Yeah," she replied quickly.

'She answers quickly when she is nervous, or lying,' he thought.

"You su…"

"Seeley I'm fine," she said with glass eyes.

"Okay," he surrendered

"Okay."

Neither of the two spoke. They stood there stealing glances from each  
other, until Seeley manned enough to say something.

"Is Will alright?" he asked.

"I've told you countless times not to listen I on my conversations with anyone…especially when I'm talking to my boyfriend. And how Will is doing is none of your business!" she snapped.

"Did you tell him about last night," he asked softly, standing far away from her…helping him to resist the temptation to suck the breath out of her.

"No," she said reluctantly and the tone of regret didn't go unnoticed by Seeley.

With the logical part of his brain locked away he walked towards Temperance and took her hand. 'It's now or never,' he thought  
"What are you doing?" she asked nervously. The last time a man she deeply cares about took her hand, and handled it the way Seeley was doing he proposed…and he was still waiting on her answer. An answer that was taking her weeks to decide, because of the man standing before her, Seeley Booth.


	4. You're it for me

**Authors note: hey people tell me if you like or not...yay or nay...please review please please :) Please review cuz the lack of responses is kinda making me :(...that sara for the review...BTW tell me if you like this chap :)**

Standing in front of her with her hand in his, Seeley Booth stared into her captivating gorgeous blue orbs. Her blue eyes were dilated, glassy, filled with both warm and cold civility towards Seeley. Despite the fear and threat elicited by her blue orbs and her stiffened body, Seeley dug up some faith to continue looking at her. He knew that deep down inside her soul was the Temperance Brennan, the girl he had met six years ago during his Cape Cod summer vacation. He opened his mouth to say something but Temperance quickly reclaimed her cold hands from his. Her face had turned pale despite the blush that was settling on her cheeks. Her eyes more dilated than ever and her body language possessed a protective stance as if she had been accused of a crime she didn't commit.

Not knowing what had derived such a quick change in expression, Seeley Booth turned around and met the green eyes of his dear friend Michael. Michael stood there and looked at the couple. He had no idea that the two friends were deeply conversing with each other. He had not suspected Temperance to be with Seeley, and frankly Seeley to be with her in such short notice. Michael was stood at the wooden door still holding the handle as if his feet were nailed into the hardwood floor. His facial expression was filled with confusion, embarrassment and of course surprise.

He continued to look at the couple and could see that they weren't planning on meeting on the kitchen mat anytime soon, but the aura in the room claimed other wise. There was no hostility, no hate but one thing consumed the air, sexual tension. To dissipate the tension he cleared his throat; an act that did nothing but raise the awkwardness in the room. Still looking at them he spoke, relieving the looks of kids who were caught holding a cookie jar from their faces.

"Ugh, I was just coming to tell Temperance that breakfast is ready," he stated, "sorry to ugh interrupt."

With that, he awkwardly dismissed himself and closed the wooden door silently, leaving Seeley and Temperance to themselves once again. His leaving barely decreased the tension in the room, it elevated it. By the way Michael acted and the way he observed the two, Temperance knew that he knew. She knew that he knew about last night. He knew that they had slept together in the kitchen on the rug. The same kitchen they were being called to.

"He knows?" She said simply. There was no need to clarify what she was talking about, Seeley knew. He also knew better not to play dumb with Temperance. He didn't answer, but he looked at her. His eyes told her everything she needed to know; he had indeed told him.

"I guess I was naïve to think that you wouldn't," she said with her eyes filling up with tears she didn't want to shed.

"Bones I…" he said moving closer to her, but was discourage to continue when she moved back.

"It's okay. I understand that you had the biological need to get f.u.c.k.e.d before you left for war. And I guess I was the only f.u.c.k. readily available," she said bitterly. Temperance was never the woman to use such coarse word. Seeley didn't even think that existed in her vocabulary. Still bitter and her iris narrowing with anger she continued, "I hope my services were a pleasure." She passed him, barely touching him and left the study.

Temperance closed the door behind her with the previously threatening tears now gliding down her flushed face. She leaned on the door desperately wanting to go in but she knew better. She knew that Seeley was leaving and trying to fix this up would only complicate matters. Her long, soft manicured fingers hovered over the door knob fighting the temptation to enter the room. The temptation was too great for her to resist, after all he was Seeley Booth. With the rational part of her brain locked away, she twisted the handle and enter the study.

Seeley was leaning over his father's desk with his own tears threatening to fall. He was gripping the edge tightly till his knuckles turned white. He turned around and found Temperance closing the door and leaned her forehead against it taking a deep breath. She turned around and paced towards him and he paced towards her. Their pupils dilated with the need to touch each other, Seeley hooked his hand right hand around the back of her head and brought her full red lips to his. There was nothing between the two except the thin materials of cloth, but still she didn't feel close enough, and Seeley didn't feel close enough. She moved her own hand to his head and ran her long soft finger into his messy raven hair. Kissing each other demandingly, he forgot about the complication such a passionate lustful kiss would bring.

Finding the desperate need for air, he let go her lips but still held her tightly in his hands. With their foreheads touching and noses still intact the shared the air between them. Breathing heavily a smile crept upon his swollen and partially red lips. He leaned in again and kissed her lightly. This kiss was different that the one before. It wasn't demanding. It was more passionate. More teasing and proved to Tempe that she wasn't a convenient midnight f.u.c.k.

"We should go down stairs," she said softly with Seeley nibbling on her ear.

"No," he whispered in her ear.

"People are going to wond…Oh God," she moaned as he moved his mouth to her neck.

"Mhm," he said.

"Seeley," she said a little more forceful this time.

"Sorry."

"We should go downstairs," she repeated.

The close proximity was making it hard for him to accept her proposal. He moved a step back but it felt like he was miles away. She moved closer, and wiped the red evidence from his lips. Unable to resist his lips she kissed him one more time before they headed downstairs with their hands clasped tightly. They left the study both thinking about the kiss; the passionate kiss. William Fitzgerald had kissed her like that…but not this good.

The couple reached the bottom of the stairs and Seeley let go of her hand knowing it would raise eyebrows when they entered the kitchen. She didn't disagree. Before they entered the kitchen, he pressed her against the wall a kissed her forcefully and she happily obliged. Both knew that it was risky behaving like this especially in close proximity to the others, but the temptation was great for neither to resist. Fighting the urge to pursue their charade, Seeley parted his lips with hers and headed upstairs without uttering a word, leaving a blushing and embarrassed Temperance Brennan leaning back on the wall with her eyes closed.

Seeley gave her feelings she never felt before and it was about darn time he did something about. But his time was impeccable. Kissing her like that, holding her like that, making love to her at midnight and looking at her the way he did made her question the yes she was going to give William the next day. Still leaning back on the wall with her eyes closed she could still his kiss lingering on top of her lips. His kisses left her craving for more. They left her numb both mentally and physically a weakness she had to conquer soon. Finally coming to her senses she straighten her dress, ran her fingers through her hair and entered the kitchen.

The mood in the kitchen wasn't like last nights dinner. It had slightly changed. Mrs. Booth looked brighter with a smile on her lips; Tempe could see that she was finally coming to terns with Seeley's departure. Mr. Booth and Matt were sitting around the counter sipping on their coffee both dressed in casual clothes, reading different sections of the newspaper. Michael was reading for platter from the top cabinet for Mrs. Booth. Courtney and Jessica were briskly moving around looking for things to be added on the already set dining table.

"Michael would you give the platter to Tempe please so she can put it bread on it," asked Mrs. Booth.

The last thing Tempe needed was to look at Michael. She didn't want him to know about her a Seeley...at least not now. Instead of handing the platter to her Michael subtly took her hand and guided her out of the kitchen in to the food pantry. Michael closed the door and shot his angry eyes and Temperance.

"I know about last night," he stated. He knew that she knew, he knew about last night but he felt the need to clarify it.

"I know," she said unable to meet his eyes. From the six years of knowing Michael she knew his wrath was going to be spilled now and not a second later.

"Temperance, how could you do it with him?" he hissed in low voice, his anger definitely evident.

"It just happened," she lamely defended, but the blush creeping up her cheeks informed Michael that shw was and may still be a willing participant to last nights event.

"Don't give me that bull…. Temperance. You and I both know that Seeley isn't going to forget last night. You're too special to him to become a partner to satisfy his urges with."

"I...made a mistake. I'm sorry." She said.

"Your sorry isn't going to help a whole lot considering…." He stopped midsentence before he regretted the words he was about to say. He pause for a moment and ran his fingers frustrated through his dirty blond hair and then continued, "Does he know that Will proposed?"

"No," she said quietly, "I wanted to tell him yesterday night when you guys went to bed but…"

"You decided to satisfy each others biological need on the kitchen rug," he finished the words that were caught up on her throat.

"Yeah," she anwered.

"Did you answer the poor bastard yet," he said coldly. Michael and Seeley weren't fond of William they appeared to be for her sake but she knew better. Michael and Seeley had told her numerous times that he wasn't good for her and he didn't deserve her but the more they disapproved the more she detached herself from them. Finally coming to a reasonable conclusion, Michael and Seeley vowed to no longer disapprove of William because they knew it would lead to them loosing Temperance.

"No," she said.

"Do you know what answer you're going to give him?" he asked.  
She shook her head no the blush on her face was gone. It was now pale and her eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

Do you know what answer you're going to give him?" he asked.

She shook her head no the blush on her face was gone. It was now pale and her eyes filled with sorrow and regret. Temperance had not idea why she was doing this to herself. She knew that her and Seeley weren't going to last, especially when he was going to war. A part of her had agreed to sleep with him last night because she thought she would never have the chance. The chance to be hugged by him, kissed by him, intimately touched by him before he died in war. She prayed and hoped for his return but she knew the statistics of new soldiers surviving weren't in his favor. The life expectancy of Seeley Booth had changed to 3 weeks (at most) compared to the 75 he would have had if he hadn't enlisted in the army.

Bringing her back to earth was Michael's voice, "You need to tell him. Promise me you will," he begged.

"I will," said Temperance after seconds of deliberation.

The two slipped out of the closet stealthy as before and headed for the dinning room. The family had breakfast with stolen glances between Seeley and Temperance. The breakfast was going to be their last meal together as a family. As one. A possibility of not having Seeley around the table lingered in their minds, but no one chose to utter it. They reminisced on the old times. Talked about the movies, sports, but not about the future.Seeley's plane was scheduled to depart at four that afternoon. He had to arrive at the airport by one p.m to deal with customs. With only three hours of civil life left in his pocket Seeley planed to make the best use of it.

After their breakfast everyone helped to clean off the dishes. Temperance had been upfront doing the cleaning, because she knew Seeley didn't like cleaning. She was doing everything she can to avoid him, and not loose herself around him, when she had another mans ring in her suitcase. So determined to clean the dishes, the other women and men left Temperance for finish up as they headed up stairs to get ready for the unwanted event.

Seeley walked back in the kitchen hoping to find Temperance and he did. Just like the night before Temperance was leaning over the kitchen sink, thinking of how she was going to break the news to Seeley. He approached her silently, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his warm body. He rested his chin on her shoulder and placed kissed on he long neck. Temperance knew that it was him. He was the only person who liked to surprise her. He was the only man in her life with the ability to hold her like that.

"Seeley, stop," she said getting out of his grip. As much as she wanted to be touched by him kissed him, she knew they could get caught. They were exposed in his mother's kitchen.

"What?" he asked playfully, pulling tightening her hands around her.

"I'm serious. Stop!" she commanded. Completely taken off guard by her response Seeley wondered what had gone wrong. Last night they were having an intense love session, this morning they were kissing each other as if it was the end of the world. During breakfast they were stealing glances at each other like two teenage love birds. What had gone wrong? He had no idea.

"Are you okay?" he asked staring into her blue eyes.

"Would you stop asking if I'm okay! I'm perfectly fine." She snapped. It wasn't purposefully done, but having Seeley in such close proximity and not having him, or touching him; it made her cranky.

"Okay. Then why are you so cranky."

"We need to talk," she said. This wasn't a casual 'we need to talk' it was the 'we-need-to-talk'. Four words a guy never wants to hear from a girl he is helplessly head over heals with. They hadn't talked about the repercussion of their sexual activities, and the consequences of the passionate kisses. He knew they had to but not having her in his arms was painful. He needed her. He craved for her smell, and those blue orbs…were to die for. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to touch her flesh with his bare hands, like he had last night. He wanted to kiss her full red lips. He needed her for a reason he couldn't explain.

"I know," he finally said, "let's take my car and go for a drive." She simply nodded without looking at him. Her sudden withdrawal made his heart shatter into pieces. Though he knew that this was her way of dealing with things, it still hurt him deep inside.

Without saying anything to anyone the couple left in Seeley's camaro. They worst part for him was when she didn't ask to drive. She always did, but today she did not. She just entered the car and sat in the passenger seat. He deeply wanted to ask if she was okay but he knew better. The two drove in the fall weather headed for the park. The park was a good 15 minutes away, a perfect place for them to talk without any interruption or prying eyes.

Arriving at their destination no one had yet uttered a word. Their car ride was quiet and filled with regret. It was an awful 15 minutes, with no music but filled with the inconsistent breathing of both Temperance and Seeley. Their hearts were pounding because they had secrets. Ones they were going to share today at the park.

The park was deserted. No one was there except for s few people who were maintaining the plants. They walked silently, side by side not touching, and not acknowledging the presence of the other. Reaching their spot the couple sat down on a nearby bench. They sat there looking at the still pond.

"You wanted to talk," stated Seeley not looking at Temperance. His eyes were focused on tree on the other side of the pond.

"Yes" she said taking a sudden interest in her fingers.

"About last night," he offered.

"That among other things," she said still no looking at him.

"What about last night?" he asked. Truth was Seeley wanted to leave last night to last night. He hadn't planned on dealing with the recuperation and he felt better off leaving last night to the what if.

"What do you mean about night Seeley?! We had sex last night and it scaring the h311 out of me."

"Me too," he said with a much softer tone.

"Really because you don't seem like scared," she challenged.

"You think I'm not. I'm leaving for the fucking war in about 2 hours, and you say I'm not scared! I don't now if I'm going to come back. I don't know if I'm going to die the first day. I don't know what it's going to be like there, and…" he took a deep breath trying to let out words stuck on his throat, "and I'm afraid that last night will change everything between you and me."

"Is everything going to change?" she asked.

"I don't want it to but some part of me…some part of me wants it to," he revealed. The time had come for him to finally lay his card at the table. "Temperance you know I'm not the best when it comes to women. You know that better than anyone, but last night was the best night of my life. There is something about you that makes me loose myself. Every time I look into your blue eyes or smell you hair or kiss you, it never…it never seems…"

"Never seems what Seeley?" she asked with a shaky voice. She had never seem Seeley this torn up about a girl...and suprise to Tempe it was her.

He didn't answer.

"Seeley?"

"To…be enough. It never seems to be enough," he repeated, "Every time I see you with William I'm overwhelmed with jealousy. Jealousy I can't explain. Everytime he touches you, or kisses you I'm filled with rage. I just ...I...I need you to myself Temperance…"

"What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Wait for me."

"Wait for you?"

"Yes wait for me. When I leave today I need to know that you'll be there when I come back. I need something to keep me going and you're it Temperance. Bones you're it for me." he said it as if it was simple. Things between Seeley and Tempe were never simple.

"You have your family to keep you going. You have Michael, you don't need me," she said thought she she knew his family wasn't enough.

"They are not you. No one in my life can replace you. I need to know that you'll wait for me. And don't give me the bull that you love William because you and I both know you don't."

Tempe didn't know how to respond to his revealation. It was unexpected. Instead of thinking for a more appropriate response she blurted out, "He asked me to marry him."

**_REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT :)_**


	5. Bingo Baby!

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews :). sorry for the late update...been busy with acrap load of hw! i hope you like this chapter :) and revieww :)**

It was as if the world had stopped. The sounds of the roaring lawn mower were silenced. The cars moving near by silenced. And a group of little kids silenced. He did not know how to respond. He hadn't anticipated on hearing the words Temperance had uttered. A rebuttal to his harsh statement about Tempe and William sure, a punch on the shoulder sure, a rambling Bones yes. But not a precise and concise statement, 'He asked me to marry him'. Seeley could not believe William had proposed to Tempe without the consent of him, Mike, Matt or his parents. This new found information definitely came as a surprise. He stared of into space not capable to resuscitate the cold still heart in his chest.

"Umm…can you say that again?" he asked in a shaky distraught voice.

"William Fitzgerald asked me to marry him," she repeated as if she were talking to a child. It definitely would have helped if she hadn't responded to him like she was talking to a fie year old. It would have helped Seeley's ego is she hadn't said it in a strong formal tone; in her tone of detachment.  
He took a deep breath, and ran his fingers into his raven hair. Tempe could see that his wheels were turning. Problem on her hand now was how was he going to respond?

"When?" he asked. One word was all she got. One word filled with rage, hurt, pain, confusion and betrayal.

Temperance remained quiet taking interest in her fingers again. She was hesitant of answering him. She did know how he was going to react. She had been concealing a big secret from him. Something she had never done. Sometimes she managed to go for a week without telling Booth a secret but eventually she would tell.

"When?" he repeated with a voice filled with cold civility. His current tone had a great contrast from the one before the new revelation. He was bitter as hell.

"I don't know a couple of days," she provided a vague answer.

"How couple?" he fired back. His response had upgrade to two words but the bitter caustic tone was dripping in his answer.

"Ugh…" she tried to answer but words were caught up in her throat… "23 days."

"Two f-nig weeks and you failed to mention in to me?" he was clearly upset, and it didn't take a genius to figure out. What was he upset about? He had not idea. He had no clue if it was about William, the passionate sex he had with Tempe last night, Tempe being proposed to without his consent, or Tempe lying to his face for about two whole weeks.

"I just didn't feel like it was the right time consid…"

"Considering what!? Considering I was going to war," he finished her sentence with an alleviating blood pressure.

"Yes considering you were going to war," she challenged back. Seeley noticed the change in her voice. She wasn't the Tempe he was talking to minutes ago. She was different. Her blue eyes were now steel cold refusing to review any sign of vulnerability. She didn't to be judged by Seeley…and most importantly hurt so she did the only thing she knew how, detach.

"I'm a big man Bones and I wont have you treat me like that! Were you ever going to tell me that he proposed? He didn't even ask for my consent for crying out loud!" Seeley knew that he was raging like an angry bull and that wasn't helping the situation, but he couldn't help himself but yell. Yell his lungs out till he lost his voice. Yell his lungs out till he lost the image of him and his Bones in the 6 by 4 kitchen rug."

"Get over yourself Seeley. You are not the only man in my life and I think it's about darn time you realized. And if you had to know whom he asked…he asked Michael! Michael is just as good a better man than you are. He is more respectable and level headed. He thinks logically and doesn't gamble his life away every Friday night!" at this point she was breaking down. Tears were threatening to fall but she was going to let them. She squeezed her eyes shut, and took a huge breath before continuing. "He doesn't have a color coded calendar filled with one night stand blonde bimbos. He doesn't have a cell phone filled with convenient sex mates. He doesn't! He sure as hell can hold a relationship more that a month. And you ask yourself why William didn't come to ask you about a proposal to his girlfriend of more than 20 months!"

He definitely had showed him off. The moment she say the reaction on his face she wanted to take it all back, if only she could rewind time.

"Is that what you think of me?" he asked genuinely. He had no idea that Tempe despised that strongly after six years of solid friendship.

"You are a lady's man Seeley and always will be. I don't want to be on the waiting list behind fifty other blonde girls. I don't want to be the girl you made me last night. I don't want that. And about last night I made a huge mistake by falling into your arms. Letting you violate me like tha…"

"From the looks of things you weren't complaining, last night or this morning. I didn't here a you yell for William or Michael. You moaned my name! My name." he hissed back.

"You're just like him. You are just like Tim Riley. You got what you want and now you're leaving," she said bitterly.

Seeley couldn't take any of her bitter words anymore. He forced his hand into his jeans and pulled out keys to Camaro. "Take my car home. Please don't scratch it. I'm taking a cab home." He tossed the keys on the bench and left.

"Drop me off a block away from Winsor Lane please," he said in a polite voice to the cab driver.

"Sure thing," he answered turning up the radio, drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel waiting impatiently for the traffic light to turn green.

Getting in the cab was a tranquilizing. He had waited for the cab impatiently for ten minutes. The ten minutes were going slow as if they depended on someone's life. Well in this case it did. He sat on a cold empty bench waiting for the cab in personal combat. He was in pain. Deep pain. Pain he had never endured before... pain inflicted by a woman. It usually was the other way around with Seeley; he was the inflictor never the victim. 'Karma is a bitch' he thought.

Temperance's words echoed in his head. They echoed more and more causing his heart to cringe more and more, his pain to increase more and more. She saw him as a sex machine frat boy who does not care about anything other than his ego. He was not able to hold a relationship, she had said but the only reason was because he was madly and deeply in love with her. Seeley knew Tempe well enough to know he was leaving for war without any form of closure. He knew it. Tempe wasn't going to try and fix things…make promises, fix a friendship with a man who was going to war. A man bound to die the moment he steps foot into a war zone.

He sat in the cab completely zoned out until a song blasted into his ears bringing him back to a reality he didn't want to live.

"Well, Im hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
Im hot blooded, Im hot blooded"

Hot blooded brought his thoughts back in time. His mind traveled back to the day Temperance Joy Brennan had turned 18.

_"Ring Ring Ring" her cell phone chirped. She wanted to ignore the call but she knew boys would call till sunrise…continuously. _

_"What do you want Seeley," she immediately answered with a grumpy voice. Her eyes where still closed, she didn't want to open them because she would have a hard time getting back to sleep. _

_"Is that a way to answer your phone Bones?" he mocked through the static. Seeley had forced Tempe to get a pre-paid phone incase of emergencies. He didn't like her new foster parent especially the father. He was always on the edge every time Tempe talked about him. He didn't touch her in any way. No. It was the words he used; words dripping with sexual innuendos. _

_"Seeley why are calling me at the middle of the night?" she asked. She hated it when he called her at the middle of the night, but somehow she would always hang up the phone with a smile on her face. _

_"I felt obligated to say Happy 18th Birthday Bones before anyone else," he answered. Though he was miles away Tempe could see the smug grin displayed on his face. _

_"Thanks," she said dryly. _

_"Come on Bones, you're supposed to be jumping up and down rejoicing. You're officially out of the system you should be freakin' out." Temperance couldn't help but release a chuckle, "See that's what I'm talking about Bones. N-ways I just wanted to check and see if you were gonna come out with us tomor…today for your B-Day" _

_"I wouldn't miss it Seeley," she said and he knew she meant every breath of it. _

_"Great. See ya at the bar around 8?" _

_"Yes. Bye Seeley," she said. _

_"Sleep tight." He said and hung up the phone. _

_8 pm. _

_The boys were sitting at the bar already draining their second glasses of beer. _

_"Dude where is Tempe? Shouldn't she be here by now?" asked Michael. _

_"She should be here, lets give her another five minutes," answered Seeley. _

_The bar was filled with clads Seeley and Mike liked. They were sitting looking at the dance floor undressing most of the females. _

_Tempe spotted them sitting by the bar complimenting undressing the petite bimbos on the dance floor. She walked over and tapped Seeley on the shoulder. _

_"Sorry I'm late there was a ton of traffic," she said. _

_Seeley smiled when he heard her voice. A wave of relief rushed over him. He turned around and (literary) his jaw dropped to the floor. Tempe was standing in front of him wearing a maroon thin strapped dress. The dress accentuated her curves perfectly, enhanced her cute butt, low cut showing her perfectly curved chest. He legs seemed to go on for ever. Seeley never knew that she had long longs…well he did but not long drop dead gorgeous legs. _

_"Guys you okay?" asked Tempe with a smile on her face 'Ange was totally right!' she thought. _

_"Bones what did I tell you about wearing dresses at night…especially at bars," he said taking off his jacket placing it on her shoulders. _

_"You told me not to," she answered. _

_"Exactly the why are you standing her in a revealing dress?" he asked. _

_"Well, I saw it on sale and since today kinda is a special occasion I thought that maybe…" _

_"Special occasion or not Tempe you're not supposed to wear these kinda…" lord knows he wanted to say sexy dresses "…dresses at night." _

_"I don't see a problem with it…DO you Mike?" she asked the by stander. _

_"Nope. It looks very pretty on you Tempe," he said genuinely with a smile that soon disappeared from his lips after the glare from Seeley. _

_"Mike doesn't think it was a bad idea so…" she stopped talking after feeling a tap on her shoulder. _

_A 6 ft gorgeous guy with spiked dirty blonde hear, smiled at her shyly and said "Would you like to dance?" he finished with a charm smile. _

_"Yes" _

_"No" they answered simultaneously. _

_"No offence dude but I wasn't asking you. I was asking the single beautiful lady," he said discretely asking if she was single. _

_"I am single and yes I will dance with you," she answered taking his hand in hers, leaving Seeley standing by the bar alone, with the lady of his dreams dancing with some random player to Hot Blooded. That song had been their song. They marked it their song the first time they took a drive in Seeley's Camaro. Seeley knew he couldn't keep her by her side or label her his until he admitted his undying love for her. _

_"What's up with the dress thing Seeley? Lighten up buddy," said Michael patting him on the shoulder. _

_"Why do you prefer girls wearing dresses at bars and clubs," he said planting an image in his head. _

_"Bingo Baby," answered the eaves dropping bar attender. _

_"Easy to access…Oh Sh?t!" he said realizing Seeley's point. _

"Ugh Sir," said the cab driver, "A block away from Winsor Lane."

"Oh sorry," he took out a 20 dollar bill paid for his cab and walked a block home.

**Hope you liked it. Please please please review :) :) :)**


	6. Silent Departure

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews :) and thank you to those subsribing to my story :). sorry fot late update...school is mad crazy! n-ways here is the next chapter...not my best batch of words but i hope you like it...and plese (a million times review :) )**

She sat in the garage still inside his camaro. The car was filled with his smell, the music escaping the stereo was his music, the programmed radio stations were his favorite and the rosary hanging of the rear view mirror was his. Everything in the car was his except for Temperance. She hadn't admitted to being his, and intended not to. She had numerously told herself during the excruciating fifteen minute ride back that, she did not need him and he certainly didn't need her. He was a playboy for crying out loud. The kind of man who has girls throwing themselves at his feet, and she didn't want to be become like them. She sat in the car for a while trying to pull herself together. She didn't want any one to know about the nuclear meltdown that had occurred between her and Seeley. Of course Michael would notice, maybe Matt, she just hoped that information would not diffuse quickly like the smell of a skunk. She looked herself in the mirror before she left the car, and reapplied her make-up. She exited the unscratched car and walked into the Booth home ready to face the music.

The mood in the house was different. There was a smell of jubilation in the air contrasting the thick with tears of sorrow, thoughts of death and the departure of a loved one a couple of hours before. She cruised her way through the kitchen, ignoring Seeley who was downing a can of beer faster than any human form. She moved towards the sounds of laughter and talks and found herself standing at the door way to the living room. In it was every one, Mrs. Booth, Courtney and Jessica when draw in by the voice of none other than William Fitzgerald. In his had he was holding the same back velvet box he proposed to her 'a couple of days' ago at Renee restaurant. Faces of Matt, Mr. Booth and Michael where different from the ladies, the where masked by fake smiles, the constant nodding of the head and fidgeting as if they had ants in their pants. Their looks were fake as can be but to William, their faces inhabited happiness, not the reluctance to let go of their little girl.

She quietly turned without being noticed and seconds later found herself leaning on the kitchen table for support. She squeaked out, "What is he doing here?"

"Beats me," he said nonchalantly as and he cracked open another can of beer and started downing it faster than before.

She had expected to see the house empty at least the downstairs, with the girls jam packed in the bathrooms trying to get ready to escort Booth to the airport. Instead the residences of the house were sitting in the dining room, with twinkling eyes towards the man she wasn't sure she wanted to marry. Mrs. Booth's son was leaving for war indefinitely, but there she was resting her hands on her chest with a smile on her face. She hadn't seen one of those since the day Booth mentioned he was going to war. Nobody knew if he was going to re-enter the house in a black body bag, wheel chair, hospital bed, on two feet or stark naked. Nobody could bear the thought. They hoped to delay his departure but, it was inevitable, but them sitting in the living room with William, lightened the mood and seemed as if her boyfriend had stolen Booth's spotlight (as if having Tempe wasn't enough).

"Would you stop drinking the beer!" she hissed at him, "You're gonna be drunk by the time you to the base!"

"Why do you care," he said grabbing another can of beer headed for his bedroom.

The day was not going as planned for either one of them. Seeley had expected to her an ecstatic Tempe, to jump into his arms, yelling at the top of her lungs "Yes! Yes! A millions times Yes. I'll wait for you Seeley." Oh no. Her reaction wasn't even close to that, she burned his soul, took his heart ran it over with a monster truck, burned it with hell fire and to put a cherry on top of it all, her about to be fiancé was sitting in his fathers, absorbing all the attention Seeley was supposed to be getting. He was making his mother smile, something he hadn't been able to do since the day he told her he had enlisted in the army. The mother he knew died that day. He was craving for sweet dimples that appear on her face when she smiles. He missed the twinkle in her eyes but today he saw all that. Problem was… the smile was caused by William, the man holding a black velvet box about to propose to the woman of his dreams.

William was taking his place, making his mother smile a task he hadn't been able to accomplish. Seeley headed up for his room silently. He retrieved his camouflage uniform for the closet. His mother had refused to touch it, knowing it would the uniform his son would be buried in, the same uniform that marked him as the government's child not hers. She had refused to, and Seeley didn't seem to mind until today. William was the son her mother always wanted. A son, who has accomplished something in his life, ready for commitment, has a darn good job and a respectable name. For a moment Seeley asked God if he could die in Afghanstan. Then maybe, just maybe his family will remember him as hero. Tempe will remember him as a brave man not an alpha male playboy.

He slipped into his uniform, and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't like the monster staring back at him. His eyes were black with rage and shame. He straightened his army hat, at looked though his thinks for some pen and paper. He wrote three letters. One to his parents, Tempe and Michael. He poured his heart out in the letters. When he was done her kissed Tempe's letter and left the three letters on his dresser, so they wouldn't miss him.

Carefully maneuvering his way down the stairs he peaked in the living room and saw Tempe now sitting by her fiancé touching him, with the same hands that had caressed his body the night before. Fighting the urge to dodge a bullet in Williams head, Seeley got out the back door, and walked as fast as he could to the cab he had called and left. No good bye mom and dad, no see ya later Mike and no I'll be back before you know it Tempe. Nothing. No anything. Just letters he left on the dresser. Seconds later he was down the street hours away from the hardest journey of his life, with no hugs and kisses from his loved ones.

"Tempe, so what do you think about Williams proposal," asked Mrs. Booth in ecstasy.

"I'm surprised actually," she lied, "I didn't think he was even going to ask you guys for my hand in marriage," she said.

"Don't be silly hun, the Booth are your family, you love them and they love you. I thought it would be disrespectful if I didn't ask," he said in humble voice cajoling his girlfriend.

"Well you are definitely right about that buddy, but you seemed to have forgotten to ask one very important guy, in Tempe's life," Michael hissed from one corner.

"Who?" he asked nonchalantly.

"My son," Mr. Booth piped in.

"Oh dear, I'm sure Seeley would be very happy for her," she said oblivious to the 6 year love relationship Seeley had for Tempe.

"I wouldn't count on it," mumbled Michael.

"Now that you've brought up Seeley, we need to take him to the airport." Michael had had enough of William Fitzgerald; he wanted to part ways with him before his head exploded in fury. "I'm going to look for him in his room," he finished leaving for his best friend's room.

His long legs took the stairs by two's, impatiently wanting to vent off to Seeley. He opened his room and started venting, "You have no idea ho…," he stopped at his tracks when her notice the dry cleaners plastic bag and three letters on his dresser. His heart dropped knowing what his friend had done. He had left without saying good bye, left no piece of him behind except the three letters in his hand writing. He walked over his dresser still in awe, and grabbed his letter opened it and his heart hit rock bottom when he saw the contents.

The whole page was blank with only two lines if text in his scruffy hand writing at the bottom of the page. '_I had to leave. Make sure she is happy because God forbid she isn't I'm going to kill you with my bare hands for approving that son of a bitch to have her as a wife. I only ask one thing of you, give her keys to the car_.'

His heart pulsed with pain. The blank lines were Seeley's way of saying 'I have nothing to say to you' and Michael knew that. He grabbed the letters, pushed one in his back pocket before he left to face the music. His expression was grim and eyes almost glassy with tears.

"Where is he?" asked Tempe after seeing Michael's expression.

"He is gone."

"Where," she asked the question in everybody's mind.

"The airport it seems," he replied.

"That's riduculous. He would never leave without saying goodbye. He wouldn't leave witout saying good..." Mrs. Booth could bear the thought of him leaving without saying goodbye. Though she hated letting him go, she hated it more when she found out that he had left without delivering 'I love you mom'.

"I saw two letters on the on his dresser," he lied, "One addressed to you," he said handing it over to a teary Mrs. Booth, "and one for me."

She ripped the letter from his hands and opened it quickly wanting to find words of consolation.

_'Mom,_

_You looked so happy today, finding out about Tempe's engagement. I just couldn't handle removing those dimples from your cheeks by my departure. I'm sorry i left without saying good bye. I trully am. Have fun planning Tempe's wedding and don't forget to tape all the baseball games while I'm gone. I'm going to miss you mom. I left my rosary on my dresser, keep it for me. I promise I'll come back and get it.Take care of Matt and Dad._

_I love you mom._

_Seeley'_

The cab ride to the airport was a blur. He was now standing in line waiting to check in his light weight duffel bag, and get swoshed away in the silver bullet to his future.

**Review please :) :) :) :) :) :)**


	7. I Hate Days Like This

**THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW I WAS ON CLOUD NINE THIS WHOLE WEEK. I LOVE THAT YOU GUYS LOVE MY FanFic. Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. i did edit the paper actually so i think it will be good (it is likely that there will be some errors...but thas only because im functioning on about 4 hrs of sleep). I hope you will all enjoy the chapter and do what you love best review :) .**

The people stood in silence watching Mrs. Booth holding Seeley's later with such delicacy as if it were made of porcelain. Her hands were shacking, lips quivering from reading the letter. It was now she saw the detachment filled in his letter. His letter was filled with regret, guilt and blame. Mrs. Booth did not understand the meaning of his indifference. What was he trying to prove? She asked herself. With a questioning look, her eyes release the salty liquid that was threatening to fall. Instinctively her husband walked over to her with pain pulsing in his heart from the sight of tears on her flushed face. He embraced her in a death grip hug in attempt to calm his crying wife. Instead of giving the two a moment of privacy, the spectators remained still as if their feet were nailed to the hardwood floor with and watched the scene unfold. They watched Mrs. Booth cry like a child wrapped in her husband strong arms who occasionally whispered words of comfort.

Vulnerablity, pain and gloomy emotions showered over the spectators. Matt got up and left the room not wanting to break down in front to everyone. He wanted to be strong for his mother, and Tempe. Not far behind him Jessica stood up and followed her boyfriend up stairs to him room. She opened the door and found Matt sitting on his bed, elbows on his thighs and head comfortable resting in his hands, inconsistently filling his lungs with oxygen. He too was grief stricken by his brother's sudden departure. He didn't know what to think. He felt a pang of jealousy rush through him because Seeley had left a note for Michael and not him. He had forgotten to write one simple letter to his flesh and blood. He felt betrayed by his brother's impulsive act.

"Shit!" he swore, loud enough that Jessica heard her.

"Babe are you okay?" she asked with deep concern moving towards his boyfriend.

"Jess would you leave me alone for damn minute," he asked with a tone of command without looking into her eyes.

"M…Matt are you okay?" she repeated stepping closer and closer to him.

"I asked you to leave me alone for one minute," he commanded again. Jessica could hear the fear and anger in his voice, and the last thing she needed to do was leave her man to rot like this. Instead of answering Matt she kneeled in front of him and took hold of his hands but he didn't look up.

"Matt, look at me," she told him softly but he didn't budge, "Matt please…"

Matt did not look her. He didn't want her to see his grief stricken eyes, filled with rage and betrayal towards his brother. He just spoke in a soft voice, "He didn't say goodbye to me. He didn't leave me one fucking note, not even Tempe but he left one to Michael, not me. What if he doesn't…" he wanted to say 'come back' but the two words remained rested on his throat, but Jessica understood.

"Don't say that. You know your brother loves you, he wouldn't just…"

"Leave without saying goodbye…yeah well ah… so much for big brother," he said and got up from his position and walked out of the room leaving Jess alone staring at the cold once vacant spot.

Meanwhile downstairs Tempe couldn't hold back his tears anymore. After Matt's emotional exit, Mrs. Booth tear shedding and Courtney's tear streaked cheeks she couldn't hold back the warm tears any longer. One tear dropped as she blinked, and after that they came rushing out like water from a hose. She didn't moan like Mrs. Booth, or elicited sniffles like Courtney; her tears silently escaped her eyes. Pain started to alleviate at the same rate as her pulse. It pain wasn't physical pain but was emotional pain. The only time she had felt that same intense pain was the day Russ left her alone of their front porch.

Without saying anything she slipped out of the living room with her hand muffling the sounds about to come out of her mouth. She went into the kitchen and leaned against the kitchen sink like she had done the night before for support, only this time the hands she felt around her waist weren't Booth's.

"I'm sorry Tempe," whispered William in her ear gripping her closer to his body. It didn't feel right and Tempe knew. William was a good looking fairly muscular man but he was no Seeley Booth. He was about the same height as Tempe only taller by about 2 to 3 inches, making the embrace not as comfortable and comforting as the one Seeley had given her yesterday. The embrace made her cry more only because; she started to realize what she was missing.

"I know you guys were close," William continued, "but his leaving isn't the end of the world Tempe."

Tempe's chest was tight filled with pain and tears and anger, but fought all that pain and said "It's the end of mine," she whispered with a pain inflected voice. William turned her around but she didn't look into his eyes.

"Tempe look at me," and she did as she was told, "We are going to start a new life together remember. You are going to marry me, and we will have kids of our own in a little while, we have a whole life ahead of us. So please don't stay in this stage and look forward to our future together. And also look at the bright side no one is going to call you Bones anymore. Good thing 'cuz I never like it when he did," he chuckled trying to lighten up the mood by failed miserably.

'I did and still do,' she thought.

"Can you gimme a minute," said Tempe, moving away from his grip.

"Sure," he reluctantly answered. He knew something was off but wasn't sure what and he hoped that it didn't have anything to do with her engagement to him.

William left leaving Tempe by the kitchen alones for a few minutes. It wasn't until Michael touched her shoulder she snapped out of her blank gaze.

"Let's go for a ride in his car," he proposed gently.

Temperance nodded and walked over to the table to grab his keys. Her eyes stopped at can of beer on the counter, the last thing she saw him touch and she had to snap at him.

"You still coming?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered weakly.

Leading the way to the garage Tempe turned around and handed over the keys to Michael, so he could drive. The two got in the car, Michael twisted the key in the ignition and the camaro engine purred in response. The two drove for a couple of minutes silently until they stopped in front of a red traffic light.

"How are you holding up," asked Michael looking at Tempe. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"I'm holding," she curtly replied.

After another short silence and a couple minutes of driving in circles Tempe finally said something.

"What does your letter say?" she asked, with curiosity.

"Nothing much you know…just stuff," he lied. The last thing she needed was blame on her shoulder.

"Actually I don't know I. Plus I cant believe he didn't write me a letter. Not even I hate you or bye. Nothing."

"He did,' he answered her quietly shifting in his chair and pulled out a wrinkled letter. Temperance snatched it and quickly opened it to read the contents.

_"Today was just one of those days where everything I did reminded me of you and every song I heard somehow related to you. I hate days like today, because they remind me of the one thing I don't have. [I'm Frustrated because I can't tell if it's real. Mad because I don't know how you feel. Upset because we can't make it right. Sad because I need you day and night. Angry because you won't take my hand. Aggravated because you don't understand. Disappointed because we can't be together, but still I'll love you forever." _

_-Seeley_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :)**_


	8. The 'F' word

_**Here is the next batch of my words. not so proud my batch of words but i felt OBLIGATED to post a kinda fluffy post since it has bee all angst with the exception of the fabulous 4 by 6 rag charade ;). again not my best batch but i hope it bring smiles to your faces. **(sorry for typos)_

**_BTW: I DO NOT OWN BONES OF THE CHARACTERS (except a pair of my red and while worn out running spikes, and chealse FC jersey #11)_**

Michael had been stealing glances at Tempe, trying to read her expressions. He was relieved when he saw the corners of her lisp curved up into a smile, but that relief was short lived when tears glided down her flushed cheeks. Tempe had promised herself not to shed any more tears, but the note unleashed the liquid from her eyes. She knew that crying was a weakness, she wasn't willing to show any sign of vulnerability even around Michael. Booth had been her "vulnerability person". When ever she needed a shoulder to lean on he was there. When ever there was trouble in her paradise he was there. Booth was there up, front and center. Now that he was gone, Tempe had no idea who to cry to, vent to, or simply talk to. 

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

Tempe simply nodded and wiped her tears silently.

"What did he say?" he asked, but all he got sniffles.

"Tempe, it's okay you don't have to tell me now, we can talk about it later," he said.

"Thanks," she choked out.

The two continued on their aimlessly journey, both consumed by their thoughts. Until Michael said, "Want to go to Sid's?"

"It's in Washington…" Tempe said, in a tone that stated she wasn't interested.

"So…" he replied, "I think we should go. I really don't feel like going back to that hell hole. It…."

"It's not a hell hole," she retorted.

"Well it feels like one! Without Seeley it's a hell hole, and I can't stay and watch Matt, Mrs. Booth and Mr. Booth cry their eyes out."

"But we need to be there for them right now. Seeley would want that and you know it! So forgive for not wanting to go to Sid's and drown myself in alcohol!" she yelled. She had no intension of doing to but for a person in her situation it was acceptable.

"Jess will take care of Matt! Mrs. Booth has her husband. I have Courtney and you…you have no one! SO plea…."

"I have William! He is going to be my fi…he is my boyfriend!" she said. She couldn't finish the 'F' word, she knew Michael was going to seize the moment.

"Don't give me that shit Tempe. You and I know that you don't love the man. The only reason you're with him is because he has money! You're too blind to see that he wants you bear children for him. He is the kind of guy who wants you stay home and depend on him. You're not that kind of girl Tempe. Seeley and I know that you are destined to do amazing things better than being Fucksgerald wife!"

"I know…" she said sounding defeated. Michael and Seeley knew her better than anyone else, and it was easy for then to read that she wasn't happy with William… "and I'm not blind. I know what he wants from me I just…I can't…" she tried explaining but she felt a fresh set of tear flowing down her cheeks, "I feel bad for using him. Leading him on when I knew weren't going anywhere. I heart aches because I told wrong man that I love him. I don't love William I don't think that I ever did. I… I just wanted to be loved and he was there when you guys weren't. I thought he really cared but now I know he just wants to use me."

Michael hadn't anticipated on her being calm. He had insulted her and William in every possible way, but she remained silent.

"I'm so sorry Tempe. Just for the record, Seeley and I told you to call us anytime day or night. He didn't put me and him on speed dial or create those ridiculous codes for emergency for no reason. We wanted you to know that were there anytime you need us," he said.

"I know and I did, but you guys couldn't be there for me every second and attend to …. He was when I needed him okay. He loved me in a different way than you guys and I needed that more than anything."

"Tempe you don't need a man to define yourself. You're a beau…."

"I know I don't but I just needed someone…someone I could…satisfy my urges with, without being forced" she finished choosing her words carefully.

"I swear to go if you had used the 's' word I would have gone deaf," he said lightening the mood in the car, "Forgive me because I'm not used to using or hearing the word 'sex' and you used in the same line."

Tempe smiled at his comment, "You just did, plus I'm a grown woman Michael it's perfectly normal for me to have se…"

"Don't you dare say it!" he exclaimed, "As much as it pains me to admit that I know you have had 's' with Fucksgerald…"

"Would you stop calling him that!" she said, in a serious tone.

Michael disregarded her request and continued, "And with Seeley… I still see you as my little sister, and I came close to castrating Seeley when he told me you guys did it, on the kitchen mat, of all the places in the house the kitchen?"

" I can't believe he told you," she said covering her face with her hands.

"And believe me I didn't sleep with the image of you two burning in my head. Thanks to you too, I'm never going to walk into the kitchen without having that image." He said.

"Apologies, but please don't tell," she begged. The last thing she needed was for other people to find about her relationship.

"I promise. I wont. Though I think that the girls might be on to something, their eyes were darting looking at you two, and Courtney said something along the lines of 'is it me or did you sense the sexually tension between Seeley and Tempe during breakfast'." Michael liked the constant banter between them. Tempe seemed more relaxed and calm about Seeley's abrupt departure.

"What," asked Tempe when she saw Michael staring at her.

"It's just that I haven't seen you smile like that…well…," he couldn't finish the sentence because it brought sad memories about Seeley.

"A while?" she offered.

"Yeah a while." he finished with a smile.

"So Sid's?" he asked again.

"Michael I already said no," she said firmly, "We need to get home."

"No we don…"

"I need to get home. I have to talk to William, while I'm still determined. I don't want to prolong the conversation. The more I procrastinate the harder it is going to get," she said. Michael knew she was right and reluctantly gave in. The two drove back to the house and were parking in the garage in no time.

"Temperance," Michael said before she got out the car. Tempe stopped because he never called her that, it was usually Tempe, never Temperance and definitely never Bones. She looked at him with questions in her eyes and hoped to God that he wasn't going to tell her more devastating news.

"What is it Michael," she asked curiously.

"Umm…," he took the keys out of the ignition and handed them to her, "Here," he said, "Seeley told me to give them to you," he said not looking at her.

"What do you mean he gave me the keys?" she inquired, "The Camaro is his life…I can't…I wont have it. It's his car, I don't want it," she finished rambling.

"In my letter he specifically said to give keys to you," he said, "I'm simply following orders."

"I'm sorry I can't have it," she stated.

"What do you mean you can't have it? He left the car to you and nobody else."

"I won't have it," she persisted, "No!"

Michael always knew that she was stubborn but not this stubborn.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," she said as if it was a valid convincing answer.

"Because….because is your answer?" he asked, "If you don't want the car you gotta give me a more convincing reason than because!"

"You wanna know why I can't have this car?" she said not as a question, "Everything in here reminds me of him. Okay. I can't have this car when as I see is Seeley in the driver's seat. I can't live with this car…because…it's a part of him a big part him. I don't deserve it because…I haven't given anything to him."

"I'm sorry," he said after seeing the tears welling up in her eyes.

"My hormones are raging wild today," she said with no innuendo intended but Michael thought otherwise. Courtney had used the same line with him.

"Temperance…" he paused

"What?" she asked.

"Are you pregnant?"

**Be nice and review :) :)**


	9. AlphaMale Tendencies

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late post. School is crazy, SAT's tommorow well you get the picture. The only reason i was able to type this chapter was because i was working in overdirve due to holoween candy. N-ways some of you might recongnize the italics flash back...to those who dont enjoy.**

**Again I DO NOT OWN BONES but my running spikes and blues jersey # 11 :)**

**here you go...i hope my batch of words will meet your standards. **

"What?! Why do you think I'm pregnant?," she said rather defensively.

"Are you?" Michael asked again, not willing to drop the subject.

"No!" Tempe answered in a rather firm tone.

"I was just wondering," he replied, in an attempt to save himself from the wrath about to come.

"I'm not pregnant, and have no intensions of being pregnant anytime soon."

"I was just checking. Now that you're not pregnant why don't we go back in and see what the house holds," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wouldn't that be cheery."

The couple exited the garage, in a happy mood contrasting the elegiac emotions that covered them when they left the house. Using the back door of the house, the two enter the kitchen and found themselves once again, welcomed by a morbid mood. The silence enveloping interior of the house was deafening; leaving the two to assume that everyone had bolted themselves to their respected rooms, or left the premises. Without an exchange of words the two pursued on their mission, to find the missing inhabitants, why questioning looks on their faces.

Temperance entered the dining room and found her about to be fiancé sleeping soundly on the couch, with his legs propped up by the arm rest. She decided no to bother him. _"He is probably tired from the quick flight he took to see me."_ She thought. She stood there, leaning on the wall her eyes resting on William's body. His chest was rising delicately up and down, from the breaths he took. His hand right hand settled on his chest as if protecting his heart. A smart move on his part because it was about to be broken, by the same lady admiring his athletic figure. Tempe smiled when he saw his black socks, "_Very different from the socks Seeley wears," _she thought.

Everything about William was polar opposite from Seeley. His hair was wasn't raven black like Seeley, it was rather dirty blonde combed perfectly, contrasting Seeley's messy style. Though they were about the same size and greatly tones Seeley had stronger stamina that William; he beat him by a mile…other than Temper the six by four kitchen rug was a witness. Seeley had a funky side, promiscuous and frankly down right bad boy. Seeley didn't have a flashy job like William, he had dedicated had majored in criminal justice. Nothing much came of it then he chose to serve for his country. William however, was a rich man. His was a share holder of the wealthiest football club in England. His heart was in football, English football, not American football. Tempe knew that deep down William was great man but he was no Seeley Booth.

She left her boyfriend sleeping soundly on the couch and took the carpeted stairs to the second floor. Just like the kitchen the second floor of the house was morbid. She walked to her room, and found it unoccupied, "_Jess is probably with Matt,"_ she thought. Every one in the house was had their companion; Mr. Booth with his wife, Matt with Jess and Michael with his fiancé. "_Michael was right,' she thought, ' I have no one.'_ Michael words had been harsh but true. Tempe knew that she had fix things with William before it got out of hand. She walked over to the closet and pulled out her suitcase. It wasn't big, just a small back to full with toiletries and stuff. The Booth's had given the room to her, told her she should feel obligated to leave things in the closet. She did just that as she only retrieved her sweater and jacket from the closet.

Tempe knew she was strong enough to do this, but fear, complete fear vanquished her strong mind. She felt power drain out of her; she had to make a choice and fast. She knew she wasn't ready to marry William, now or ever. However if she had pick between Seeley and William, logically she would pick William. He was the better choice, posed no risks and will protect her. Seeley was just a fling, she told herself, but before making that assertion she examined the evidence. She thought of six years ago when she met Seeley. She liked him back then, but dismissed the feelings in hopes of long lasting relationship. Laying on the bed in a fetal position, Tempe thought back to the night her told Seeley about, Meghan, her imaginary friend and family secrets.

_**FLASHBACK SIX YEARS AGO CAPE CODE SUMMER VACATION **_

_Seeley got on to the path and started walking headed for the beach. A lot of things were going through his mind. He was thinking about Michael; what was he going to do with the baby. Was Aly really pregnant or was the stick past its expiration date. Was she going to abort? He had a million questions in his mind and he had not one answer for either of them. Seeley walked for about 20 minutes, trying to find answers but none came to mind. _

_The sky was getting dark and stars where appearing, but the street lights and lights from the stores, made the Cape Cod beach bright enough for Seeley to see objects from about 50 meters away. Being soothed by the sound of the sea and the feeling of the coarse sand under his feet, Seeley was lost in his thoughts until a tall object not far for where he was caught his eyes. _

_As he got closer tall object was a surf board. Though it was in the dark Seeley could tell that was a white surf board stuck in the ground. And not far from it was a person…someone sitting rather comfortable but their chest rapidly rising and falling. This scene intrigued his curiosity prompting him to walk faster towards to person. As he got closer he realized she was a girl. She had long hair…it seemed brunette or black …or some dark color…resting on her shoulders. _

_"Excuse me," said Seeley as he was approaching the person. Seeley could see her wiping her face quickly, trying her best to gain composure before he invaded her personal space. 'is she crying' he wondered. _

_"Hi," she said. Seeley knew the voice from somewhere. It was Temperance Brennan. _

_"Temperance is that you?" he asked _

_"Seeley?" she said. Seeley couldn't help but notice her shaky voice. _

_"What are you doing here?" she asked getting up, brushing off sand from her surfing suit. Yes she still had it on, but not fully on. She was wearing a tank top. A crimson red tank top, with the top half of her surfing suit tightly resting around waist. Showing Seeley how petite she really was. Her chest was had just the right amount of cleavage, her small waist, tight butt, and strong lean legs…bottom line she looked beautiful in a scruff kinda way. _

_"What are 'you' doing here?" he asked, "it's not safe for a girl like you to stay outside alone… 'especially' at night." _

_"And it's safe for you?" she said in a bitter toned voice. _

_"I would like to think so…so yes." He said firmly. _

_"Why is it safe for you and not me? I mean we are practically about the same age, plus I'm more familiar with Cape Cod than you" She said defensively with her arms crossed on her chest, clearly standing her ground. _

_"I was just saying it's not safe to be out here alone." He said. _

_"And it is for you?...because you are a guy," she said, with this look that Seeley couldn't place. _

_"Actually yeah," said Seeley stronger than he intended. Not knowing what type of girl Tempe was…those words should have not been said. Seeley didn't know he had enlisted himself in a suicide conversation. _

_"What is it with you people!" Tempe yelled at Seeley. _

_Truth was she wasn't yelling at Seeley. She was yelling at all the men that had made her life a living hell. Tim Riley, her current abusive foster father. Russ. Her Dad. Her previous foster fathers. All the guys who had asked her out as a joke or asked her out with the intensions of cozying up in the backseat of their mustang. Seeley was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. _

_Booth didn't get why she was so worked up about it. I mean most girls would agree but she, she had to bicker with him about it. Seeley thought there was nothing to bicker about, it was a widely accepted fact that it's fine for man to be dangerous situations than women. Well in Seeley's mind…not Temperance Brennan's. _

_"What people," he shot back. Just like Tempe he wasn't yelling at her. He was all riled up in his own set of problems…more like Michaels problems. _

_"Men! You always want to dominate everything. Assume you own everything. I hate those Alpha Male tendencies! I hate them…I hate it…," she said calming down a bit, but her words were caustic. _

_"Well has it ever occurred to you that 'they' want to protect you!" said Seeley. _

_"Protect me! Protect me how? By abandoning me? By leaving me alone in this world? By touching me? By telling me they love me and then yank my heart out. If that's what you mean go shown alpha male tendencies to someone who cares!" _

_'Holy cr#p' he thought. No one and I mean no one had talked to Seeley like that. No girl dismissed him like that or talked down to him. For the first time in his life he felt miniscule… He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to tell his best friend. How the hell was he going to find words that were going to calm her down...other than a pity sorry. He stood there as if his legs were super glued to the ground. He just looked at her…until she broke down in tears. _

_Tempe started to break down. She didn't want to, especially around men. She had promised herself not to let her guard down or cry around them…but she did. Seeley did the only thing he knew how. He closed the distance between them and embraced her in his strong muscular arms. He expected her to push away…which she did but, he kept his arms tightly secure around her. Eventually she stopped fighting back and melted in to his arms sobbing like a child. _

_Sobbing like a child wrapped around Seeley's strong forearms, Tempe felt a sense of security. Something she hadn't felt since the day Russ left. Her heart had shattered into a million pieces when she told Seeley everything, but somehow, whilst she was crying she felt it, she felt her heart piece itself together. As if Seeley was a tube of super stronghold glue she had been hunting for. She let herself fall deep into his chest, feeling his rapid fast heart bead against her. Tempe sobbed her heart out until her cries were over powered by the sound of the sea. _

_Seeley figured she had calmed down and stopped crying because he didn't feel her warm tears though his t-shirt and her breathing was getting back to normal. Seeley didn't say a word for he felt it was unnecessary at the moment. He simply rubbed her small back with his hands up and down and in lazy circles comforting her. This simple act became more than just comfort to Tempe. That simple act made her feel worthy of being touched again not violated. That simple act turned out to be the supper glue she had been looking for. _

_During that ten minutes of her sobbing Tempe and Seeley had managed to sit down on the beach, still clutched tightly together. They sat there in silence for what seemed like a lifetime. Seeley didn't know what to say and neither did Tempe. They sat there in silence until Seeley decided shattered the silence. _

_"You okay…?" he asked. _

_"No," she replied honestly. _

_Seeley hadn't expected this answer. Of course he knew the answer was either going to be; 'yes', 'no', 'I don't know' but he sure wasn't hoping for the last two. First Mike now Tempe, he didn't know how much longer it will be till he himself, snapped into half. _

_"But have to be." she finally said after another short silence. She got out of his arms though she wanted to stay enclosed in them for while…or even eternity. That felling scared her. It's not she wasn't grateful for everything Seeley had done…she was. She just wasn't ready to get hurt again. _

_Seeley noted that her voice had already changed. She was sounding detached, acting like nothing had happened. Acting like she hadn't sobbed into his chest the past ten minutes…though she was still wiping tears from her face. She pulled her hair back in a pony tail, trying her best to expose a tough exterior. He didn't get why she was doing that to herself but, that was because he had been exposed to the tip of an iceberg. He could see it in her eyes that she was in massive amount of pain and anger but she wasn't going to show it. _

_"Who is Meghan?" Seeley asked. _

_The question came as a surprise to Tempe. She dodged his question as by pretending like she didn't hear him. _

_"Tempe who's Meeghan?" Seeley persisted. _

_"Why are you interested? It's not like its any of your business." She said. _

_Just like that she had changed back in to her logical pissed off old self. _

_"It would not been any of my business until the time you sobbed into my chest. Please Tempe…who is she. I heard Tim talking about her." He said and sighed before pursuing, "Is she really you know ...an imaginary friend?" _

_Tempe didn't know how to explain herself. How many girls still had imaginary friends at the age of 17?. None. _

_She took a deep breath before answering him. _

_"She is. She is my imaginary friend. I know its ridiculous and you can tease all you want…but …it's the only way I know I how to deal," she said facing the sea not looking at Seeley. _

_She knew if she looked at him…she would sob all over again. One thing she didn't like about herself was that if she started crying…she couldn't stop. And she made a mental note of not staining Seeley T shirt again. Seeley didn't respond or interrupt her, he just sat there quietly looking at Tempe. _

_"When I was 15 my parents died, and a couple of weeks later my brother left. He left me alone and that's how I got to be into the system. I left most of my friends because I moved. New school, new people, new environment, new everything. I've been move around 3 times for the last one and half years. The friends that I had stopped staying in contact with me because I was in the system. And when you're in the system people start looking at you differently, you know." _

_Tempe talked about nonchalantly as if it didn't matter and that stuck Seeley as odd. He thought she didn't care but, he didn't know that her staying detached was the only other way she knew how in order to stay sane. _

_"Being moved around a lot never gave me a chance to stay put in one place and make friends…I tried but on one showed interest or paid attention to the new foster kid. So I bought a journal, and started writing entries, like short vignettes of my life or my day. I found it soothing and I addressed them to Meghan…she was a teddy bear I had when I was a little girl. My dad won it for me at this carnival we went to. It was the only thing I had left from my previous life. So technically I'm not writing to an imaginary friend… I'm writing the truest best friend I ever had. A best friend that actually stays around and never left me," she said. _

_Seeley understood what she meant and he understood her. Tempe left out the part about her being abused, she thought it was irrelevant to the topic. _

_"I'm sorry Tempe...I had no idea," Seeley said in a very low voice. _

_When he said that, Tempe looked over to find, his eyes staring fright at her. She felt as if he was staring deeply into her soul. Staring at something he shouldn't be. _

_"It's okay I'll live," she lied. Since the day Russ left she Tempe wasn't living she was doing her best to survive. _

_"So what about you?" she asked changing the subject. _

_"What about me," said Seeley. _

_"I mean I just told you my life story…you should tell me yours. You yourself said its human curtsey to tell something after they have told you something …" she said with a smirk, using a line Seeley had used a couple of day before. _

_Seeley was the complete opposite of Tempe and they both knew it. He didn't respond quickly because he didn't want to sound like ass. He felt that it was inappropriate if he said, ' Well of starters, I'm the quarterback of my high school team, striker in my soccer team and forward in my basketball team . I'm at the top of the high school food chain…bottom line I'm a jock. I like flirting with girls, sleeping around with them…and oh yeah I have live parents and a little brother Matt.' _

_"Ugh well, I have a mom and dad an a little an annoying brother Matt. I'm completely in love with my Camaro. And my best friend Michael…well his high school girl friends is pregnant with his child." _

_"Wow. Your friend is in trouble." She said _

_"Tell me about it." _

_"Boyfriend?" asked Seeley. _

_"Most guys think that I'm not worth it, so no. Girlfriend?," she asked blushing. _

_"Me…no," he said in a low voice meant only for her. _

_"Okay…I have to go," she said relieving the awkward silence that had grown. _

_"I'll walk you to your house," he offered. _

_" No its okay I think I'll manage. Plus I don't need…" _

_"…me to show off my alpha male tendencies? Yeah.," he said finishing her sentence. "How about I walk you half way? It's the least I can do for a friend." He said displaying his signature smile, "Whadaya say?" _

_Tempe knew there was going to be no way of talking him out of it. She simply agreed and said, "Half-way." _

_"Half-way," said Seeley grabbing her surf board. While the term 'friend' circled in Tempe's mind _

_No one had initiated a friendship with Tempe before since she had gotten in the system. Seeley had something about him and Tempe couldn't put a finger. And that 'thing' was a good thing. Her gut was telling her that he wasn't like the other guys, but then again Tempe didn't trust her gut. Her gut had gotten her in trouble more times than she can remember. Her gut had gotten her hurt more times than she count. _

_The walk home was better than she expected. It was very casual. They didn't talk about important things. Neither of them wanted to after the beach conversation, they both had enough serious talking for a week. Instead they just talked about nothing. And that nothing conversation was the best conversation relaxing conversation either of them ever had. _

_Of course being polar opposites, their conversations turned into arguments. Not harsh yelling…more like bickering. They bickered about different things. Tempe thought that football was a pointless alpha-male sport and being the quarterback of his high school team Seeley disagreed. _

_"I don't see the point of the sport," said Tempe laughing, "I seriously don't." _

_"I can't believe you. Where is your sense of patriotism?"he said utter shocked by her revelation. _

_"What?!," she said still laughing at him. "I just don't see the satisfaction in watching men crash into each other bodies," she said to her defense,"studies have shown that most football players suffer extensive injuries. Some have their scapular, clavicle, and humerus broken and they…" _

_"Ha? You lost me at the studies part, plus what does claxiv…" _

_"Clavicle," she corrected, "It's a … part of the shoulder," she finished. _

_"Why didn't just you say that?" he said. "Plus how do you know all those bones?" _

_"Oh I took Advanced Placement Human Anatomy last year…so I know bones," she said shyly. _

_"Cool," he said sarcastically. He dropped the bones subject and continued with the football conversation…because it was what he knew best. Plus, for some reason he couldn't explain he liked bickering with her. With other girls the bickering would be annoying, but with Tempe…it wasn't…he was very comfortable. _

_"Tempe…they are not just 'crushing into each others bodies'," he said making air quotes with his free hand. "It is a really good sport. So you don't watch the Super bowl?" he asked. _

_"Well…" she hesitated. _

_"You haven't watched the Super Bowl!" he said surprised. If it wasn't dark Tempe would have seen his eyes bulge out. "You haven't watched the Super Bowl," he repeated. _

_"It's usually on Sunday nights and I wanted to get enough rest for school," she defended her actions, "But I have seen the commercials…that counts right?" she asked. _

_"I guess. You know what one of these days I'm going to invite you to see the super Bowl," he said sounding calmer. _

_"I might take you up on that," she said obviously thinking that he was kidding. _

_Their football bickering dissipated and Tempe asked about his Camaro. But she had no idea she had woken up a sleeping lion. She had no idea that Seeley had been dying to talk about it all night, but he didn't think that she would be interested…heck even know that Camaro was a car. _

_"Are you sure you wanna know about my Camaro?" he asked a little skeptical. _

_"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?, "she said. _

_"Well it's just that most girls…aren't interested in that kinda stuff." He said, "You know cars, engines…It's mainly a…" _

_"A guy obsession?" she finished the sentence for him. "Yeah. Well then maybe I should be a guy then because I'm into cars." She said. _

_"Maybe you should," he said laughing at her suggestion. _

_"Hi I'm James Bond. James Bond," she said in a low deep voice, pretending to be male. She was trying to impersonate the voice of James Bond, but she failed miserably causing Seeley to laugh uncontrollably. _

_"What was that?" he said still laughing. _

_"I was trying to be…a guy…you know… James Bond," she said trying to convince him that she had done a good job at impersonating him. _

_"Bones that's not how you say it," he said. "It's more like…" _

_"What's Bones?" she asked confused. _

_"Oh, It's my nickname to you," he said poking her shoulder displaying his charm smile. _

_"No thank you. My name is Temperance Brennan and I intent to keep it that way," she sated with a firm tone. _

_"Temperance 'Bones' Brennan," he trying to make sound more appealing. "Ha? Ha?," he said as if asking for her approval. _

_"It's a juvenile name Seeley. Plus, I don't like it," she said. _

_"Sure Bones," he said knowing that it would bother her. _

_"Stop it!" she said playfully hitting her shoulder. _

_"Ouch! What's with you and hitting people," he said. _

_"I barely touched you," she said defending her actions. _

_"Barely…you call that barely. Tempe you're something else," said Seeley. Tempe was really something else. _

_"N-ways…this is the half way." _

_"Half way?" asked Seeley. He didn't want to leave her…not just yet. He was enjoying spending time with her. _

_"Half way," she repeated. _

_"Okay…umm here," he said handing her, her surf board. _

_"Thanks…and about tonight…" she tried to find words to say but couldn't come up with any. _

_"Don't worry about it. So...see ya tomorrow?" he said. _

_"See ya tomorrow…so bye," said Tempe as she turned, leaving him standing at the intersection. _

_He lifted his hand and said under his breath, "Bye Temperance." _

The difference between Seeley and William was that Seeley was there when ever she needed him. She was able to bicker with him, an activity that William was not willing to participate in. Leaving the fetal position, Tempe got up and ran her hands through her hair to make herself presentable. She straitened her dress and headed for the door. She house was still quiet but heard someone mumbling down stairs, she assumed it was Michael. As she stepped foot on to the stairs, a ringing sound came from Booth's room. With anticipation she turned and headed to his room. She opened the door, 'Messy as always' she thought.

She grabbed his phone from the dresser and answered, "Hello"

"Umm hi,' the female voice hesitated, "May I please talk to Seeley."

Tempe recognized the voice coming through the static but couldn't place it.

"May I ask who this is?" she politely inquired.

"Cam," the voice said, "Camille Sorayan."

Tempe immediately recognized name. It was Cam. It was the Cape Cod Cam. 'Shit" she thought.

"I'm sorry but Seeley is not her…" before she could finish Cam piped in.

"He already left for Afghanistan didn't he," she said.

"Yes…but how did you know that he was goi…"

"Oh about that he slept over my house the day before yesterday," she said.

"I'm sorry but he left already," with that curt reply Tempe slapped the cell phone shut.

"Oh my god," she said comprehending the words Cam had said. 'He slept over my house'.

**Please review and make me the happiest writter :) Criticism is always welcome. so again please review.**

**I hope you like my choice of not making her pregnant. i'm not prepared to make her pregnant right now. maybe in the future ;)**


	10. The past six months

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. I really hope you reveiw and tell me if you liked it, cuz the fewer reviews i get the more i start thinking that you guys arent fans anymore. which is a lie cuz most of you have subscribed to the story which means a lot but, reviews makes me smile. So pretty please review and tell me if you like the chapter or not. The reviews keep me going. The more the better. :) once again please click the submit review button and send in your review...thanks :)**

The call from the Cam was the last thing she needed, and the information that went through her ears was too much to for her to handle. She placed the phone of the dresser, shaking with fear, hurt, pain, anger. How could Seeley do this to her? Cam of all the people Cam. She exited Seeley's room with eyes full of tears. Tempe headed down stairs feeling miniscule and unworthy for anyone's love, maybe she did deserve to be with William; he hadn't betrayed her . Lucky for her he was already awake talking on the cell phone but the words that resonated in the dining room…lets just say were too much for her virgin ears and her already shattered heart to hear.

"I had fun last night too Rachel," he whispered into the phone. Tempe's heart stopped beating when she heard this. 'Maybe it's just a colleague from work,' she thought. She waited by the door to have her thoughts confirmed. It became evident to Tempe that her suspicions about William having an affair with a colleague were true. Lately he had been working late hours, going on trips on short notice, and those trips usually lasted longer than stated.

"Santa Monica? That's a little bit of trip, but I'm sure I can work out something, just to spend time with you and your firm ass," he coaxed through the static, unaware of Tempe standing at the door way. After these words it became evident to Tempe that William was indeed cheating on her, with his 21 year old secretary.

"Hun, she is very gullible. Trust me. I'll be able to make up some shitty lie and she will buy it. How do you think I have been able to get away for the past six months? Lies baby all lies," he said confidently. It all made sense to Tempe; William had been working long hours lately, his went on trips on short notice, and usually they lasted longer than stated. Temperance had been very gullible indeed.

"So Santa Monica here we come," he whispered, "Oh Rachel, bring that red lingerie I…" he was about to say love but the word stopped short in his throat after seeing Tempe standing by the door.

"Santa Monica should be perfect for the deal sir," he said trying to cover up.

"Bye."

He snapped his phone shut, and prepared to wrath of his about to be fiancé. She looked at him with disbelief, pain and anger. Instead of a furious expression, Tempe stood at the door fragile like rose petals. Her heart had shattered in to a million pieces from the "Cam" incident. The over heard phone call broke her heart into a million more pieces.

"Sweetie," he said advancing in her direction, but Tempe turned around and walked away and exited the house through the kitchen door.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath and pursued Tempe.

"Honey wait," he said as he grabbed her arm.

"Don't you touch me!" she hissed.

"What you heard back there was not…" William expected to see smoke coming out of her ears but all he saw was pain, and confusion in her glassy blue eyes.

"What it sounded like?" she offered, protectively crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"Yes I was just talking to a colleague about a business trip in Santa Monica," he said in a passive voice trying to wheedle himself out of the mess he had created.

"I know what I heard Will," she said in a soft voice, "I maybe gullible but I'm not stupid." She wanted to yell at him but she knew it would not matter. It would only give her instant relief but not rewind time.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Apparently for the past six months I haven't been giving you what you wanted, hence why you're fucking your 21 year old secretary," before she could finish he butted in.

"It's not like that Tempe. It's just that she is…"

"21 years old, young, sexy, blond, a mile long legs, breasts implants and oh yeah a firm ass. I get it William. She is everything I'm not. The total opposite and I understand. You could have told me that you weren't happy with me."

"I tried but I didn't want to…"

"Hurt me. Ha," she said sarcastically, "How do you think I feel now finding out like this. Finding out after you asked for my hand in marriage to my family. How do you think I feel William?," she didn't want to break down but her heart couldn't take anymore pain. The tears just unleashed themselves and trickled down her checks.

"You know what. You're difficult woman Tempe. I tried to tell you but you have been so pre-occupied with your stupid internship at the Jeffersonian. You have been obsessed with it. You forgot that I proposed to you! You know what else you've been obsessed with?" he asked rhetorically, "Seeley. Every since he said he had enlisted you'd been spending endless night with him and forgetting about me. Look Tempe I know he is your best friend but as your boyfriend I come first. How do you expect me to put you first when you've been oblivious to my existence?"

"I expected you not to cheat on me. Just a tip, boyfriends don't cheat on the girlfriends. I dealt with your endless trips William. I dealt with your attitude. I deal with your family even though they don't like me because I'm a foster child. I deal with your shit. All I asked from you was not to betray me and you did. You betrayed me William. Of all the things you could have done you betrayed me. You abandoned me." Her arms were still folded on her chest and the tears flooded down her checks. The words had been hard to hear, but William knew it was all true. On their first date she asked him not to betray him and he answered "never", so much for making a promise.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. He had never seen her so broken and shattered. He wanted to hug her, but knew she would not let him.

Tempe remained silent, looking at the setting sun behind William.

"Forgive me. Trust me again Tempe," he begged, "I promise I'll change."

"Forgive you or not, it doesn't change the fact that you screwed Rachel," she said staring into his eyes with her cold steel ones, "I was going to say yes. I was coming down stairs to tell you yes."

Tempe had made up her mind; she was going to marry him. He didn't deserve to be waitlisted like she had done to him. She was going to say yes. William didn't know how to respond to her confession. Could he have waited a month to hear her "yes"? He could have, but being the arrogant, impatient man he is he could not.

"Tempe, listen we can work this out…"

"Leave." She said in a cold civil manner.

"So that's it?" he questioned.

"Yes this is it. Leave," she repeated with a colder voice.

His eyes lingered on her face, and then turned around to leave. He knew he had screwed up big time, but he didn't care. Rachel was waiting for him in Santa Monica. Tempe looked at sunset and realized her life was turning out to be a bad literature novel. A chapter of her life had closed and new one was about to open. The million dollar question was Booth going to be in it. She remained in the back yard until; she heard his engine come to life and drove away.

She gathered all her strength and re-entered the kitchen containing regretted memories. She walked to the liquor cabinet, grabbed a bottle of red wine, Booth's least favorite, and poured it on the rug. The red liquid seeped into the 4 by 6 mat; the mad they had had their first sexual encounter on. The red liquid performed what it had been asked, it stained the rug. She stopped the red wine, placed it on the table and looked at the red stained patch. She picked up the wet rag and threw it in the trash. Erasing her past is what she had done, but she knew the memory had been imprinted in her mind.

Temperance went up stairs to her room, and grabbed her already packed bags. She deeply wanted to say good bye but couldn't. She didn't want to flood the Booth's with something to worry about. They need to mourn, and so did she, but refused to do so. She had worn her indifference, cold façade and that was going to do for the next month or more as she planned to vanish off the face of the earth. She planned to buy a cabin in a remote area and cabin was the only thing that would see her unwound with raw emotion.

After leaving a note on the counter, Tempe grabbed the Camaro keys; after all it had been left to her. She entered the car and pushed the keys into the ignition. She looked at the rear view mirror and saw the rosary. She pulled it off the mirror and placed it in the glove compartment. Temperance Brennan brought the engine to life and pulled out of the garage headed to Washington. The fate of the camaro was unknown. Whether it was going to have red wine spilled on the interior, have the tires slashed, or sleep with the fishes those possibilities where unknown.

All she could think about on her way to Washington was that Seeley and William had betrayed her. She had promised herself since her parents left her that she would not let anyone close to her heart. 'I promised...,' she whispered as if talking to someone else in the car, 'I promised myself, that I'm not going to let any man close to my heart. I made them exceptions, and look where it landed me.' She sighed and made herself believe the words she was whispering. She said this as if it was rehearsed in her mind. She said it like it was second nature. Tempe suddenly remembered a quote she read a while ago by Margaret Mitchell. As if it going to give her a boost of confidence she recited the bitter hopeless words in her mind, "'I [am never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken - and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I [live'" Seeley Booth and William Fitzgerald had left broken fragments in her heart, she needed time to recuperate.

Temperance pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"To what do I owe this call Miss Brennan? I thought told you not to call me this weekend," a voice answered the phone.

"I know Dr. Goodman, and I'm sorry," she answered.

"Then why are you calling your boss. I bet it's not to say goodnight," he bantered.

"No sir," she answered professionally, "I was going to ask you for something," she said hesitantly.

"Ask away," he replied.

"Well you see, I was wondering if you would give me time off," she said.

"How much time?" he asked.

"I don't know sir about four to eight weeks," she proposed.

"Take eight weeks," he said with out hesitation.

"Really?" she asked frankly shocked by her boss's answer.

"Yes. Really. Temperance listen you're one of my top interns and in two weeks I'm going to choose my interns. Off the record I've already chosen you. Take time off I know you need it. When you come back in you'll have a clean slate and clear mind and that's what I need from you."

"Thank you sir," she said.

"Now hang up the phone and spent you eight weeks wisely, before I change my mind."

"Bye Dr. Goodman," with that she hung up the phone and continued her journey to Washington.

A few hours later Temperance parked Booth's car in her parking spot. She left everything in the car because she knew she was going to need the luggage for her impromptu trip. She opened her apartment and found everything the way she had left it. Nothing was misplaced; everything was in its respectable place. She went to her bedroom and in matter of minutes she was rummaging through her closet, filling the duffel bag on her bed with clothes. She zipped it up, collected her letters by the coffee table, picked up her laptop bag and headed for the door. She looked at her apartment one more time, she needed to go away. Everything in the apartment reminded her of William or Seeley. She turned around, opened the door and encountered her best friend Angela Montenegro on the door step.

**Please review. dont forget to review :)**

hope you like the chapter, hopefully i'll post the next chapter next weekend.


	11. I Don't Want It

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review..criticize...give me feed back. I like feed back positive or negative constructive criticism. Please review and tell me if you enjoyed this chapter and the twist i put in to it. I really looking forward to reading your reactions. Hope you hada good turkey day ;)**

"She's going to be okay," said Jack Hodgins soothing his panicked girlfriend sitting in the Burlington General Hospital in Vermont. The words had no effect; she clung on to him for dear life, almost cutting off blood flow to his brain as she sobbed into the croc of his neck.

"Ange, you need to get check out," he said softly into her ear.

"No," she resisted releasing her grip of Jack, "I can't…I can'…I need to be here when the doctors come out."

Hodgins knew that there was no way of changing Angela's mind; she was in shock, her judgment was impaired and she was going to throw a fit if the doctors didn't deliver news fast.

"Angela, you have cuts on your face..." before he could finish Ange interjected.

"I don't care if I have cuts on face, Jack!" she yelled, "Or if my new red pumps are torn apart or if my new Vera Wang burned in the car. I don't care. I just want to know if they are okay. Jack I need to know if...if," she hiccupped now crying, "If Tempe is okay."

Jack reclaimed her hands in his a stared into her eyes. "Don't forget Muffin too. We need to know if Muffin is okay too," he said.

The name Muffin brought a smile to Ange' face. Ange nodded her head and pulled Jack in another death grip hug. The couple remained in the same position until a male doctor cleared his throat breaking the couple apart.

"Are you the family of Temperance Joy Brennan?" he inquired. By the look on his face Ange knew that she had to brace her self.

Jack stood up and closed the space between him and the doctor. "Yes..." he lied, "Is she okay?" he inquired immediately after.

"You might want to sit down for this," the doctor said.

"No I'm fine where I am," he answered on Angela's behalf and his.

"Ugh…" he began, "Temperance is okay. She has two broken ribs, suffered a minor concussion and the internal bleeding has stopped. Tempe is fighting really hard she is going to be fine. So don't worry about anything."

All the doctor had talked about was Tempe, no news on Muffin. The doctor had carefully chosen his words to escape the route leading to the topic of the unborn child in her womb. He sat with the couple for a couple of seconds more, until he took a deep breath to address the issue he wanted to avoid.

"Are you Temperance's boyfriend," he asked cautiously.

"Ugh no…I'm just…" he stuttered.

"He is my boyfriend. I'm Tempe's sister, Angela," she answered wiping her tears, "Ugh… all you've told us is about Tempe, what about the baby."

"Well, there were complications with her pregnancy. I'm sorry the baby didn't make it…."

The doctor went on talking about the medical reasons why the baby didn't survive, but he was talking to himself. Angela's heart started beating loud in her ears, her breathing became sporadic, she started thinking about the night she went over Temperance's apartment and found Temperance with blood shot eyes from crying, and she had the look of pain on her face.

_**FLASH BACK TWO MONTHS AGO **_

_**She looked at her apartment one more time, she needed to go away. Everything in the apartment reminded her of William or Seeley. She turned around, opened the door and encountered her best friend Angela Montenegro on the door step. Before Angle saw her tear streaked face she blurted out, "I slept with Jack." **_

_**"At least he cares," she mumbled it was then Angela realized that some was definitely wrong with her best friend. **_

_**"Sweetie, what's wrong," she asked as she let herself in her apartment. Temperance didn't respond. A fresh set of tears streamed down her face and with all her might hugged Angela. The best friends stood in front of the closed door, in a death grip hug. Angela didn't know what was wrong with her best friend but one thing was for sure, she was in trouble. In their embrace she noticed the duffel bag on the floor and Tempe's laptop bag right next to it. This was her "M.O", running away to avoid a confrontation or problem. **_

_**"Sweetie," she said rubbing her back, "Are you okay?" **_

_**She heard a faint no and felt Temperance's head shaking head no. **_

_**"Honey, we need to sit down okay," Angela directed pulling out of their hug, "Okay?" **_

_**"Yeah," Tempe answered weakly. She walked over to her couch and sat on the middle of the couch, right next to Angela. There was moment of silence in the apartment no sound was resonated through the apartment except the random sniffs from Tempe. The two sat in silence until Ange spoke. **_

_**"Where are you going?" she asked cautiously. **_

_**"I don't know?" she answered. Angela could see that she was nervous about something. She was pulling on the tussles of her sweater and taking sudden interest in her fingers. **_

_**"I can see the bag on the door way," she said softly, "I know were planning to run away. Why?" **_

_**"I slept with Booth last night," she replied softly. **_

_**"Hey it's about time!" Angela exclaimed she knew that their sexual encounter was an inevitable event. "You two had stored up sexual energy enough to light a small city in the mid-west." **_

_**Temperance didn't smile or flinch or react in anyway to Angela's comment. **_

_**"Oh," she sighed, "There's more to it isn't there?" **_

_**Temperance nodded. "William came over to Booth's house to ask for my hand in marriage." **_

_**"That's why you're running away isn't it?" **_

_**"Partly," she answered, "He was cheating on me with Rachel, remember his secretary we meet at that Christmas party last year?" Angela nodded. **_

_**"Well he's been having an affair with her for the past six months. Six months she repeated. I guess I just wasn't good enough for him. It seems I'm never good for anyone these days," she finished, and again found sudden interest in her fingers. She looked vulnerable, torn and clearly in pain. **_

_**"Sweetie," Angela began in a soft voice, "Sweetie," she repeated when Temperance didn't respond. **_

_**"Temperance look at me," she said grabbing her hands in hers. **_

_**"Look at me sweetie," reluctantly Temperance turned her head and looks at her best friend. **_

_**"There is nothing wrong with you. You're a gorgeous independent woman with a killer hot body, Angelina Jolie would leave Brad Pitt for you. A lot of gi…" **_

_**"Angelina Jolie isn't lesbian. She has chil…" she interrupted. **_

_**"It's a complement honey," Angela smiled, knowing Tempe was never the one to ditch her logical ways. **_

_**"Thanks, I think." **_

_**"Sweetie, William is your Matthew McConaughey. He is the second best not the best…" **_

_**"I don't get what you mean," she said as suspected. **_

_**"Okay. What I mean is it's kinda like when you want Brad Pitt and you get Matthew McConaughey. William is...well was your Matthew, a replacement for Booth your Brad Pitt. You settled for the second best Tempe, when Brad Pitt was right around the corner." **_

_**"Some how I got that," she said smiling. **_

_**"Good. William doesn't deserve you and never did so stop wallowing and tell me about the sex you had with Army Hottie Booth." **_

_**Tempe didn't respond verbally but a small smile formed on her lips. **_

_**"No way!" Angela squealed, a reaction that made Tempe smile even more. "Was it that good! Wow. I knew you both of you had mega-watts of stored sexually energy enough to light a small city in the mid-west," she repeated. **_

_**"Enough about me Ange, what do you mean you slept with Jack Hodgins," she said trying to change the subject. **_

_**"Before I answer that I need to know one thing." **_

_**"What?" Tempe inquired. **_

_**"Where?" Angela asked. Blood rushed to Tempe's cheeks and reluctantly she answered, "The kitchen floor." **_

_**Angela sat still for a moment, with her mouth agape until she said one word that made Tempe blush even more, "DIRTY!" **_

_**"Ange," Tempe retorted. **_

_**"Fine. I'm letting it go for now," she said stressing the word now. **_

_**"So you and Hodgins…" Tempe prompted suddenly feeling a lot better. **_

_**"Yeah," she admitted. **_

_**"Hodgins?" she asked again. **_

_**"I know I said he was well weird…" **_

_**"If I remember correctly you said he was "the slimy bug guy"," Tempe corrected. **_

_**"Yes, but he is really sweet. Today he was showing me how to examine grit and a bunch of other stuff in the lab, and then he kissed me...and I kissed him and then you know…one thing led to other next thing I know we were in bed in the Egyptian vault," she rambled. **_

_**"So I take it you fled before he woke up," she asked. **_

_**"Well after well you know," she motioned with her hands, "He said 'Ange I want to take you to dinner'. Well after that I freaked out and I told him it didn't mean anything because we barely know each other. I said it was just two adult satisfying their biological urges and then…" **_

_**"You used my biological urges line?" Tempe asked amused. She had never seen Angela so nervous, confused about a guy. **_

_**"Well I didn't know what to say. He admitted that he liked me and wanted to take me to dinner. Dinner is big. I mean really big. It's the invite that means I want you to be my girlfriend…omg I'm crazy aren't I," she finished was pacing nervously in front of Tempe. **_

_**"You like him," she simply stated. **_

_**"What No!" she answered rather quickly, "Well…Yeah I do, but he is still bug guy." **_

_**"Ange I fail to see why you're frustrated over having sex with Hogdins. You've slept with other guys you liked from the Jeffersonian and didn't act like a loved stuck teen." **_

_**"You don't get it. I mean sex with the other guys is just sex. But with Hodgins it's 'sex'," she said. **_

_**"You're not making any sense," Tempe responded. **_

_**"What I mean is, once in a while, every once in a while two people meet and there is that spark. And yes Tempe, he is the slimy bug guy that's all I saw at first but, we made love, and I became one with him. I can't remember the last time I felt that." **_

_**"Ange, it is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space." **_

_**"Ditch the logic Bren. What mater is that we try and when we do it right we get…"**_

_**"Close," she finished.**_

_**"Yeah," she answered surprised, "Did you feel that with Booth?"**_

_**"Yeah, and I blew it. I told him it was a mistake and I was going to marry William, next thing I know he left without saying goodbye."**_

_**"I'm sorry," Ange comforted her friend.**_

_**"You know I could have coped with him leaving without saying anything, but," she stopped and took a deep breath, "He left me keys to his Camaro, and a note."**_

_**"What did it say?"**_

_**Tempe didn't answer she walked to her luggage and opened the outside pocked of duffel bag and grabbed the note Booth had left for her. Temperance handed the note to Ange.**_

_**"Today was just one of those days where everything I did reminded me of you and every song I heard somehow related to you. I hate days like today, because they remind me of the one thing I don't have. I'm Frustrated because I can't tell if it's real. Mad because I don't know how you feel. Upset because we can't make it right. Sad because I need you day and night. Angry because you won't take my hand. Aggravated because you don't understand. Disappointed because we can't be together, but still I'll love you forever." **_

_**-Seeley **_

_**"Wow," was all Angela could come up with.**_

_**"That's why I need to leave. I need to clear my mind and come back to start on a fresh slate. Dr. Goodman gave me two months off. I'm planning…"**_

_**"I'm coming with you," Ange said.**_

_**"What? You can't Ange I don't want this to jeopardize with you job."**_

_**"Sweetie, I've got Goodman wrapped around my finger, need I remind you he and my dad are best friends."**_

_**"Yeah forgot about that part."**_

_**Angela pulled out her cell phone and called Dr. Goodman. To her request she was granted eight weeks of vacation.**_

_**"So where are we going to head off to," she asked her friend.**_

_**"Afghanistan?" **_

_**"Not that far sweetie. As much as I would love to gawk at Army Hotties I think I'll pass."**_

_**"How about Vermont?" she asked.**_

_**"Okay, but where will we live?" she asked.**_

_**"Michael and Booth bought a small cabin in the mountains. They took me there on my 21st birthday. They gave me a spare key incase I needed to get away from Washington. I haven't been up there in a while I think its about time I visit the mountains." **_

_**"Okay."**_

_**"Okay?"**_

_**"Yes. Lets got to Vermont. Maybe we can find hot skiers." **_

_**The best friends rushed to Angela apartment for clothes and headed down to Vermont.**_

_**5 weeks later.**_

_**"Tempe, you're sick. Throwing up four days in a row means you're sick," Ange said to her friend who was sitting on the bathroom floor.**_

_**"I'm fine Ange. I don't need to go to the hospital. It's just a stomach flu," she explained. Tempe knew that there a possibility that she was pregnant but she refused to acknowledge it.**_

_**"Bren, you said that three days ago. I'm worried about you. You've been throwing up in very morning, you're tired all of a sudden and you complain about your breast being sore…omg! Tempe when was the last time you had your period?" **_

_**"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked defensively.**_

_**"Bren answer me!"**_

_**"I'm late…"**_

_**"How long," she asked.**_

_**"About two weeks."**_

_**"And it didn't occur to you that you might be carrying William's child. He nee…"**_

_**"It's Seeley's," she interrupted.**_

_**"From the love fest you had Booth's kitchen…wait when did you find out?"**_

_**"Last night," she said rubbing her stomach.**_

_**"What are you going to do about the baby?" she asked.**_

_**"Ugh...I don't know. The truth is I don't want it. I don't want the child," she closed the subject, and left the bathroom with a dumb struck Ange.**_

Please review :) and i hope you all had a happy turkey day!


	12. I Wish He Was Here

**I'm sorry people for the late post! school is an evil thing!!!! nways here is the next post. typed in a jiffy so sorry for any errors. Review :)**

**Two weeks ago**

**"Yes. 9 am is perfect. Thank you," she said into her cell phone, "I'll see you tomorrow then."**

**Ange stood by the door and watched her friend finish her call.**

**"So you're really doing it?" she asked in disbelief.**

**"I don't see why not," she answered her in a curt manner.**

**"Tempe," she sighed and moved closer to her.  
"Ange I know we don't share the same values on this issue, but I'm thinking what's best for me. Dr Goodman gave me a job…I'm only 24 and not ready to be a mother not forgetting I have the rest of my life ahead of me. So yes I'm doing it,"she finished living no room for argument.**

**"What about Seeley," she asked silently. Tempe knew where she was going but tried to deter her question.**

**"I just don't want to be a bad mother to …it," she said replacing child with it. She knew she had to stay detached from the "it" growing in her womb or she should never go through with the procedure she scheduled.**

**"I take it you're not going to tell him about the baby," she concluded.**

**"It's merely a baby. It's just a cluster to growing cell. So no, I'm not going to tell him about his sperm growing inside my egg," she said.**

**"You don't have to be so detached you know," she commented, "You have a child growing inside you Temperance. No matter how much you try to scientifically explain the child in your womb the fact remains that…"**

**"Please Ange," she stopped her, "I'm trying to let go of the things in my past. This child will remind me of Seeley, Michael, Rachel and every fucking thing that happened almost two months ago!," she stopped, took a deep breath and continued choosing her words carefully, "Removing the cells in womb will take care of that. It will give me a new slate and I'll be able to restart my life normally."**

PRESENT

She felt her self in a slightly laying on a stiff matress, 'Clearly not my bed,' Tempe thought. Her eyes felt heavy as in two boulders were resting on top of them. She knew she needed to wake up and find out whether she was still alive or residing in the land of the dead. She wanted to know if Ange was okay, and most importantly if the faint heart beat inside her womb was still breathing. With her eyes closed she tried to sense where she was, but immediately recognized her new residence, due to the beeping sounds of her life support machine. She smelled the detergent in her room; it was cheap and sterile and the cold air that hung around Temperance immediately knew she was in the hospital.

Wanting to find out the status of her unborn child Temperance, tried to lift her right hand to feel her stomach, an action that had become a habit, but her right hand was clutched tightly and had weight resting on top of it. She pulled her hand again but this time she felt pain shoot from her hand chest and stomach. Temperance winced, and to her luck the weight on top of her moved.

"Sweetie," she heard and smile crept upon her lips. With all her might Temperance finally open her eyes finding Ange sitting by her bed side. 'She's okay' she thought.

"Ange…" she managed to choke out. Gently Angela moved her index finger and rested it on her lips.

"Shhh…Don't talk. I'm right here Sweetie just stay put. I'll go get the doctor," she soothed and immediately exited her room.

The word 'shhh' was the last word she needed to hear. Temperance wanted to know if her child was okay. Ignoring Angela's advise to stay put Tempe attempted to sit up, but the broken ribs in her abdomen prevented her to so. "AGGGHHH" she winced in pain. She reluctantly stayed put, knowing that if she made more movements she might suffer internal bleeding and she didn't want that for her child.  
Not a minute later the doctor male doctor entered with Angela. Professionally the doctor walked up to her and checked her vitals.

"How are you doing Dr. Brennan? How are you feeling?" he asked still performing his duties.

"Okay but, I have pain in my abdomen," she informed him information he already knew.

"That's expected for some one in you position. You ha…" before he could finish he piped in.

"I know I have about three broken ribs and suffered a minor  
concision, but what I need to know is if my child is okay?" she demanded.

"Dr. Brennan…" he paused not knowing how to continue, "ugh I'm sorry to inform you," he started in a detached voice. Tempe knew that voice, she had used it numerous of times with her clients.

Temperance didn't hear anything else the doctor said but words that broke her heart "You had a miscarriage". The doctor when on to say that it is common in the first trimester but her had had lost Tempe at miscarriage.

"Dr Brennan," he called her. She neither responded nor flinched. She just stayed put her eyes closed, pain mounted her chest, and distributed itself through out her body. She didn't even hear the doctor leave, or when Angela grabbed her had and started to whisper words of comfort. Temperance felt herself go numb. She felt her heart skip a beat. She felt pain she had never felt before.

"I've been asked to perform sexual acts against my will," she randomly began after what seemed like hours of silence, "I've been targeted by the mafia. I've been shot at. I've been cheated on. I've had a broken arm. It was painful…but this," she choked letting releasing tears from her eyes, "This hurts. It hurts more than any of that."

"Sweetie," Angela said as she moved closer to her friend and embraced her into a warm hug. If she knew what to say she would have. If she could say, 'I know what you're going through,' she would have, but truth be told she did not. By the look on her friends face and the tears she had shed and the torn look in her eyes, Angela knew that she had never felt an ounce of pain Tempe was feeling.

Silently Tempe sobbed into Angela's chest trying to erase of the pain, anguish and the thought of the life she had growing inside her. However, it seemed that the more tears shed the more pain ripped through her abdomen and her heart, also an unsettling feeling settled at the bottom of her stomach. With her head resting comfortably on Angela's chest she recalled the day she found out about little muffin. Saying she freaked out would be the understatement of the year; Tempe wanted to get an abortion immediately. She hadn't felt a pang of happiness when she held the pregnancy stick with a plus sign. She didn't have the love of her life holding her hand telling her it was going to be okay and that they were going to be great parents. Everything was going wrong. So wrong. She had just gotten a job at the Jeffersonian and she sure wasn't going to let the cluster of cells growing in her womb get in the way of that.

"Bren," Angela broke the silence.

"Yeah," she answered with a shaky voice.

"You never told me why you changed your mind about the abortion. You said you were going to tell me about it some day and well," she hesitated, "If you don't want to I completely underst…"

"I was sitting in the waiting room," she said cutting her friend off, "I thought about what you said…that no matter how scientifically I tried to look at my pregnancy the fact remained that I was carrying with Seeley's child. I realized that I really didn't want to forget Seeley. The probability of him dying in Afghanistan, is not in his favor, so I wanted to keep a piece of him, something to remember him by…you know I case he," she pauses and reluctantly finishes her sentence, "dies. Plus, he promised me he would come back…I guess a part of me wanted to wait for him, welcome him back with our child and maybe we would become a…"

"Family again?" Ange offered.

"Yeah. It's not like me to try to romanticize situations, try to come up with irrational fairy tale endings but I guess the baby made me…" before she could come up with a logical explanation why she was all hormonal besides the pregnancy Ange piped in.

"Sweetie it is okay to want that. There's nothing wrong in wanting that. You deserve a family just like everyone else and Seeley is perfect for you."

"Sometimes I doubt that," she said as her romantic feelings changed into bitter ones, "I mean he is so different from me. He is a playboy Ange, I was so stupid to think that he would want to have a baby with me," on top of the bitterness she started crying again, "You know he slept with Cam the night before we slept together, so I doubt that he will be faithful to me when he comes back..well if he comes back."

"Honey calm down," said Ange rubbing her hand up and down her forearms, "You know I'm can always bring you two together, besides you two have major sexual tension, remember that time in Barkleys during the famous Cape Cod," she said trying to distract her from stressing on the negative and the loss of her child.

"Yeah," Tempe smiled and took a trip down memory lane.

**CAPE COD VACATION [Seeley 18 Tempe 17 Ange 17**

**Friday was a shinny sunny day and Tempe decided to treat herself and go shopping for a couple of clothes. It wasn't a treat per se it was more like a necessity. She got in to Barkleys to get a couple of tanks and jeans and maybe a bra or two. She got into the air conditioned store and started to look through the merchandize, oblivious to Ange who was standing behind the register. Ange spotted Tempe and walked her way. She had to find out why Seeley and Tempe had been playing 'tango' with each other the whole week.**

**"You know he is completely miserable without you right?" said Ange with a grin on her face. If she knew that Tempe was limited in the social skills department she would have approached her differently. **

**"Excuse me?" asked Tempe. It took her a second to realize that the girl before her was Ange…the girl from the diner.**

**"I mean you and Seeley," she continued ignoring the blank stare from Tempe, "are you guys dating or something because I have seen you avoiding him at the beach and you don't surf as much as you do anymore. Is it because he is the lifeguard now? Cuz ton of girls would reconsider dumping a lifeguard but yo…?"**

**"Are you stalking me? And Second we're not dating and third its non of your business," snapped Tempe.**

**'What the h3ll is she trying to prove,' thought Tempe.**

**"I was just saying I mean you two have been playing Tango with each other the whole week and I'm kinda thinking that its time to stop and have a serious make-out session. You know to release the sexual tension vibes I'm picking up from both of you." said Ange with a naught grin on his face.**

**"Would you stop! He is not my boyfriend! Jeez."**

**"Ugh-ha," she said placing her hands on her hips not buying a word Tempe was saying.**

**"He is not."**

**"If he isn't then Mr. Hot Stuff has the hotts for you! He is clearly not into Cam but you … he spaces out when he looks at you and his eyes…"**

**"Would you stop…," **

**"Yeah sorry got caught up there for a second," Ange turned at the register and his eyes landed on a very hot and solo Mr. Hott Stuff. Seeley Booth saw Tempe and Ange and walked over were they were standing.**

**"Hi Temperance," said Seeley**

**It took Tempe a couple of seconds to realize that Seeley had uttered those words. Truth be told…Tempe missed Seeley's soothing voice, look and touch. The time she spend running away from him made her crave him more, but after a couple of days she started to erase everything about him. She was starting to forget his scent, the way he looked good even though his hair is such a mess and those warm brown orbs. And here he was standing a little more that five feet away from her, reminding her of what she was missing.**

**"Hi Seeley," said Ange with an innuendo grin.**

**"Hey Ange…," he said spaced out, his eyes still focused in Tempe.  
Ange looked at the two and saw that no one was giving her the time of day, fed up with their silence she nudged Seeley and said, "I'll see you around guys," neither Seeley or Tempe said anything or looked at her, "Okay I'm gonna leave so you guys can have a nice little chit-chat," and then she left.**

**Seeley and Tempe stood there looking at each other…neither one not knowing what to do or say. Both Seeley and Tempe had picture this scenario millions of times in their minds. Gone over what they were going to say a million times. Somehow they both convinced themselves that they would be ready to talk next time they met each other. But with the chilling thick silence between them, they weren't even close to being ready. **

**Seeley looked at her, observed every detail of her visible to him. She was sending off nervous vibes from her body though her stance said otherwise. She wasn't looking well. Pretty yes…but well no. Her face had turned pale, she had lost a couple of pounds. She didn't look like the dieting type and that realization worried Seeley. Her hair was resting gracefully on her shoulders and her eyes looked stone cold. Tempe wanted them to. Seeley looked beyond her cold eyes, she saw a side of Tempe he didn't want to see. It wasn't anger or coldness it was fear. Fear mixed with pain, betrayal, abandonment and loneliness. Seeley wanted to close in those five feet and just embrace her in his arms but he knew that it was going to scare her. That he didn't want.**

**They stood there for what seemed like eternity, but in reality it was only a minute or two. Neither one of them spoke, neither one of them coughed, or moved an inch. They just stood there looking at each other, devouring on what they both had missed. But they weren't going to admit that. Especially Tempe. She truly had missed him and Seeley had missed her. **

**"Hi," repeated Seeley nervous as hell. He had never had to work so hard to get a girls attention. Usually the charm smile did all the work, but with Tempe…he had to give some effort.**

**"Hi," said Tempe finally looking away, and started to move through the jeans on the hangers. She tried to show no interest in him…but after a week of hide and seek, the eternal look she doubted that he was going to leave just like that.**

**"So…" he said trying to come up with something to say.**

**"So…" she said no sure what to say either. She just kept on looking through the jeans trying to ground her mind from a Seeley who was standing closer, 'God he smells so good,' she thought.**

**Seeley chuckled when he saw what size of jeans Tempe was going through. She was going through sizes well over hers.**

**"What?" she asked. All of a sudden she was self conscious. "Do I have something on my face ," she thought….**

**"No you don't have anything on you face," said Seeley still smilling.**

**"Shit…I said it out loud," said Tempe, " I wasn't supposed to say it out loud. I was just thinking it. I didn't think I was going to because ugh you know…." she stopped after seeing Seeley look…the one that says shut up and stop rambling.**

**Seeley kinda smiled when he saw her rambling, she couldn't stay still and she couldn't look at her. 'Good she's nervous just like me,' he thought.  
"Ugh Tempe…" he said hoping to God she would respond**

**"Yes." she said curtly.**

**'Not the response I was hoping for…but okay,' he thought stepping  
closer to her. He was now standing a little less than a foot from her. Talk about invading some personal space. Tempe backed away but found yet another rack of clothes behind her. Seeley had successfully cornered her. **

**"You've been avoiding me," he said in a low voice only meant for her. The close proximity made it very difficult for Tempe to think of a quick smart-a$$ comment.**

**"That's because I didn't want to talk to you," she said bluntly.**

**'Woa she's blunt,' he thought**

**"I figured and the reason I kept looking for you is because I wanted to know if I had done something that offended you in anyway. If I did I'm really sorry, though I'm not sure what I did but I'm really sorry. If it has anything to do with the Cam or any girls who have been tagging along with me, I'm sorry its not my fault. I was just hoping that…," Seeley stopped when he heard Tempe calling his name a little loud that intended.**

**"Seeley!" she said and he started at her nervously, "If you stop rambling about pointless information that doesn't concern me or you…I'll meet you at in front to Tim's shop around 7 okay. Then we can talk like two civilized adults."**

**"Umm..ughh..Okay. But what guarantee do I have that you're going to be there, and you're…"**

**"Of course I'm gonna be there. I'm not going to stand you up. Jeez Seeley. Be at the shop and I'll meet you there around 7 okay." she said leaving absolutely no room argument. **

**"Okay." he finally said. Still in close proximity and finding it difficult to part each other Tempe finally said, "Can I finish shopping now."**

**"Sure," he said reluctantly.**

PRESENT

"Plus he doesn't give up easily," Tempe said.

"I know. You should know...so does that mean you will tell him about…" Ange didn't finish her sentence.

"When he comes back...yes. I just wish he was here with me."

"I know sweetie," with those words the two friends slept soundly in the hospital bed and awaited what the sunrise was going to bring.

**Seely will come back in the next post! It going to be a 2-3 years in the future and the reunion is going to be...well let me just say bitter sweet.**


	13. Rapid Chain Reaction

**Thanks guys for the responces they were really helpful. so again Thank you. Here is the next chapter. I know some of were wondering who else knows about the pregancy Matt or Michael...so i decided [blank you will findout in this chapter. AS for which route the story is gonna take, I'm certain about c the other choices i guess i'm gonna decide as i go. but to you all parker lovers he is gonna be in the FF as a major character. He will be around 10-12 definately older than in the show...but i need him older to have a better male bonding with Seeley. so again thanks for the responces.**

**I believe that every ff/ book/story has a boring chapter...well this chapter might be.. It more setting the stage for what about to come so bear with me. Sorry if there are any errors don't have an editor yet... so enjoy ;) and dont forget to review and tell me how you feel about the transition im about to make.**

**two years later**

"Thanks for coming," said Temperance enveloping her best friend Ange into a warm hug, "I didn't mean to disturb you and Jack, I mean you just got engaged and I feel bad taking you way from him every time I need….," before she could ramble any longer Ange interrupted her.

"Sweetie stop. I wouldn't miss this for anything and as for Jack I'll make it up to him."

The two took their seats at a table for two in secluded corner of the restaurant. The restaurant wasn't much, it was just a simple yet elegant Chinese restaurant named Wong Foo. Tempe was acquainted with the top chef, Sid and that just made her life easy for he was the only man in her life who knew what she wanted off the menu and whether it was take-out or eating in. He knew all this with out receiving a peep from Tempe.

"So…," said Ange not knowing where to begin. Today wasn't just another dinner at Wong Foo. Today was different, the circumstances that had brought them together where difficult.

"Coraline was due this week," she stated bluntly with a shaky voice.

"I know sweetie," Angela answered and took Tempe's hand into hers.

Coraline Joy Booth, had been scheduled for this week. If it weren't for the accident and miscarriage that took place two years ago, Temperance would have been at home singing happy birthday to her daughter. Although, it hadn't been officially announced that the child she was bearing was a girl, Tempe felt it in her that it was girl. Tempe thought that it was irrational for a mother to know the sex of her child with thought using the sonogram technology, but the symptoms she had during her curt pregnancy told her she was carrying Booth's daughter.

Upon 'maternally' deciding that she was carrying a girl, she and Ange had spend the last couple of days before her miscarriage thinking about names, both male and female…but Tempe focused on female ones. It took her a great deal of time to find a better name to replace 'muffin' or 'fetus' or occasionally the 'it', but the day she was going to get the pre-maturely developed fetus removed, she decided upon a name she knew Booth would love 'Coraline'. Coraline was the name of his grandmother. When she died she remembered how he was torn and hurt, and giving their child her name would let her spirit last longer.

"It's been two years Ange, and yet it still hurts," she said clutching Angela's hands tighter. Despite sounding vulnerable Tempe still kept her guard up, they were in public and she didn't want to crumble down in front of an audience.

"You know Booth used to say that, 'time heals everything'," she started, "I don't think that this is going to heal. Sometimes I dream of giving birth and some nights I feel the knives cut through my stomach taking her away. I don't think I'm ever going to forget this and let it go but…."

"You shouldn't," he friend answered immediately, "it's something that happened Tempe. It's a chapter that has already been written. You can't go back and erase it. You just have to learn to live through it."

"That's the problem Ange, I don't think I can. I mean Booth is scheduled to come by the end of the month. How can I welcome him when every time I look into his eyes I wonder whether …whether our child was going to have his eyes, or his dark hair, or his charming smile, or his perfect skin? I feel the need to erase this miscarriage and move on."

"I don't think it's a wise idea Bren," her friend retorted.

"Why not? I mean he will never find out about it. And what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him right?" Tempe always resorted with honesty is the best polity but at that moment, she threw the saying out the window.

"But suppressing it will make it worse. How are you going to look at him and lie to him about every thing that happened when he was gone?"

"I won't be lying Ange," she said as she reclaimed her hands back, "I just won't mention it. He asked me to wait for him and I did. I don't want something from my past jeopardizing with our new relationship."

Angela drank in the change of tone that Tempe presented her with. She was back there again. The place where she pretends that everything doesn't matter. The place where she gets cold and lets no one in. The place where she shreds her emotions and no one can piece them back together. Instead of responding to her new found logic, Angela simply looked at her friend prompting Tempe to continue.

"I know you don't approve of my choice Ange but I don't need you to," she attacked "I'm a grown woman and I can make my own decisions Ange. And I'm going through with this."

Due to the tone of her voice Ange knew that Tempe had put her foot down in a state of anger and that was never a good thing. Temperance was never the best at making decisions while emotionally stressed.

"I know there is nothing I can say to change you mind but…" she stopped and sympathetically looked at her best friend, "please consider it. I know no one else knows but what if he finds out. Then what?"

"He won't and never will unless …" before she could finish her accusation Angela intervened.

"I won't tell him is that's what you're worried about."

"Okay."

The two sat in silence both lost in their thoughts until Tempe's phone rang. She rummaged through her bag to see who was calling this late at night. Her flashing LCD screen revealed the name 'Matt'. Matt was the last person she wanted to talk to right now, therefore she pressed ignore and met Angela's inquisitive gaze.

"It's Matt," she answered.

"SO you're not going to talk to him?" Angela asked, "You always answer his phone."

"I know I just don't feel like talking to him today."

"And the reason is…"

"I've been avoiding them this whole week…"

"Them being?" Angela interrupted again.

"Michael and Matt. I just can't bear to hear their voice, this week. If it hadn't happened," she said referring to the miscarriage, "they would be calling to wish their little niece or nephew happy birthday. And that inflicts pain upon the pain and guilt I already feel."

"Sweetie, I still think you should have told at least one of them. I know you're not that close to Seeley's parents but Matt and Michael… I think they deserve to know," she reasoned.

"Ange…" Temperance groaned, "If Matt knows Michael will know then it will only be a matter of time until…"

"Seeley finds out. Then Mr. and Mrs. Booth…then the whole world?"

"Yes it'll be like a chain reaction. A rapid chain reaction. And I…" she stopped when she heard her cell phone ringing again. Repeating her previous action she pressed ignore.

"Matt I'm guessing?" Angela assumed.

"Yes. If it's important he'll leave a message."

Just after her phone silenced it began again.

"It must be really important seeing that this is the third time in arrow he is calling you"

Tempe took a deep sigh. She knew Angela was right. Something was wrong, or Matt was just playing the alpha male card trying to check up her since they hadn't talked in almost a week.

"I'll take it."

"Hi Matt," she answered her phone as innocent as she could.

"It's good to hear you're alive and kicking," Matt answered through the static.

"Matt I can't really talk…I'm kinda busy at the moment," she lied and received a glare from Angela which she shrugged off.

"You're always busy Temperance, but can you make time for your favorite Booth son?" he charmed through the phone.

"Who said you're my favorite," she teased.

"So I've something really important I need to talk to you about," he changed the subject, "and it can't be said over the phone. I need to see you desperately."

"Ummm…" she hesitated.

"Please Tempe, it's really important," he begged.

"Sure…but is everything okay Matt?"

"It will be resolved when I see you."

"Meet me at my apartment I'll be home," and with that Matt hung up.

"What was that about?" Angela asked.

"He said he wants to see me," she replied distracted as she tried to figure out what was the pressing issue Matt wanted to talk to her about face to face.

"Well I guess I gotta go," Angela said as she stood out of the booth, "I'll see you at work tomorrow right?"

"Yeah..let me go out with you, I've to see rush to my apartment and see what he needs."

The best friends left the restaurant exchanged a hug and headed their separate ways. Worried about Matt, Tempe drove Booth's Camaro, out of the city to her apartment. Her way there she was asking herself why Matt had called with that tone of desperation. 'Is he back with Jessica again?' she asked herself. Their break up and been a painful one, but Matt had refused to disclose the full details. She let her mind run thought all of the things that could be wrong, but all the things were off by a landslide from the pressing issue Matt wanted to talk about.

Within 20 minutes, Tempe parked the classic car in its reserved spot. She briskly walked her way to her apartment, opened the door, and heard a "Thank God you're here,"

Her eyes settled on Matt who was coming out of the kitchen holding a bottle of beer.

"How did you get in here?" she inquired before saying hello.

"The skills of a rebellious teen," he answered with a smirk that reminded her of Seeley. Seeing that smile sent pain to her heart because she hoped that it would be passed down to her son, or rather daughter but… I guess not.

"You shouldn't break into people houses Matt," she accused, "It's considered a felony you know."

"What was I supposed to do when I," he pointed to himself, "haven't seen you in almost a week."

"You're just like…" she was going to say Seeley, but quickly restrained herself for she knew she was about to enter dangerous territory by mentioning his name.

"Like who?" he chided.

"Never mind," she deterred the conversation, "What did you want to talk to about?"

"Back to business I see. I think you might want to seat down for this…" he said directing her to the couch.

"I think I'm comfortable right here thank you," she coldly stated.

"Fine."

Matt walked over into the living room turned off the television and looked at Tempe, who was standing in a protective stance.

"Do you remember how I never enclosed details about my break-up with Jess?" he began.

"Yes…" she answered confused. Was this his crisis? She though.

"Well we took a trip up to Vermont. It was supposed to be romantic, which it was. I mean we didn't leave the house once…"

"I don't see how your sexual escapades with your ex-girlfriend are a pressing matter," she said rather impatiently.

"Sorry," he apologized immediately. He could see that Tempe was now operating on a short fuse so he quickly went back to business, "when we were at the cabin I was looking for condoms, cuz I had forgotten to pack mine, and seeing that I was already in ummm…"

"In full alert?" Temperance supplied.

"Yes…in full alert…going out to was simply not an option. Jess didn't want to go out so it left me with no option than look for some in Seeley's room. I opened the drawer in the night stand and found a…"

'Oh shit!' she thought. At this point Temperance was hoping that she hadn't left the pregnancy test in the in the drawer. If Matt had found the stick saying positive well lets just say the chain reaction was about to start and it would only be a matter of time until Booth found out.

"…a pregnancy stick," he finished and looked at her expecting to receive a few words but nothing. She just stood there not sure what to say. Should she confess her secret or rather lie her ass off to stop the potential start of a rapid chain reaction?

"So…me being the guy that I am, I quickly assumed that it was Jessica's and guess what I do? I throw a fit. I went up to her asked her about it, and she confessed. Apparently a month before we went to Vermont she thought that she was pregnant but it was a false alarm, but her confession didn't reveal anything about the pregnant stick I had found in Seeley's drawer. So it turns out the stick wasn't hers. Instead of apologizing for my mistake I focus on the fact that she didn't tell me anything about a pregnant false alarm last month. She claimed that I," he said pointing at himself, "wasn't ready for a child…or rather the next step in our relationship. She had asked me to move in with her but being the punk ass that I am I postponed my answer because truth be told I wasn't sure I was ready for the next step. She felt used, I was hurt one thing led to another and we broke up. She called her friend who lives in Vermont to pick her up and that was how things ended," Matt finished his story leaving Tempe in awe.

"I'm sorry," Tempe choked out. She was petrified of what was about to come out of Matt's mouth next.

"Not a while ago I went back to the cabin, just alone no one else," he paused and looked at her, but she refused to meet his glance, "I saw the stick again and it got me thinking. If it wasn't Jessica's then who's was it and that wher…"

"Last time I checked Matt I'm not a member of the CSI," she said.

"I see you've been watching some TV," Matt mocked, "But, back to the matter at hand I have conclusive evidence that says this," he took out the stick in a Ziploc plastic bag and place it on the coffee table, "Is yours."

Being involved with cops due to her line of work, she knew that hesitation and immediate denial were signs that one was guilty. Despite this knowledge, she panicked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Plus what evidence to have against me," she denied with crescendo in her voice.

"Well, first the reason of that cabin is for quote," he motioned with his hands, " 'Male bonding time.' …"

"Last time I checked Jessica is a female," she managed a low strike at Matt.

"I know I broke the rules and I accept that. But Matt and Seeley never have and never will until they are full married…heck maybe till they die bring a girl to that cabin. That cabin is for their private time. Time with no girls, time for them to reflect on life and recuperate from the stress of the world," he fished dramatically.

"I still don't see how this point to me being the owned of the preg…"

"You are the only girl who has that key. You're the only female in our lives who knows about that cabin, the location and where we keep the spare key. You Tempe. Only you."

"That's not conclusive evidence Matt," she talked to him as if he were one of her interns, "Last time I checked, your brother and Michael are known for sexual escapades too. They can't keep their hormones in check even though they are grown men. They are weak when it comes to sex, and thus leading them to get the closest fuck they can get!" she finished fuming and was now unconsciously pacing in front of him. Seeley had made her his latest fuck before he left her. Seeley had used her. Kissed her and told her that she was it for him, and he left her for the fucking war.

'How dare he say that to me, when the night before he had a nice encounter with Cam. Of all the people Cam,' Tempe thought.

"There's no need to play dumb with me Tempe. I know you were at the cabin. You were the last one there before me. I know that you had sex with Booth before you left. I know you took two months from work towards the end of your prestigious internship at the Jeffersonian. Now I don't know about you, but the Tempe that I know doesn't take time off from work. She…"

"I needed a vacation," she lamely lied.

"During the last two months of your internship?" he received no response therefore he continued, "My guess is you found out freaked out and ran to the only place you found comfort without anyone being there and that place is the cabin. You found out you were pregnant and from the looks of your company Angela you were convinced to keep it. I was going to take a guess and say you had an abortion, but the broken ribs you got from that accident told me other wise," he paused and continued in a softer non attacking tone, "You had a miscarriage didn't you?"

She released something that resembled both a cry and a laugh and then salty water from her eyes were unleashed. Seconds later she found herself sitting on the other on the couch telling Matt the whole story.

"I was going to name her Coraline if the baby was a girl or Seeley if it was a boy," afraid to look at Matt Tempe took sudden interest in the sleeves of her sweater. She pulled the sleeves gently with her digits, an action that implied Temperance Brennan was indeed vulnerable.

"I chose Coraline because..." she continued when Matt didn't respond.

"Of my grandmother. Seeley loved her so much," Matt finished.

"I remember he used to tell me all these stories about her, how she was not the ..."

"no a regular 50's wife. She stood on her two feet, worked and raised a family. I think that's why he was drawn to you. Your actions mirror hers quite a lot."

Refusing to talk more about why Seeley was drawn to her she returned to her choice of name giving.

"And I was going to name him Seeley," she said clearing the tear tracks on her cheeks, "if it was a boy Seeley Wyatt Booth. Seeley incase something happened to the older Seeley you know in war. Wyatt because it sounds so pure, and innocent. I wanted my s...our son to be pure coming into this world."

The two sat on the couch absorbing the information that had been revealed, but minutes later Matt felt the need the break the silence.

"Are you going to tell him," he inquired

"Honestly..." she asked.

"I expect nothing less Temperance," he urged.

"No. I mean if I had the baby yes I was going to tell him. But now no," she answered in a soft voice.

"I think that you..." before he could finish she interrupted.

"Before you get all judgmental you should know this; he asked me to wait for him the day he left. I didn't give him an answer then because I needed the clean things up with William. The next thing I know, he is downing a can of beer, we are fighting and the he left. He left me a few words written on paper...," she sighed, "basically saying that he is going to love me for ever. So I waited. The baby was unexpected but knowing that he was the father gave me strength to cancel my abortion appointment. I kept the baby for him. I wanted something for him to home to something other than me. The baby was going to remind me of him. The baby ... I wanted to keep the baby for him. Because..." and the water works began again, "because some part of me...some part of me wanted to see his eyes sparkle, hear that happy nervous giggle, feel his strong arms around telling me I did the right thing keeping the baby...I guess life is not a fairy tale."

"I wasn't going to tell you tell him," he said much to her surprise.

"You weren't," she asked confused.

"No," he repeated, "What he did to you, to me to everyone was irresponsible and frankly impulsive. I knew he was shit scared about war, but leaving you like that without saying anything, that was unfair. He left everyone, without thinking about whether it was the last time we were going to see him."

"I see I'm not the only one who aboard the 'Hate Seeley Cab'"

"Ship Tempe. Ship," he corrected laughing.

"So from the looks of things you haven't told Michael?" Matt asked.

"No and I would prefer it that way. No one else knows about this except Ange...and well now you. So I would appreciate it if you kep..."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," he said and displayed the Booth trademark smile.

Matt enveloped Tempe into a hug. The two stayed in the warm hug consumed by their thoughts until Matt interrupted.

"I'm sorry he left you," he said releasing her from the hug. Before she could respond, her door flew open and none other than Seeley Booth was standing on the door step.

"Bones what did I always tell you about not locking your door?" he inquired with a grin on his lips.

"Seeley," was all that came from her mouth.

"Bro..." was all Matt could say.

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**P.S Sorry for the cliff hanger ;)**


	14. If it was me

**Thank you very very very much to all of you that review and subscribed to my story. Again thank you. Here is the next installment. I had quite a few problems with this chapter. I wasn't sure how i wanted it to come out or how i wanted to develop B&B's relationship. So the ending of this chapter (the last Lines) are highly inspired by alias and were said in the show. So to you all alias lover out there make not. ;)...again thanks and enjoy. **

"Bones what did I always tell you about not locking your door?" he inquired with a grin on his lips.

"Seeley," was all that came from her mouth.

"Bro..." was all Matt could say.

Still in awe the two friends remained glued to the couch silent, glancing at a taller, muscular Seeley not in his army uniform. He was in civilian clothes. Rather recent Tempe noted and that didn't escape Matt's eyes either. He was dressed casually, simple pair of faded blue jeans, but the shirt was what stuck a nerve with Matt. It was a present-day black t-shirt with a calligraphic letters forming the words "Led Zeppelin". Tempe had to admit he looked good. The look he was wearing mirrored the old Seeley; the cocky charm smile on lips, his defined jaw line, perfect abdomen and not to mention the say warm brown eyes. He was still the same Seeley, casual scruffy yet handsome. Her Seeley was back.

"Seeley…Bro is all I get?" he said and he started to advance into Tempe's apartment, "I mean you would think after two years you guys would e jumping into my arms," he finished with a touch of annoyance tied in with sarcasm.

"You're back?," Tempe managed to chock out.

"Last time I checked. I'm bac…," his smirk grew but was cut short when Matt started an interrogation colder than Tempe's.

"How? I mean how did how did you get here?" Matt asked still in the chair.

"Well I got a ride from…." Before he could finish Camille Sorayan entered the apartment.

"Cam…" he finished, only to get a response of silence from both Seeley and Tempe.

"Hello," she said in the same icy polite voice Tempe had heard over the phone 2 years ago.

Time stood still in the apartment. Silence started to fill the small interior space. All Matt could think about was how dare Seeley bring Camille over Tempe's house. Of all the people he could bring he chose Cam. Similar to Matt, Tempe was struck hard on the chest by Seeley's boldness of bringing Camille over to her house.

"You all know Camille right?" Seeley said in attempt of breaking silence. Again his words were welcomed by another sound of deafening silence. He turned to Camille who was not standing in close proximity he him a whispered words that didn't go unheard by Temperance and Matt.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Last time I checked Bones had a bigger vocabulary that 'Seeley' and he couldn't shut his mouth. I think it's my starry presence is making them mute," he concluded.

"Sorry Cam," Matt started as he stealthily grabbed the Ziploc bag with the pregnancy test and stuffed in his back pocket.

"We truly are star struck by my brother's presence. You know since he didn't tell us he was coming after he left us without saying goodbye," he addressed Seeley.

"It's alright," she replied softly still in close proximity to Seeley, something that struck a nerve with Tempe.

"Hey bro," Seeley said as he embraced his brother into a tight hug, leaving the two women in yet another uncomfortable situation.

"Hey," Matt reluctantly answered back. He got out of the hug before he could do some damage to Seeley.

Another silence filled the room. This wasn't the reunion Tempe and Matt were expecting. They were expecting to Seeley at the airport preferably without Camille's presence. On the contrary, Camille was there, and they weren't at the airport, but rather in Tempe's small apartment. Tired and sick of his brother, Camille, and the awkward reunion, Matt walked into the kitchen to grab his jacket. But instead of grabbing his jacket he found himself clutching the railing on the kitchen chair asking him "fight or flight". He heard some words being exchanged in the other room but were muffled. They were muffled by anger, resentment, and pure madness towards his brother.

Meanwhile in the dining room.

"I'll go check on him," Tempe offered after Matt's flee.

"No. It's okay …" Seeley began.

"I want to," she said attempting to be civil towards him.

"Okay," he sighed.

"It's good to have you back Seeley," she managed to say, "Make yourself at home." She couldn't muster up an "I missed you," or "I really happy you're back" or the speech she had been practicing for the past two years, she ended up choosing the first professional welcome home that came into her mind. With her eyes closed refraining the burning tears from escaping she followed Matt to the kitchen.

Matt flinched when he felt a hand touch his shoulders, thinking it was Seeley he grabbed the hand tightly and was about to rip it off his body when he saw the glistening blue eyes of Temperance.

"Sorry," he muttered.

She simply nodded deciding against words. Uttering words would mean tear and she didn't want to tear up again.

"Can you believe him," Matt hissed, still clutching the railing on the chair and his knuckles where already snow white.

"I…", Tempe said but couldn't finish her words.

"I swear to God…" he said now pacing in the kitchen.

"Matt," Tempe stopped him. But he refused to look at him.

"Look at me," she commanded.

"What?" he said feeling as if he was reliving two years ago when Seeley left and Jessica his then girl friend was commanding him to look at her.

"Let's just get through this okay. As hard as it maybe…" she paused, "as hard as this may be…please just be a civilized human being tonight," she finished in a whisper.

"Why," he said, "I mean he left you, me everyone. Asked you to wait for him and here he is showing up with Ca…"

"I know what he to me. But he is you brother," she finished firmly only to be interrupted by Cam who cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said oblivious to the words being shared between the two friends.

"No problem," she replied curtly.

"I was wondering where your bathroom was," she asked shyly.

"Down the hall third door to your right."

"Thanks," and with that she left.

"I'm sorry Tempe, but I've to go," not waiting for a response Matt exited Temperance's apartment leaving her with Booth and Cam alone.

'So much for being a friend,' Tempe thought exiting the kitchen about to face the music.

"Where is Matt going?" Seeley asked nonchalantly.

"I'm guessing home," she replied. She was back there again. Back to the place were she is closed off, cold, and far from sentimental.

"Oh," he said, "I thought we were all gonna go out and celebrate my home coming but…"

"I guess you thought wrong," was her curt interruption.

They stood like that looking at each other…well…Booth looked her and she took sudden interest on an antique vase from Peru in the corner of the room. Seeley lingered his eyes on her and observed. He noticed she hadn't changed on bit. However, something was different. She was looking extremely vulnerable and detached from him, something he wasn't accustomed to. Her skin was pale. Her checks didn't have the warm natural pink blush. It had escaped her face and Seeley wondered why. He moved on to her lips. They were smaller that he recalled because they were pressed together tightly that no air particle could enter or leave. They weren't wearing the red lip stick he loved, or any lip balm or gloss of any kind. They were merely their original color and where thinner thus connoting to Seeley, Tempe was in a bad mood. 'About what?' He oblivious asked himself. Her stance was firm, strong and blatantly territorial.

Despite being cold and rigid to others Tempe always showed some affection to Seeley. She let loose around him and showed him vulnerability and warmth in her blue eyes. On the contrary today was different, confirming to Seeley that his 'Bones' was indeed a changed woman. He felt the nervous vibes in her aura and her eyes were filled with uncertainty. The look Seeley imagined to be given by Temperance was far from this. Though he would never admit, he expected her to be thrilled non the less. He expected a smile, a hug, a kiss on the check, or even better an answer about their fragmented friendship. Nothing. He got nothing.

Seeley and Tempe, snapped out their thoughts as they heard the bathroom door open signaling the unwanted presence of Camille. Cam reentered the living room and couldn't help but notice the tension in the air, Matt's absence and the wide open door.

"Umm," she began, "I love your apartment Tempe," trying to lighten the morgue mirroring environment.

"Thank you." Another curt professional reply.

"Well, umm Booth I think its better if I leave…" she paused wanting to Seeley to give her a green light, not that she needed it. Cam just hoped that he would say okay post noting the hostility leading her to conclude there were some unresolved issues.

Seeley dismissed her hesitantly, "I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay. It was nice seeing again Tempe," with that she turned her heels, slipped out of the apartment and closed the open door behind her without waiting for Tempe's answer.

"So you moved," Seeley said immediately after the closed door in accusatory tone. It pained him that Tempe hadn't disclosed the details of her new apartment to her in the few letters she had written him.

"Yes," she answered professionally. 'AGH, this going all wrong' she thought.

"I thought you liked your old apartment," he offered.

"I did," she replied with hostility applying emphasis on did, "It wasn't big enough."

"Oh. Well next time would you care to inform me when you move?"

Why was he being so accusing. He had no right to come a barge into her life announced but here he was demanding information about why she chose to move.

"It's not like I could call you and…"

"You could have written me," he interrupted with a double meaning statement indirectly stating he missed her and need her letters to keep him going through his time in war.

"Didn't think it mattered," she defended. She sure wasn't to going stand there like a mute while he attacked her.

"Whatever Bones…" was all he said. Seeley was clearly mad about her new apartment but all that anger was fueled by the time he spent sleepless nights thinking of her not knowing whether she was in another mans bed or not. It also angered him that she hadn't said anything about his wait for him.

In hopes of speeding their combative conversation, Tempe moved away from his briskly towards the table. She picked up her purse seating on a table next to the door, and forced her hand through it until she found cold pieces of metal linked with a silver ring. With her back at him she unzipped her jacket, leaving Seeley in with questions formulating in his head.

'Is she taking her clothes off," was thought that immediately occupied his mind, but he discarded it quickly. Last thing he needed was to be sleeping with her again thus repeating the acts of more that two years ago.

Oblivious to Seeley's bulging eyes, she let her fingers touch the moderately cool metal zipper of her jacket. Despite her shacking fingers, nervous mind, and the knowledge of Seeley's eyes on her, she managed to take the jacket of and placed it on the table. She remained turned, giving Seeley the view of her perfect figure and then took a deep breath to calm herself down, but with Seeley Booth in the room the task become difficult.

Temperance turned around fighting tears nested in her eyes, and stretched out her hands towards Seeley. Unsure of the contents in her hands Seeley took her hand in his. His thumb grazed on her knuckles but immediately, he felt a set of cold keys in his hands and the absence of her warm hand. Her hands were even tender than before he noticed. Her skin was now more tender, soft than before and generated an electric field that surpassed the ordinary, leaving him wanting more. He wanted to grab her hand again, touch it, massage it, wrap it with his own fingers and place butterfly kissed on each at every single finger, at every joint, inside the ridges created by her knuckle and then finally her palm. At this moment Seeley realized that the he truly missed her. Not matter how many wh0res, sluts or 'conquests' as Tempe called them he had slept with, kissed or performed ungodly things with he wanted to trade all those memories so he could touch her hand again. Kiss her hand like before, hold it the way he dreamed of in the past two years, and just smell it inhaling her rare scent.

Not being the only one who felt the connection Tempe took a step back and recalled that this is the reason she desperately needed to stay away from him; the 'sexual tension that can light up a small city in the mid west' as Ange had described it. Stubbornly she didn't look at him. He moved her hands to her neck and removed a silver necklace and at its lowest point it revealed two military dog tags with the name "Booth, Seeley" imprinted into the metal along with other details. In between the two silver dog tags was some thing Seeley never expected to see, the cross from his rosary. Temperance Brennan the adamant believer of the inexistence of God had been wearing Seeley's rosary along with the two dog tags he had given her days before he left for Afghanistan faithfully for the past two years. Seeley Booth didn't know what to think. He remained standing, unable to move as if his legs were nailed to the floor. Without moving towards him she stretched her hand to his and reluctantly she dropped his belongings into his large hand.

"That's your rosary, two dog tags and your car keys," she informed him as if it weren't obvious.

Again he stood there and said nothing.

"Your car is in the parking lot right up front. I haven't changed the paint, so you will recognize it. Also I haven't scratched it, just added a miles to the millage," she stated coldly again.

"Temperance," he use her name, "I didn't come for the car and I don't want the rosary and the dog t…"

"Booth," she addressed him professionally, "your car is in the parking lot and you don't want to keep Cam waiting."

It was crystal clear to Seeley that Temperance wanted him to leave. Without another word he walked towards the door, and the awkward movements of his soles didn't escape Tempe. He reached for the door knob, hesitated to touch it contemplating whether he should leave in his Camaro, or leave with Cam or rather stay here with the woman who had bewitched his head and soul. Feeling defeated by the continued silence Seeley turned the door knob ready to finally leave but he heard a faint "Seeley" escape Tempe's throat.

He stopped on his tracks and couldn't muster all the strength in him to turn around and face her. He knew she was crying, and wanted to embrace and kiss her tears always however, he just stood by the door and mimicked her tender faint cry with, "Yes."

"Wh…" her tongue couldn't deliver the words.

"Wh.." she attempted again and this time she succeeded, "Why did you come to me?"

Silence.

"Did you," she hesitated, "…Did you come for me or for you?"

Seeley knew exactly what she meant. She was vulnerably asking him if he came to see her with no plan intended or if he came for his answer. The answer to the question he posed to her before he left; "Wait for me?" Not wanting to answer her question because he himself didn't know why he had come to see her in an immature manner.

"Did you?" is the question he finally breathed out, now with his head supported by the wooden door and fingers sucking the life out of the door knob he brace himself for her answer.

Temperance nodded her heard yes but Seeley couldn't see her. Opposing her yes nod, she answered audibly, "No"

A dagger to his heart was the pain he felt. With so much pain mounting up in his body, and anger slowly generating in his body, the adrenalin prompted by her refusal gave him the strength to turn around. He looked and her flushed tear streaked face and said, "You want to know the truth," he said as a statement not question.

Silence. Nothing but silence could her heard. Not from the out side word or the ticking clock or the fresh tears sliding down Tempe's face. She was hoping he would confess his love to her again but no. He uttered words that made her wish she wasn't on alive.

"I feel horrible! I am ripped apart!" he hissed releasing the anger that h invaded his body, "And not because…" he paused. He looked up and into her eyes for the first time that day and Tempe saw the welling tears, "and not because you said 'no' but because if it had been me. If it had been me Temperance I would have waited. I would have waited for you but now…now I realize what an absolute waste that would have been."

Time stood still and freely his tears fell. Without another word he twisted the door knob and slammed to door behind him.

**Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT MY DEVELOPMENT OF B&B...also if you like the chapter ;)**


	15. Fight or Flight?

Here is the next chapter...hope you like it. I had a difficult time ending the emotional train wreck but i hope the road i took will lead me to new idea. So as always criticism, ideas and suggestions are more that welcome...enjoy!!

P.S thanks to all of you reviewing...thank you and to all of you who subscribed to my story :). Please review ...and respond to the way i dealt with the B&B situation...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I feel horrible! I am ripped apart!" he hissed releasing the anger that h invaded his body, "And not because…" he paused. He looked up and into her eyes for the first time that day and Tempe saw the welling tears, "and not because you said 'no' but because if it had been me. If it had been me Temperance I would have waited. I would have waited for you but now…now I realize what an absolute waste that would have been."

Time stood still and freely his tears fell. Without another word he twisted the door knob and slammed to door behind him. She wanted to rip her out to end the pain being radiated through her body by her rapid heart beat. If a wooden stake was in her reach she would have curled her fingers around it with absolute certainty and in a swift motion thrust it into her heart. Only if…Only if it meant it was going to numb her feelings. Temperance stood at the center of her apartment which was now, still, deafening silent staring at the door that had been slammed into her face. Booth was back. Yes he was but, some part of her waited her to wake up and all the chaos of the night would have been just a bad dream. But no. Nothing changed. She didn't suddenly gasp for air finding herself covered with beads of sweat between the warm sheets of her bed. No. Nothing. Nothing changed. Her tears still made their way out of her eyes, following the tracks of the ones before. The tears and pain confirmed that what had happened wasn't a dream but rather confirmed that her worst nightmare had become a reality. She continued to stare at the door as if she could see through it, with a miniscule hope that Seeley Booth would come back through that door and tell her that her rejection changes nothing about their friendship. She wanted him to come through and use the cliché line, 'what happened between us was a mistake. Let's continue being friends'. No. No Seeley came through the door. He was gone and gone for good, and left her at the time he needed her the most.

He slammed the door shut and it felt good. It had felt damn good. With fury and tears burning in his eyes he walked towards the elevator but second later he couldn't lift his legs. They were glue to the floor. 'Fight or flight?' he asked himself. Again and again he repeated the question. Half of him wanted to go turn back and apologize for not being in control of his emotions. Explain to her that war had infected his feelings, emotions, physical abilities and every ounce of muscle, bone and flesh in his body. He wanted to tell her that sight of death, murder and suicide had become normal in his war quarters and accepting all that made his spiral towards insanity. That part of her wanted to hold her cheek in her hands just like he used to and tell her she saved her life numerous of times. He wanted to confess that he had thought of suicide. But she, she managed to speak with him in his sleep as if she were right in front of him.

He wanted to tell her that he discarded all the adult magazines to his army friends. Though he was desperate to see a woman's anatomy and find himself in much needed ecstasy, the provocative magazines didn't provide the pleasure he wanted. Nothing seemed to provide the pleasure he wanted. Not even the whores at the American pubs, or the strippers hired every once in a while didn't satisfy his "biological urges" as Tempe would call them. All he needed what to touch her skin and he would be in full alert. Look in those blue eyes and he would be in ecstasy but all those options were not present considering he was in war and she, a world away.

Seeley wanted to tell her the night in the kitchen meant something. She meant something to him. He wanted to reveal that the memories of that night brought him into pure bliss; her delicate penmanship brought him to a serine place. And the picture of them at his going away party a week before he left… _he gulped at how beautifully she looked that night…_ pulled and tugged every muscle in his body, ran chills down his spine and made him feel a like he couldn't live without her. But then again she hadn't waited for…so he thought. Her rejection had been the worst of all and he felt the need to tough it out, despite the fact that his heart was I pieces.

He had been standing at the middle of the hall way for barely a minute and all these thoughts had invaded his mind. The wheels in Seeley's head had been working in overdrive. His commanding officer had told him 'war does that to you'. With all his might he managed to move his legs again and advance towards the elevator.

The whole night felt like she was seventeen again, during the infamous Cape Code summer. She did not know how but she found herself in her dark bedroom, with her fragile body leaned against he bed. Her legs were tightly pressed together and her arms, still with goose bumps pulled her legs close to her chest, neglecting the tears streaming down her face. Somehow her thoughts retreated to memory of six years ago….

FLASHBACK

'_How could he have not told me we were going to meet Cam' she thought. He knew that they were sworn enemies but having her show up like that and him flirt with Cam in front of her…that was just unacceptable. Tempe ran all the way to the shop.! Got in and locked herself in the dark, cold storage room. She leaned her back to the door and slid down with flesh tears flowing down her now flushed cheeks. "What was I thinking?" she whispered as if some one was with her in the sterile environment. But she was alone in the dark, cold, still storage room._

_"What the hell was I thinking?" she whispered again, only this time a no sound came out of her mouth but a hiccup caused by her crying. _

_She started breathing rapidly, heaving her chest up and down, panting like she had complete a 40 mile marathon. She couldn't stop. She felt like the walls were closing in on her cramping her in the small storage room. Her was falling apart…her world had already fallen apart, but Seeley…Seeley had given her hope. He had given her something to wake up for every day. Seeley had told her that they were friends, and she actually believed it. He had been so good to her, making her feel human, and loved again. Most importantly he never lied to her._

_She closed her eyes and involuntarily the memory of her and Seeley flashed through her mind…as if she it was happening right in front of her. _

_Seeley tied up the transparent plastic bag and said, "Can I touch you?" he asked_

_Tempe's eyes widened, "Excuse me," she said stepping away. _

_"I mean the last time I tried to massage you calf you pushed me on the floor. So I thought it would be wise if I asked permission this time. To you know… put this bag of ice on your swollen elbow, before you tackle me again" he finished with a smile._

_Seeley had been a gentle man to her, made her feel like she was worth it…but today he turned out to be like all the other jerks who try to squeeze, nudge and butt their way into her life. Seeley had done it too. Squeezing, Nudging and Butting his way into her life. The only difference between him and the other jerks was that he had done it in a very polite way._

_'He worked me over like the other girls, he has in his life. Heck he might have lied about not having a girl friend.' She thought, 'Was Seeley looking for a female to satisfy his biological urges with?' Tempe felt crushed if this was his reason. 'Maybe that's why he had been extra nice to me. Telling me that he is 'sorry' for all the bad things that happened to me. Did he really mean it or was he trying to work me over and make me fall for him?' she asked herself._

_'I promised...," she whispered through the cold still air, 'I promised myself, that I'm not going to let any man close to my heart. I'm not going let him be an exception. I'm not going to let him get close. I'm letting him anywhere near me. 'I won't break my promise. If I do my heart will break.'' She sighed and made herself believe the words she was whispering. She said this as if it was rehearsed in her mind. She said it like it was second nature_.

End Flashback

Unfortunately Tempe had broken her promise. He had let him through more than anyone. She had opened up to him more than she did with William. It was just then she realized she was addicted to him and couldn't resist him. She couldn't resist that smirk on his face, the warm brown eyes and every anatomy on his God divine body. Tempe couldn't destroy the thought of him touching her, caressing her the night before he left for war. That memory was very vivid and that wasn't a good sign. Where to go from here? She didn't know. All Tempe was certain about was she needed intense rehab sessions to forget about him and erase him from her past.

A week had passed and she hadn't found it in her to call Seeley and he didn't bother doing so either until today.

After the frantic welcomes, disappointed faces and the apologies everything returned to as normal as it could be. This morning he found himself looking at the card he was given by his handler sitting inside some therapist's office. A few days ago he wouldn't have considered calling this Dr. Lance Sweets. But last night he hadn't been able to sleep. The sight of death in his dreams, the voices of his friends dying and the situation with Temperance Brennan was starting to take a toll on him. What did he have to lose? Nothing. He just had to make an appointment and it will be all set.

"Anything interesting on my business card Mr. Booth?" asked Dr. Sweets.

"Uh..nothing, just got lost in my thoughts." he said shifting in his chair.

"You seem uncomfortable…" Dr. Sweets challenged.

"NoYes I mean a little…can I tell you something," he said on the edge. Today in this room he felt vulnerable and the worst part off all was that he was showing his vulnerability to a 23 year old.

"That's what you're here for isn't it," he urged.

"Yes it is. I ugh expected you to be someone who was much older you know…with experience about the war and all." The truth was Booth wasn't reluctant upon sharing his feelings, pains and aches to a child who didn't know how to hold a riffle, let alone a potato gun.

"I don't see why my young age and lack of experience in the war is a pressing issue to you," he inquired in a soft tone, leaning back in his chair.

"I feel like you would unde…never mind," Seeley retreated.

"I understand your concern but if it makes you feel better my father was a war veteran. When he came back he wasn't the same…you know the dreams, memories…started to change him and lets just say things ended up badly."

"Oh," was all Booth could come up with.

"Don't worry about it. This session is about you. So let's just start lightly okay?" Seeley nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked.

"I…" he stuttered and an image of Temperance Brennan flashed through his head, "No I don't."

"Did you have one before you left?" he continued.

"Ugh …" was what his now slow heavy tongue could deliver.

"I take it she broke it off…" he said observing Booth's actions as he frustrated ran his fingers into his already messy raven hair, "Or she refused to wait for you," was what Dr. Sweets settled upon.

'This has got to be a Bleeping joke!' he thought. He wasn't going to have his love life examined by a kid who was born when he was already having sex. That wasn't happening.

"You know what Sweets…I've some where to be," Seeley said as he got up from his seat.

"Our session isn't over Mr. Booth," he retorted now getting up from his chair too.

"I know but I've to go," he walked out off the room leaving a defeated Dr Sweets in his chair.

The next twenty minutes where a bur. All he knew was that he had to see her. Whether it's from five feet, five yards of through binoculars five miles away it didn't matter. He needed to see her before he made another rash, stupid decision. A grin appeared on his face a he saw her talking to a man about the same size and Dr. Sweets. He stood looked at her through the open door. She had her white lab coat on, her hair was professionally tied in a clean pony tail, and her top teeth were biting on her bottom lip tugging on it in a seductive manner that made him wish he hadn't come to see her. Seconds later she parted her lips open and let her tongue wet her lips, and as she did that her brows moved closer together. _Gulp!._ Gulp indeed, because to him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Dude can I help you?" asked a short man holding a folder labeled "TOP PRIORITY" in upper case letters by Tempe's delicate hand writing. Booth immediately assumed that he was her assistant.

"I'm here to see Bon…ugh Temperance Brennan," he corrected himself before he received yet another odd look from Zack Hodgins.

"You mean Dr. Temperance Brennan?" Seeley nodded. Just then Tempe turned to the door and saw one Seeley Booth standing feet away from him. Reluctantly he advanced her eyes in his and stopped a mere three feet from her.

"Hi" he greeted her. Truth was Tempe didn't expect to hear from him let alone see him in only a week.

"What are you doing here," she answered immediately blushing furiously.

"I ugh…was thinking we should go out to lunch and …ugh… talk," he proposed.

"No." was her firm reply.

"Please Bones…" he pleaded.

"I can…" before she could finish he intervened.

"Why?"

"Because Booth," there she again addressing him with his last name, "I have a top priority case that need my attention."

"Ugh Dr. Brennan…" Jack interrupted the bickering couple, "speaking as a completely objective third party observer with absolutely no personal interest in the matter, I say you should go for lunch DR. Brennan," upon saying that she shot him look of disapproval.

Regardless of the life threat being posed by Temperance, Jack continued, "I finished the analysis of the soul samples it's all in here. I already sent it to Dr. Goodman and he said the work on this case is all complete."

"Bones, come eat with me," he pleaded yet again. Only this time he added a strained smirk and that was the work he needed to do.

"You have ugh…45 minutes," she finally settled.

"Okay."

"Okay."

The couple left the room leaving Zack and Jack in confusion.

How had they gotten here? Neither knew the answer. But all she knew was that they were going to face yet another unsettling morning. She laid in his bed, with a sheet merely covering her naked back, her head was rested comfortably on his bare chest listening to the rhythmic 'thumb…thumb…thumb' of his heart. His was draped protectively on her lower back, just above her firm butt. She could tell he was sleeping soundly. What had led them to here? Neither knew. She let sleep take her and she drifted off thinking, yet again of the repercussions such passionate sex would bring.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Hope you like the chap. not my favorite. i kinda had a tough time typing the second half...with the squints ans Sweets... please respond like always and tell me if you like where i'm going with the story... btw if sweets isn't appealing in this ff please tell me so i wasn't sure if it should be Gordon cuz he is more mature and all... so fill my email with your reviews.

And to all of you who wanted them together... ;)

p.s sorry for any typos...i have a hard time editing my o 


	16. If you come with me I won't go

**Hey! here is the next post. I hope you like it. I got a few reviews on the last two chapter and I'm not sure if it has to do with the quality of my writing or lack of original ideas or just the fact that the last couple of chapters sucked. Can you please review even if the chapter sucks with you opinions.That way i can try and spice things up a bit and make the next chapter more interesting. To those who reviewed thanks you... Please review after the chapter and tell me what you thought ;)**

_FLASH BACK [cape cod summer_

_"Dad how do you know when you're in love?" he blurted out._

_Mr. Booth certainly wasn't expecting this. He was expecting something along the lines… "Dad I'm worried about 'my-best-friend-Tempe'" That he would have been able to answer. But this. Love? He wasn't ready. He didn't expect to have this conversation with his son…for another 10 years give or take. Seeley was a playboy…and the word love certainly didn't exist in his limited playboy vocabulary. Lust…heck yes but Love…h311 no._

_"It's different for everyone Seeley," he said._

_"I know," he said sounding defeated._

_"It's Temperance isn't it?" he asked._

_"Yeah," he said barely audible. _

_"When I first met your mom, we didn't get along so well. But as time went on we got close…but we weren't dating yet. When she started dating this punk David…I knew I wanted her to be mine and mine alone. I wanted her to be my Christina. That's how I knew I was in love. So for about three months before she dumped David…I just kissed her forehead, or temples. A simple caring gesture to her…but to me it was my subtle way of saying I love you. I don't know how I got to loving her…it just happened. I wanted her for me and me only," he explained._

_"I don't know how to feel when I go to see her. I have all this foreign emotion inside me and seeing her hooked to all those machines breaks my heart into a million pieces. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking of her. Every thing around me reminds me of her. She is the first girl I know who knows what a Camaro is. She 's into cars, surfing. She's extremely opinionated and I love that…"_

_"I thought she was 'different from you'," he instigated._

_"That's just it, she's everything I'm not. She is not like the beach blonds, she is … Bones " He said sounding torn. 'She's my Bones' he thought. "I really really like her dad. I miss her like crazy and I don't think I will be able to live with myself if she…" he couldn't bring himself to finish it. He didn't realize but his eyes were welling up with tears and fast. Mr. Booth got up and embraced his son in a tight hug…and let his sob in his arms._

_Awhile later Mr. Booth knew his son really was in love. He returned to his room, got in bed._

_"Is he okay?" she asked snuggling closer to his husband._

_"Yeah everything is fine," he said. 'except our son is in love, and the girl he loves doesn't want any sort of relationship with him except being just friends.' He thought. "Yeah everything is fine honey," he repeated._

_(Attn: Tim is her foster father)_

_"Tim brought me here?" she asked._

_"Yes. But apparently he left and wife has no clue where he went. Not sure why…but…," he paused and the continued, "Temperance…did…did he…did Tim ever…ever touch you?" he asked. _

_"No." she lied._

_"Tempe…"_

_"Not sexually," she lied. She didn't want him to know that she was tainted. "He just beat me…sometimes."_

_"Okay," he said though he knew she was lying. "Go to bed. You need to rest."_

_"Okay," she said with hesitation in her voice._

_"I'll be here holding your hand…drawing skulls on your plain cast with a marker," he said with a smile._

_"Thanks Seeley," she said locking her eyes with his._

_"Anytime Bones," he said moving in closer to her face and gently placed a kiss on her temples_

_END OF FLASH BACK_

How had they gotten here? Neither knew the answer. But all she knew was that they were going to face yet another unsettling morning. She lay in his bed, with a sheet merely covering her naked back, her head was rested comfortably on his bare chest listening to the rhythmic 'thumb…thumb…thumb' of his heart. His was draped protectively on her lower back, just above her firm butt. She could tell he was sleeping soundly. What had led them to here? Neither knew. She let sleep take her and she drifted off thinking, yet again of the repercussions such passionate sex would bring.

Early next morning, Seeley Booth parted with sleep and felt a warm body pressed next to his. It wasn't Cam's that he was certain about. The events of the previous day all came to him and it took him only a moment to realize that body was none other than Temperance Brennan's. I'm leaving again, was the first think he thought off. He hated the thought of leaving Tempe again but this time it was for the best. He released the grip he had on her waist and reclaimed his hand carefully without waking her up. With the task managed, he stood up and was about to turn to the shower when his legs betrayed him once again. They refused to move. He stood there in front of the bed and looked at her body with eyes full of lust. Oh God how he wished to perform the acts of last night right at this moment, but he had to stay focused and complete the mission at hand. He leaned down to her the pillow where her head rested and inhaled her scent. God he had missed her. She still smelled the same. Sweet, feminine and free. He gently ran his finger through her hair revealing her delicate face. She looked so serine contrary to the fire cracker she is during day time hours. He leaned further in until his forehead touched hers and gently placed a loving chaste kiss on her lips. She didn't stair. He smiled. She was in deep sleep and he knew that she had lacked it since he left for Afghanistan. Unable to fight the resistance to kiss her again her kissed her temple and found his tongue rolling out the words "I love you Bones". She didn't hear a thing for she was still in deep sleep. Booth got up and headed to the bathroom.

An hour later Seeley Booth was dressed his bags by the door, and the only thing left was to say goodbye to Temperance Brennan. If it were up to him he wouldn't. He would have left without a word. Not because he was cold hearted but because, he knew couldn't stand to see pain in Tempe's eyes. He didn't have the power to fight against her words 'Stay with me' if she was going to utter them. He would not leave if she had requested but then again this was a step he was taking for both of them. He kneeled on the floor and gently shook Tempe's body.

"Bones," he softly called. Nothing, not a stir, nothing.

"Bones," he repeated, this time his lips were hovering above her ear.

"Hmm," was her response.

"Bones, I leaving," he whispered in her ear.

"What? Already?"

"Yeah," he replied with his fingers running through her hair. "I have to leave soon. My flight is leaving at 6:30. If you get hungry I made breakfast, it's…."

"But, why do…" she interrupted.

"We talked about this Bones. I have to do this…I need to do this." He wanted to finish with the words 'I need to do this for us,' but the last two words would breach their contract.

"Hold on I'll come with you," she said scrambling to get out of bed.

"Bones…" Booth retorted.

"Do you know where I left my pants?" she asked quickly buttoning the blouse she had before.

Booth got up and walked over to her.

"I don't want you to come," he said with a shack voice holding her hands in his.

"I will just…" she was stopped by a hiccup, "I will leave you at the gate and…"

"Bones…"

"The terminal. I will leave you at the ter…"

"No Bones…I don't…"

"The entrance of the airport," she sighed with tears gliding down her cheeks, "I will drive you to the air…"

"The cab is already waiting for me down stairs Bones," he interrupted her.

She knew she wasn't going to win this battle no matter what she said, leaving her to opt for a strong embrace from him.

Seeley pulled her close to him with his hands around her waist, and she complied with her hands around her neck. Being shorter than him, she stood on the tips of her toes to fully embrace him and still that wasn't enough for Seeley. He pulled her body up just a little to feel her body closer to him.

"I still want to take you…" she whispered.

Booth released her from his hug and lifted up her chin so he could see her face.

"If you come with me I won't get on the plane Bones," he said with tears threatening to fall.

His Bones just nodded, closing her eyes letting other tears fall. He wanted to tell her not to cry but he couldn't find it in him. All he wanted to do at this moment was to kiss her lips hard.  
And that he did. He pulled her face close to his and landed his lips of hers. He kissed her strongly full of rage, passion, anger and love. Bones simply complied and let him kiss her and his fast demanding pace. He left her lips in quest for oxygen. For the last time, he looked into her eyes and said, "I already miss you Bones."

She desperately wanted to repeat his words but her tongue was slow and heavy. She answered him by a slow torturously passionate kiss, and that was the answer he needed.

"I have to go Bones," he said stepping away from the love of his life.

Her head moved up and down.

Before turning away he placed a kiss on both of her temples and thought to him self "I love you Bones"

Seeley walked away, picked his bags resting by the door and turned to his Bones one last time and smiled. He opened the door and left, leaving her alone inside his apartment 

**PLEASE REVIEW :) AND MAKE ME HAPPIEST FF AUTHOR ALIVE **


	17. We need to talk

**Hey!here is the nex chapter. It about the infamous lunch. I hope it meets your expectations. THanks you to all of you reviewing...though i would like more people to review. as for the questions posted in the reviews...**

**I Luv House: hmmm not she isn't pregnant. It's to early to tell ;)**

**0Infinite0Possibilities0: Do i sense a pun on 'ace' ;)  
**

**All: as for why she is leaving you will find out in the next chapter. I promise its not for war again. That would break Tempe's heart all over again.**

**Here is the chapter and as always send me review with your thoughts...as always suggestions are more than welcome.**

_**Cape Cod (Tempe 17 Seeley 18)**  
_

_Tempe had walked around the Cape Cod beach thinking if she should show up. She had promised to meet Seeley, but then again…what's a promise to a person you barely know? What's a promise to guy who you hate? 'It's not going to matter if I show up or not,' she told herself. _

_Hungry and tired she sat outside some small shop and ordered an icy. She sat on the table, went through her shopping bags and pulled out a new black journal and a felt pen. She opened the book and started to make a pro's and cons list, to decide whether if she should attend the 'date' she had set up for her and Seeley. _

_Pro's I will give him some closure… _

_Con's : I don't know what I'm getting myself into [she scribbled He is the kind of people I don't want to talk to or get involved with. _

_She continued with her list and came up with more cons…a lot more cons than pros. Even though it she had enough 'evidence' not to attend her rendezvous with Seeley, she found herself walking towards the shop about ten minutes before seven. 'This is so illogical,' she told herself. She didn't know why she was walking towards his direction after the list of cons won by a land slide. She didn't have any obligation to meet this Seeley guy but here she was only a block away from the store. _

_'Only 15 more minutes,' thought Seeley. Seeley was never the one to be early. He preferred to fashionably late to everything…to church, parties…even to class, but here he was standing in front of the shop a good 15 minutes early. _

_He waited a while until he heard the voice he had been longing to hear, "Hi," she said. _

_"You showed up," he said smiling. _

_"I wasn't going to stand you up, plus I promised," she replied showing off her perfect white teeth. _

_"You look good," said Seeley. Tempe didn't feel like the outfit she was wearing was good enough. She was covering her body with a new pair of torn faded jean shorts and a crimson tank top. Her hair was tied up in a bun, showing off her perfect bone structure. _

_"Umm thanks," she replied with blood rushing to her face. _

_'Oh God! I made that sound like it's our first date,' Seeley thought regretting his compliment. _

_'Oh God. It sounds like we're on a date,' she thought. _

_"So…," said Seeley trying to make a conversation. It was evident that he was really nervous about this 'meeting' that wasn't a date…but a plutonic meeting between friends trying to smooth things out. He slipped his hands into his khaki shorts and found a poker chip and started spinning it between his fingers in his pocket. _

_"So…," said Tempe not sure what to say either. She started fumbling with the hemming of her tank top. _

_There were back the again; the awkward silence. _

_'This is going so bad,' he thought. _

_'This is so ridiculous!' she thought. _

_'Maybe she didn't want to come. Maybe she came so I would stop following her around,' he thought. _

_'Oh God. Why did I even set this up? I should have acted logically and not come,' she thought _

_'She clearly doesn't wanna be here,' he thought after seeing Tempe engrossed by the setting sun. _

_'He probably has better things to do than hangout with me. Oh man he is fidgeting with his car keys in his pocket. OMG he probably has a date and he wants to leave. Why did I even do this?' _

_Tempe thought she had nothing to loose so she blurted out, "Okay you probably have something to do. Hence why you're fidgeting with you car keys…In your pocket…" _

_"They are no…" _

_"Let me finish," she said holding her hand up, "I know you're probably mad at me or you think I'm some psychologically challenged foster kid with absolutely no life an…" _

_"I don't think that you're a psy…" _

_"Seeley would you let me finish!" she said a little louder that she intended. Seeley held his hands up surrendering the floor to her. _

_"As I was saying you probably think that psycho foster kid with absolutely no life. The reason I've been running away from you is that… I just thought I would be for the best. The best for both you and me not get into something we both will regret. I'm not a bikini clad girl so I'm going to leave and let you find some bikini clad girl you can have fun with. 'Cause I'm not that kind of girl. You know the one that sleeps around and has one night stands because it seems like that's what you're looking for. I don't want any string-less…string-free…no attachment sex or…boony call…" _

_"Its Booty Call," he said with a smirk. _

_"Seeley!" she said. He just shut his mouth and let her continue, "Fine…booty call or what ever you people call it these days. I just want to spend a normal sex free summer," she said and let out air she had been holding in her lungs. _

_Seeley Booth didn't know what to say. Tempe had just described what he came to Cape Cod for…but he wasn't that guy anymore. He just looked at her and somehow found the courage to utter something. _

_"First of all, I wasn't looking for sex. What made you think that?" he asked. _

_"Well I saw you hanging around with the 'LCTcrew' and they are know into that kinda stuff," she said. _

_"The LDT cr…" before he could even finish Tempe jumped in. _

_"It's LCT crew," she said talking slowing as if talking to a deaf person…wanting them to read her lips. Seeley just gave her another 'what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about' look. Tempe rolled her eyes and thought 'could he be any clueless,' _

_"The girls you've been hang around with… Lauren, Cam and Tess. The LCT crew." _

_It took Seeley a minute to figure out what she was talking about, and the "Ohh. LCT Gotcha," _

_'Well I hadn't pictured him as the smart type but he is really slow! Ugh this is going to be a long night!' she thought. _

_'This is going to be a long night,' he thought before he started rambling on about his intensions with her. _

_"Okay I don't wanna tell you about this here…," he said and Tempe interrupted him soon after._

_"Why?" she asked confused. _

_"Because there is so much to tell and I don't want to be still standing here till midnight," he explained._

_"Uh…Okay," she said. She didn't get why they had to move from in front of the store. It wasn't logical that he would talk until midnight. He could just ramble like she did and they would have this 'meeting' over with in precisely 2 minutes or less._

_"Great. I'm kinda hungry why don't we hit the dinner? They have the best chocolate pancakes ever!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm for the mood._

_Tempe wrinkled her nose and that didn't go unnoticed by Seeley._

_"What?" he asked._

_"Cho-co-late pancakes?" she inquired. She was a girl and last time Seeley checked chocolate was a girls best friend; however, chocolate in pancakes to Tempe that was pushing it._

_"Are you kidding? They are so heavenly," said Seeley closing his eyes and took a deep breath as if he was in front of them. "I'm so going to order them for you when we get to the diner. They are sooo good. I can't believe you've neve…"_

_"I'm not going to have pancakes for diner. It's illogical to have a breakfast dish for dinner. Hash browns maybe…eggs bacon but pancakes," she bickered back._

_"Oh come on Bones," he said flashing his smile hoping that it would win her over, but no._

_"No Seeley I'm not going to have breakfast for dinner. Plus I'm not going back to the dinner," she said placing her hands on her hips._

_"Bones…please please please a million times. Pancakes and diner. It's a perfect match . Whadya say Bones?" he said and tried his luck again by flashing his trademark smile._

_"Seeley Booth that smile is not going to work on me," she said not looking at him…deep down the smile did affect her. She just didn't wanna cave in when he did that, or he would do it every single time. Plus she had to admit it was fun bickering with him. He reminded her so much of Russ. _

_"Fine. Whatever you say," he said pretending to be hurt._

_"Seeley don't pout. There is a great Chinese restaurant close by…we can go there…I mean if you want. They have the best lo mien…dumplings, fried rice, crab rangoons…"_

_"If we go would you shut up," said Seeley smiling. He liked it when she rambled on and on about nothing… 'She looks cute,' he thought. He immediately erased that thought knowing that their relationship was not going to get intimate in any way or become a 'bonny call' as Tempe had called it. They were going to have plutonic feelings for each other._

_Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan got in the car and headed for the Chinese restaurant Tempe had advertised to him. In the car Seeley had stayed true to his word, that he would tell Tempe about his reason when they got to the dinner. In the car the two did nothing but bicker, interrupt each other when the other was talking, and they weren't afraid to show their true opinion on certain subjects. The two got into the Chinese restaurant. It wasn't fancy like Seeley had expected. It was a nice, comfortable place for them to hang out for the night. The two sat down and then their conversation began._

_"So…wanna tell me your story now," said Tempe._

_"Only if you tell me why my smile doesn't work on you?" said Seeley with a smirk._

_"Maybe it just doesn't affect me as much as you though it would," she lied._

_"MY smile works on everyone," he said defending himself, "even on guys it works."_

_"Maybe I'm just different and special and immune to that smile of yours."_

_"Ugh ha," said Seeley in a disbelieving tone. 'That you are Bones. You're different and special,' he thought to himself._

_"Okay…so here is my story and bear with me okay," he said looking at her._

_"Okay."_

_"I'm not going to lie to you…I'm everything that you said I was. I came here looking for bikini clad girls and getting laid endless amount of times, but when I met you that night at the beach, I had just talked to my friends Michael and I found out that…"_

_"His girlfriend was pregnant…but I don't get why it has anything to do with you and me. I me…"_

_"Would you let me finish?" he asked a little annoyed._

_"Well you interrupted me countless tim…"_

_"Temperance…" he said. He never called her Temperance because he thought it was a mouthful, but here he was calling her Temperance._

_"Fine." She said annoyed. She didn't get why he could interrupt he and she couldn't interrupt him. 'Such an Alpha Male,' she thought._

_"As I was saying…when I found out that she was pregnant it made me think of what could have been. With all the other girls I had…" he couldn't finish it. Though she was told not to interrupt she couldn't resist the urge to._

_"Sex with," she said smiling at him. She couldn't get past the fact that he was feeling uncomfortable talking about his sexuality._

_"Yeah…that. So I made a resolution of saying out of girls pants till the end of summer. It's really hard considering the endless offers I'm getting from the Lauren, Cam, Tess, Kelly and a bunch of others. And you fit in this equation…cuz you're not looking for a 'bonny call'," right then Tempe reached over and smacked him._

_"Ouch," he said pretending to be hurt._

_"I barely touched you. Plus you were making fun of me," she said._

_"You know for a girl you're pretty strong," he said rubbing where she had hit him. "Back to MY story, like I said you're not looking for a booty call so we're a perfect match. You can help me through this slump." He finished and looked at her as if seeking for permission to hang out with her._

_"Okay," she said._

_"I don't want you to be one of those girls Tempe or make you feel like you're worthless. I want you to be my friend and I promise that I won't cross the line thin line," he pause, "between friends and friends with benefits."_

_"I agree."_

_"Great," he said. The two looked at each other and somehow they knew that their relationship is going to be so much more that fleeing booty calls. Tempe had everything to loose by letting him in; however, Seeley had nothing to loose but gain a new great friend. _

_Their food arrived and they ate like a group of construction guy and of course they bickered often on who should get the last piece of chicken dumplings. Also Tempe couldn't find it in herself to stay in her plate. She always ended up stealing food from Seeley's plate which led to more bickering and more bickering. Once they were done with their dinner they bickered again on who should pay the bill._

_"If I pay now you will get the next bill when we go eating," compromised Seeley._

_"Fine." She said feeling defeated. She hated how Seeley always got the last word in._

_"Good," he said a pulled out his wallet and paid the bill for their dinner. _

_As they left the dinner they were interrupted by a girl who was leaving the diner also._

_"You guys are such a cute couple," she said squealing._

_ "We are not a couple," said Tempe almost yelling._

_"We are not dating," said Seeley the same time. _

_'Why are they being defensive?' she thought. "Sorry," she said and left._

_Seeley insisted on driving Tempe home but she declined. She promised him though that they would go for a run together tomorrow and he should definitely show her his Camaro. The two parted ways knowing that their friendship was going to last long._

**The infamous lunch…**

She didn't want to leave with him for lunch. Reason one being she wanted to avoid Seeley forever. Reason two nothing good would come out of it, and reason three she was scared out of her mind to finally confront the father of her already dead child. Temperance grabbed her black coat and purse and walked over to Seeley who was waiting for her by the door.

"Ready Bones," he asked applying great emphasis on her name. He had missed saying that out loud the past week.

"Yeah. Lets go," she said leading the way out of the Jeffersonian. At some point during their not-so-long- walk out of the Jeffersonian, Seeley rested his hand on her small back as if guiding her out the doors. Tempe felt his hand, and couldn't find an ounce of resistance in her to move away from the tingling pleasure caused by his hand on her back. They reached Seeley's car and being the alpha-male that he is, he opened the door for her. Instead of getting in, his Bones looked him with uncertainty. He sure was hoping she was going to back out on their lunch. That look was a MO. It was the smoke signal to 'Sorry I gotta go' or 'I can't do this'.

"You okay Bones?" he asked cautiously observing her every move.

She sighs. 'Oh No! This is never a good sign coming from Bones,' he thought.

"Can I drive?" she asked sheepishly displaying the most angelic face known to man. She knew Seeley would be unable to resist but, she had clearly underestimated his high resistance for that face.

"No way is hell are you going to drive my car Bones," he started laughing. There he was coming up with all the reasons why she had a look of uncertainty on her face, and she just wanted to drive his car. Typical Bones.

"Why not Booth?" she inquired using her scientific tone, "I've been driving your car for the past year and a half. I'm very capabl…" before she could finish he interrupted with one word.

"Precisely. I miss driving my car," he answered with his infamous smirk, "Now get in the car Bones."

"Do you always have to be such an al…." before she could finish he closed the door to his crimson Camaro and walked over to the drivers side murmuring 'Something's never change'

There was no question to where they were going. He didn't bother asking where they should eat lunch because she already knew. She was still ranting on and on about how Booth needs to stop displaying his machismo persona. He retorted when ever he could get a word in but, mostly he was just happy that they were past the tears, door slamming and yelling, they had upgraded to bickering.

Fighting the urge to open her door again knowing that it would lead to a 'I can open my own door Booth' he settled upon resting his hand on her back. Once again it felt good to subtly claim her, and he loved that he could touch her again.

The couple walked in to Sid's and found a booth for two. They sat in the booth with Bones still talking about alpha male qualities, how she deserved to drive the car mainly because she had been doing it for the past year and half. Seeley Booth didn't bother to respond to her ranting. He didn't want stop her because he missed hearing her voice. He missed seeing her as a fire cracker. And he missed how she always found a way to argue with him.

"What?" she stopped her bickering when she realized Seeley's eyes on her.

"Nothing," he said smiling. It wasn't nothing. He wanted to say 'you're beautiful' but he didn't want to push his luck.

"That's not a nothing face Booth. Do I have something on my face?" she asked suddenly feeling unconscious.

"No," he shook his head. "You cut your hair," he said noticing the short locks resting on her shoulders.

"Yes. I did. It was getting to long so I decided to cut …" man she talked to da-n much when she was nervous.

"It looks beautiful on you," he said settling upon complementing her hair and subtly cutting her off before she proceeded to the reasons she cut her hair.

"Thank you," she replied and her cheeks turned deep pink. Why the deep pink climbed to her cheeks she couldn't identify the reason. Neither could she identify the reason why she felt frozen, not in a literal sense of the word, but why she was numbed and tranquilized by his blatant and unexpected comment. Her heart palpated, tingles ran down her spine to the tip of her toes. However, some of the sensual tingles settle on an area below her belly.

Booth picked up the menu and stars looking through it oblivious to the raise in body temperature and blush that settled on Tempe's cheeks. Not wanting to be caught off guard Tempe opted to do the same.

"What are you going to eat?" he asked

"I don't know," pause, "The Tuna Melt sandwich sounds good."

"No."

"No what?" She asked confused.

"No you're not having the tuna melt thingy be…"

"It's sandwich Booth. Not thingy," she corrected.

"Whatever," he dismissed her correction, "We are going to have chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns, eggs, bacon and lots of coffee."

"Last time I checked its past noon Booth," she replied in a matter of fact tone.

"So?" he said pretending to be oblivious to her reasoning.

"They don't serve breakfast past noon."

"Ahhh. That's because you, Bones" he pointed his fore finger to her, "don't ask Sid nicely."

"Because I find it irr…" he butted in.

"Irrational to eat a breakfast meal in the afternoon?" he supplied

"Yes."

"Well you didn't have breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day," he said smiling. How he knew she didn't have breakfast, she had no idea.

"So, we," he moved his hands between them, "are going to have the most delicious pancakes in the world."

"It's inclusive to say Sid make the best pancakes in the world. Simply because, you haven't been to every pancake diner n the world…."

'She just has to get the last word in,' he thought, 'that's my bones.'

The two ate their breakfast meal, bickering, talking about nonchalantly about what had happened to them in the past year. They had quite mastered the skill of diverting the issues squeezing their hearts. Despite the re-established comfort zone Temperance Brennan noted that Seeley Booth was choosing his words carefully contrasting his usually relaxed and free spirited persona. They bantered back and forth, reminiscing, laughing sharing memories as if last week hadn't happened. They showed affection as if last week's fight hadn't occurred. Sitting in the booth had conjured memories; unfortunately their trip down memory lane had to come to an end.

"I have to go," she said checking her wrist watch.

Truth was she didn't have to depart, she didn't have pressing matters to attend to but, suddenly she felt an urge to dig up the old cases and indentify the victims. She wanted to surround herself with bones as an escape. An escape from reality, from the aching pain she felt in her chest, and from the man standing right in front of her.

"Boooneeesss…" her best friend whined, "It's barely two," he stated as if it was a strong enough reason to keep her by his side…or in this case in front of him.

"I can't Booth," she said conjuring up an excuse, "I…"

"Have work? Can you just stay for a little while…" he begged. No she couldn't. She wanted to end this lunch on good note. 'We both deserve that,' she reasoned. Her thoughts were true, they needed that. They need something good out of their meeting or else they would both spiral towards insanity. In Booth's case insanity and sanity were separated only by one thing, Tempe. If he lost her then he would lose himself.

"Can you please drive me back?"

"Sure," he agreed reluctantly.

They were back there again...The awkward silence.

"Bye Seeley," she said opening the crimson door.

"Later Bones," he said in a deep sultry voice sending tingles down her spine once again.

The slamming door shattered his heart once again. He wanted to tell her that he was leaving again but he couldn't find it in him to erase the smile on her face. Or worse taint the good civilized conversations they were having.

11:30 pm.

"Uggghh," he groaned and the movie he was watching. He waited a couple more seconds hoping that the knock wasn't resonation from his door.

He heard another gentle tap on his door and immediately assumed it was a female. If it were male the knock would have been more forceful and strong. Reluctantly he walked over to his door and opened it not expecting to see his Bones behind the door.

"Bones," he said.

"Hi," she answered nervously.

"What are you doing here?" he asked frantically, "Is everything okay?" he asked placing his hand on her fore arm.

"I'm fine." She answered in curtly and shrugged his hand off.

"Then what are you doing here it's almost midnight."

"We need to talk," she stated. 'Oh no! That's never good,' he thought. The four words made him nervous. They were the trademark opening to 'I think we should break up' or 'we should stop seeing each other'. None of those options were applicable to them; they were plutonic friends…right?

"Okay," he chocked out inviting her into his apartment wondering what she needed to talk to him about.

**Don't forget to review :) **


	18. Will you still love me tomorrow'

**Hello guys. Here is the next chapter. Sorry for posting late...i was sick, then school, then track, then...you get the picture. I gotta admit that I had a really hard time writing this chapter.I wasnt really sure what and how to write about their conv. What Booth should reveal and what Bren should reveal? So with the help of the awesomest [is that a word? most fantastic person..**._**BEAGLELVR93**_**she helped me come up with the chapter and whether it was good or not. So thanks to her you guys recieve a new chapter. :)**

**I know most of you are confused so this chapter clear up all the confusion about where Booth is going, Is Tempe going to tell him about the baby and waiting for him...blah blah blah. All that is gonna be explained in this chapter. Its pretty long so get comfortable and read on! please note that the words in Italics are lyrics to "Will you still love me tomorrow?" by Amy Winehouse **

**p.s thank TvObsesseefor the "**platonic not plutonic"...my bad **. I hope thischaper clears things for you and Knuckles. If not i'll give thee more clarity. **

Her short strides carried her into his small apartment. The sight his of the living room was everything she expected. His living room was clearly smaller that hers…it was more intimate. It had a black couch against the wall. The middle seat of the couch had an imprint of Booth's body. She could see he was slouched in the couch, relaxing while he watched what seemed to be a movie. Which one? She had no idea. She noted that it was a movie of video about war. There were two frozen figures on the television screen. There were two men were taking cover behind a truck, wearing camouflage helmets that matched their attire with their hands gripping rifles as if they were preventing them from escaping. Her eyes averted the television screen and found their way back to the couch again and saw an unopened can of beer. Around the head of the can was plastic binding that indicated other five beers were missing. It was then she noted she had come to see Booth during the worst possible scenario. He was tipsy on the verge of crossing over to his drunken state if he were to have another can or two.

She heard the door hinges cry softly as Booth silently pushed the door shut. She stood still with her back to him, all of sudden afraid to state the intensions of her late night visit. She listened to his movements trying to gauge if he was coming closer, retreating or standing still in front of the door. She heard nothing. He was standing still, blood furiously pumping through his veins and his brain working above its normal rate trying to figure out what she wanted to talk about. What could she possibly need to talk about? His mind went blank. Muscles involuntarily clenched. His heart was beating fast as if it were planning on making a quick escape. He looked at her back, and advanced. He lifted his hand and rested it on her shoulder asking the question, "Bones are you alright?" Wrong move.

She shrugged his hand off and turned to him revealing anger and rage in her eyes. She curtly answered, "I'm fine."

He looked at her and immediately knew the expression painted on her face. She had the I'm-about-to-explode-with-anger-face.

"Bones, you clearly don't look 'fine'. What happened to…" before he could finish, Temperance interrupted.

"This afternoon at lunch…" she began, "You were going to tell me something. What was it?" she inquired.

Booth could tell he wasn't given the option to not respond so he did the only thing he could come up with…lie.

"I wasn't going to tell you anything," he said with a detached voice.

"Booth don't lie to me."

How she knew he was lying he had no idea. Tempe was never the one to read faces or expressions. That was Booth's forte…but tonight the tables had turned. He had no idea where she was going with their conversation and she was certain that Booth had something to hide.

"Bones look…" he started to say, but she cut him off again.

"Booth this is your MO. You take me out to eat when you have something on your mind. So here I am inquiring what that thing is," she stated in a rather professional tone. He hated that. She was playing the detached game…and so could he. He wasn't going to give her an ounce of emotion. None. Nothing.

"I wanted to take you to take you out to eat. Nothing more," he contradicted.

She knew he wasn't going to give anything up…not yet.

"Booth listen to me. I know there is something going on. You can't just come to my work and ask to take me out to lunch…"

"Why not? I think…," he interjected.

"Because," she uttered loudly on top of his voice. He immediately retreated and let her take the floor. "Because, something happened between us Booth…something happened. And today we…you acted like nothing happened. We talked like we were …"

"Our old selves again," he supplied in a defeated tone.

"Yes. You showed up, and asked me to lunch. That's a very illogical act considering we fought, left me in tears and you with your heart broken," she said in one breath. Her words were true. The way they had left matter after their last meeting wasn't good. She didn't expect to hear from him or see him in the next couple of weeks. However today, he has showed up, showing no sign of resentment or pain but pure and utter pleasure from spending time with her.

"What did you want me to do Bones?" he question in a loud, demanding and threatening voice.

Silence. His outburst came as a surprise, both to him and her.

"I…" she said trying to come up with words to say but couldn't come up with anything.

"You wanted me to not call you for the next month or so? Is that it?" he fired at her. Silence and more silence was what he received.

Booth sighed as he ran his fingers through his already messy raven hair. Tempe simply stood in front of him with her arms crossed in front of her torso.

"You wanted me to barge to your place and tell you how you hurt me? Tell you that I can't…" he stopped again, "I can't think straight these days because of…" 'you' he wanted to say but dismissed the thought. Tonight's interaction wasn't intended to be intimate but quiet the opposite.

He sighed again, this time not out of anger or frustration but from pain pulsating through his veins.

"I need you to tell me why you took me out to that lunch. I can't shake the feeling that something is going on with you Booth. I…" she found herself putting emotion into her voice, "If it's important please tell me. If it has anything to do with," 'us' she wanted to say but that would be intimate and an assumption. Were they even an item? They hadn't even had a civilized conversation after he left for war. Their relationship was dripping with deceit and lies. She had lied about waiting for him, and the child; he was lying and had lied when he said it would have been a waste to wait for her. Lies. All lies. How can an 'us' exist amidst deceit, lies, and duality?

"If you don't want to tell me I…understand," she said finally giving up, "I just thought maybe you wo…you know what Seeley never mind," she said picking up her purse that was resting on his coffee table.

"Bye Booth," she said and walked past him. He felt her war body temperature as she was passing. Their hands barely touched but still he felt something…an attraction. Her heals tapped the tiles. As she was about to hold the door knob he said something that made her stop on her tracks.

"Bones hold on," he said pacing towards the door.

"What," she whipped her body to face his.

"Why are you doing here?"

"I told you that…"

"Bullshit. You could have called to ask me or wait till a Godly hour to come and see me," he challenged her.

"Booth I don't have tim…" she began to say.

"You show up at my place analyze me like one of your cases all for what?"

"I need…"

"You're wearing your 'fuck me pumps' just to see if I was lying to you? Haven't you done enough damage to my heart already?!"

"If you think I came here for sex then you're clearly mistaken!" she spat back.

"Why?"

"Because Cam is satisfying you in that department!" she assumed.

"You came to ask me if was going out with Cam? That is none of your business."

"You now what it is my business! Considering you came with her to _my_ apartment," she accused.

"I needed a ride from the airport, and…"

"And she just happened to be waiting for you! You now how many people wanted to take you from the airport? Everyone. I wanted to be there. Matt, Mike, everyone wanted to pick you up. But you came with that whore into my house unannounced. You were thinking with your head. No wonder why Matt is mad at you!"

Booth picked up the pun on head. He had the best intensions when he called Cam. He wanted to surprise everyone but his surprise wasn't accepted with open arm but stares of disappointment.

"Oh Matt is mad at me just like you're right?! Are you fucking him too?" Booth immediately regretted those words after they rolled off his tongue.

Tempe just stared at him with her mouth open. She didn't know how to respond to that accusation.

"Let me enlighten you Booth, not all Booth men are after sex like you. They respect me and you clearly don't anymore."

"What am I supposed to expect when I see you intimately sitting on the couch with my brother."

"If you wanted to know what he was doing at my place you could have asked but, don't go accusing me of something I didn't do," she said bitterly.

"Then what was he doing at your place," he asked. He couldn't understand why he was feeling jealous about Matt and Tempe.

Feeling claustrophobic she pushed him away with her right hand. He moved back a little giving her enough room to escape from him.

"Booth you're drunk," she said. He wasn't drunk but tipsy. However all the effects of the beer where gone the moment she stepped into his apartment.

"No I'm not," he answered.

They stood there staring at each other. Neither knowing what to do or say next. They were both fuming with anger and the around them was filled with tension.

"I came to talk to you Booth, not fight," was her opening line.

"So you claim." Another bitter answer.

"Fine. I lied to you," she chose to reveal something that would hopefully flush away the anger in his veins.

He didn't answer back. His silence forced her to continue.

"I waited for you."

There. She had said it. Booth stood still and his tongue couldn't deliver any words.

"I waited because I thought it you were worth the wait. I realized that maybe you were the reason I couldn't fully commit myself to William and if you must know I broke up with him the day you left. I ended it. Not because I found out he had been cheating on me 6 months prior but because…" she pause looking for a response from him, a change in expression but nothing, "because I though you were worth the wait."

His face was blank. It didn't reveal a smile on his lips, twinkling in his eyes, nor did he run his hands through his hair. He simply stared at her not knowing how to respond or react. Was he supposed to be happy, angry or relieved? He didn't know how to respond. Tempe didn't receive any movement, words. She only got silence and a cold blank stare.

'Great ,' she thought. Here she was standing in front of the man she could easily fall in love with, confessing that she had waited for him, but his silence came forth as rejection.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," she picked her feet up again and stated advancing for the door the second time in one night. This time she was hoping that he wouldn't come after her. She needed space and time to mourn the loss of a potential lover. However things don't always go the way you want them to. She stopped at her tracks when she heard his sweet tender voice.

"I'm going away," he said in a small voice that sounded weak and afraid.

"What?" she asked turning around.

"I'm leaving," He stated again this time a little louder.

"You just got here Booth," she reasoned, "Where are you going?"

"Away," he replied cryptically.

"Where?" she pressed him for an answer moving closer to him until she was a mere 4 feet away from him.

"I need to clear my mind Bones," he said diverting the attention to her question.

"Where?" she asked again.

"Vermont," he said.

"The cabin?"

"Yes, something like that," was his terse and vague answer.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me today at lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah," there is was again a terse response and the sweep of his finger through his raven hair.

"Have fun," she said barely audible but he heard it. She turned again for the door.

"Bones…" he stopped her again.

"What Seeley? What now? I…" tears threatened to fill her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly, and took a deep breath, "I can't do this. I can't pretend like I want to be here when I don't. So please let me leave your apartment," her voice way shaky despite her attempts of wanting to sound strong. The emotion in her voice had crossed over to intimate, the territory she desperately to avoid.

"I'm checking myself into rehab," he admitted.

"What? You're not an addict Booth."

"Not yet," was his answer. What was he talking about?

Temperance was confused by his cryptic answers.

"Booth what are you talking about?"

"I'm not a regular civilian Bones. I'm a war veteran. Life isn't the same anymore. I'm not the same person who left for war. War changed me. I need to get back to who I was so I can mend everything that I've broken."

"Post traumatic disorder. It's when…" she was detached again.

"I know what it is," he said moving away from her and taking a seat in his black couch, "My handler told me everything about it."

"Why…why can't you get treated here?" she asked softly now walking towards the black couch.

"I can't," he said simply, but Bones going to need more words from him than to leave than 'I can't'

"Last Saturday," it was two days after their fallout, "I went to meet with my other war buddies," Bones didn't know where this was going but when she got close to him, she kneeled in front of him and took his shaking hand in hers. She held them tenderly, "they were talking about how it's been hard since they came back and the only thing that made them feel alive again was drugs." He wasn't finished with his story but he paused. Tempe didn't interrupt his, she remained kneeled in front of him prompting him to continue and he did, "One of them had cocaine and I tried it." He paused again thinking that he was interrupt, yell at him but she didn't. She softly ran her hands up and down his arms comforting him.

"It…it felt good. It made me forget about everything. Our fight, mom, dad …I forgot about everyone. I forgot about the bad dreams I'd been having. It soothed everything, but being high was a temporary escape. If I don't get any help Temperance I'll turn back to cocaine. I'm not strong enough to resist its temptation and fight the dreams I'm having."

"You're the strongest man I know Booth. You can fight this," she told him her honest words.

"Not this time Bones. I feel…weak, and helpless and I'm shit scared of going to bed because I'm afraid of having another nightmare where I see my friends die, or kill the people I lo…" he couldn't finish the thought.

"You can get treatment here," she said subtly asking him to stay.

"I know but I want to do this alone. I want to get back on my feet alone and come back a better man. I want the old me back," he told her.

She had never seen him so weak and defeated. She had never heard him admit that he needed help, but here he was confessing that he needed therapy to stay in control of his life.

"I can help you through it," she told him. Booth had helped her with everything; it was the only logical thing for her to her hand to him.

He shook his head no, "I need to this by myself. I don't want you see me…"

He didn't want Bones to him in his weakest hour. 'Alpha-male' Tempe thought.

"Okay," she submitted. If not helping him was what he wanted then she was going to respect his wishes.

"I'm sorry," he said finally looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry about what I said about Mat…"

"Shh," she said placing her index finger on his slightly parted lips, "I know you didn't mean it. And I didn't mean what I said either," she said with her eyes filling up with tears.

What part didn't she mean? The part she said 'I waited for you' or called Cam a whore or the part about Seeley and Cam. Seeley Booth needed to know which part.

"About…" he inquired.

"The part about you thinking with your head," she said applying emphasis on her pun.

"So you really waited?" he need to know.

A shy nod was her response. She dropped her head and tear escaped her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked lifting her head and wiping away her tears with the back of his index finger.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

"I thought we were past the sorrys Bones," he said with a smile in his words.

"About lying to you before. Telling you I didn't wait. It's my fault that you're going to Vermont and you tried the drugs," she said further spiraling into sobbing.

"Bones…look at me," and she did, "It's not your fault. It was all me. Okay," she nodded her head.

"Don't ever think that it was you fault," he said. He couldn't fight the urge to wipe her tears away again. This time he used his thumbs and somehow ended up cupping her face, and his eyes lingered in her lips that were glistening with saliva as she had licked them seconds before.

Her lips were finally in front of him. Her face displayed a look of pain and sadness, for the first time in his life Booth didn't know what to make of her expression, but he was certain and aware of the temptation to kiss her lips. Without warning, Booth closed his eyes and drew her face towards his. Tempe didn't know what was going on and neither did he. Next thing they knew their lips were locked together, almost interchangeable. Their kiss was tender, and had only been contact of the lips no tongues. Despite the dryness of their kiss, it was the best kiss they had shared with anyone. The excitement, confusion, energy, sparks was the riptide of emotions they both felt and before he knew it he was putting an end to it. Devouring the air between them, with their foreheads touching, Tempe and Seeley didn't know what their tender kiss meant. There were no faces in the room to approve or disapprove their kiss. Nothing was present, just empty space open to speculation.

This time around Tempe tilted her head and moved towards his lips. God she had waited for him for almost two year and finally he was here, in front of her. Every ounce of logic in her head told her to stop but she wanted to feel his lips against hers. The second collision of their lips was intimate but more demanding than the one before. Booth too knew this would lead to sex, intimacy, love making and that was not good, considering the unknown status of their relationship and the fact that he was departing tomorrow at the crack of dawn. He was about to say 'This isn't a good idea' but the moment her lips landed on top his, mind went numb, his tongue couldn't think of anything else but enter Temperance's lips. Tempe slightly parted her lips as if gasping for air…Booth took the invitation and let his tongue taste he mouth. This kiss was clearly crossing the friendship to a new territory of intimacy.

Her kiss was sweet, tender, soft but also hard, submissive but also teasing. Booth didn't know what to do. Should he pull away? No…it felt so good. Her tongue had a distant taste of blueberries. 'Her favorite,' he thought. The sweetness from her tongue urged him to move his hands to her waist and pull her on to his lap. Without hesitation Tempe's knees parted with the carpet, and she gladly sat on his lap.

_Tonight you're mine completely  
You give your love so sweetly  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
will you still love me tomorrow?_

Booth hadn't had any intimate contact with anyone since he came back from war. He had sex with Cam the night after Tempe rejected him but it meant nothing. However he wasn't going to stop her mind blowing kisses to inform her that he'd meaningless sex with Cam. That would be plain wrong. Booth couldn't help but feel like he was cheating on her, if she were to find out would she forgive him? Would she still love him? Booth didn't want to dwell on the negative he focused on her for she was giving herself to him so sweetly. Tonight was going to be about him and his Bones. Only him and her.

She was on his lap now running her hand through his already mess raven hair. She inhaled deeply through her nose to fill her lungs with his scent. God he still smelled the same, he smelled like Booth. Taken by surprise she complied when his tongue roamed through her mouth. He tasted bitter she noted. It was because of the beer he had previously been drinking. The bitterness in his mouth brought memories of what Booth had said, 'I tried cocaine'. Was the bitterness from cocaine too? She couldn't help but wonder. Had he fully forgiven her or was tonight just a satisfaction of their biological urges? She felt like all this was her fault, despite his firm words 'It's not your fault'.

_Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

She heard Booth whisper 'I missed you so much,' in between kisses. Did he mean it? Where his sighs and moans reflection of his love for her? She felt confused but she didn't was remove her hands now roaming over his torso under his AC/DC t-shirt. She wanted him. She wanted to stay and spend the night with him. Spend tomorrow, next week, and next month with him but she knew she was in no position of making that request.

"Stay," she whispered his ear with a shaky voice reflecting she was about to cry, but she knew he had to leave. Booth stopped kissing her neck and embraced her tightly in his strong arms and inhaled her scent. He smiled when he realized she still used apple scented shampoo.

"I can't," was all he could muster.

She simply nods and continues to move her hands on his torso, indicating that she wanted it off. What did all this mean? Neither knew.

_Tonight with words unspoken  
You'll say that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning star?_

He desperately wanted to say 'yes' but he couldn't. 'I can't' he thought to himself, 'I have to do this for us,' he thought. Where they even an us? He knew that using diction that registered marriage or a relationship or the union of two people was not a good idea. First off, was Tempe going to continue wanting him after knowing he almost became an addict? Would she still want to be with him after he showed his flaws? Booth had no answers to those questions but here he was giving his heart to her, with hopes that it won't get shattered in the morning.

Next thing Tempe knew she was being swept off Booth and seconds later she was lying on his bed. At least they had upgrade to a bed…not the kitchen floor. As they undressed each other, showered each other with kisses she couldn't help but wonder that this was how their late baby was made. She wanted to tell him 'no let's stop', but she heard herself say "yes". She was digging herself into a deep hole. This was bad yet so good. It felt right.

_I'd like to know that your love  
Is love I can be sure of  
So tell me now cause I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

Was she going to commit to him? Yes she was planning on it, but was he? She hoped so. She couldn't help but notice that he was trembling. Was it out of hesitation, anger, or fear? She didn't know. She didn't want it to be hesitation because if it were, it meant booth had doubts about her…them. Anger was not good either. It would prove that he was still mad at her and that she didn't want. Fear was at the same level with hesitation…but a positive spin could be put on fear. Maybe he was afraid of hurting her. After all Booth had always treated her like she was made of glass.

_I need to know  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

She needed to know why she was trembling but suddenly she found herself closing her eyes as she submitting into the immense riptide of goodness he had caused. She felt him pulling her closer to her, in all his glory and she moved closer to him too. It felt right. Booth kisses the top of her head and whispers only for her, 'Sweet dreams Tempe' and she repeated in a soft, less husky voice, 'Sweet dreams Seeley'. It didn't take long for him to sleep but it took a while for her. She laid in his bed, with a sheet merely covering her naked back, her head was rested comfortably on his bare chest listening to the rhythmic 'thumb…thumb…thumb' of his heart. His was draped protectively on her lower back, just above her firm butt. She could tell he was sleeping soundly. What had led them to here? A riptide of emotions…silent declaration of love? Yes. She didn't want to sleep because sleep would mean morning and morning would lead to the Booth's dreadful departure. Reluctantly let sleep take her and she drifted off thinking, yet again of the repercussions such passionate sex would bring and the pain departure ahead of them.

……………………………………………….

THANKS _**BEAGLELVR93!!!!! You're a life saver :)**_

**Song Title: 'Will you still love me tomorrow?' **

**Artist: Amy Winehouse... remake by amy winehouse.**

**That was a long chapter. Wow. 10 pages! I didn't think I could write that long…but then again this if Bones and Booth ;). I hope it clears up things. If not ask away and I'll answer. Also I hope this chapter met the T standards… REVIEW!!!!! Was it good or bad?!**

**P.S DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :) **


	19. Letting go of the things you love

**I feel extremely horrible for not updating soon. I wish i had a cool story to explain my invisibility...like i got abducted by aliens, or i was stranded on an island,or i my dog ate my computer...i dont. :(. I was how ever occupied with school, mid terms, term papers, track, and i was in a coma the past week because I was in shock after Michael Johns got booted off of American Idol! So after that whole emotional week i didn't know how to continue from were i left off...i hope what i wrote is good enough. This chapter is a little choppy and has fragments...i wat trying to capture detachment from the characters...esp Tempe. I hope you like it...**

She stood in his room. Still. The air was still, with a faint smell of their intimacy, touch of Booth's after shave and nothing more. She didn't know what to do with herself now. Was she supposed to return to her apartment change for work and act like nothing had happened? No...Yes. Was she supposed to curl back into his sheets and let sleep take her over? Or was she entitled to sob for him sitting on his bed with her knees glued tight to her chest? She didn't know. She didn't know what to do. She simply stood in middle of the room. The same place he left her. The same place he had retreated from her, neglecting the water welling up in her eyes and the tears gliding down her cheeks. He had turned around and left disregarding the events of last night and her confession, "I waited".

The words exchanged in their passionate encounter in his bed we brief and revealed nothing, at least on his part. Her admission to waiting for him was an implication that she wanted to be with him, but did he? He hadn't admitted his anything to her. At least not since he came back. Before he left for war he admitted on a piece of paper, he wanted her and he would love her for ever. Since he came back he admitted he missed her. Did he really miss her or did he miss touching her, kissing her and having sex with her? His admission warmed her heart; however, it did not melt the iceberg in her chest. She had expected something more that _I missed you_. Had he missed her as buddy, friend, sister…possibly lover? She didn't know.

Somehow she found herself in the bathroom inhaling the scent of his after shave. Tears streaking down her face. She held on tight to the bottle as if it were the last piece of him left behind. At this moment she regretted returning his dog tags, his rosary, and his car keys. She wished they were still with him that way she would be certain the he will come back to reclaim them. Not having any of his valuable possession made her feel like he was gone and never coming back. Temperance silently placed his after shave close to the faucet. She now wanted to leave his apartment. It reminded her of him. She wanted to be at her apartment. She felt like an intruder in his house now that he was gone. She didn't have a reason to return back into his bed. Sure it would be warm, and possibly ensure another couple of hours of sleep, but it would bring memories of last night back. She wanted to flee. Leave him behind. After all, hadn't he?

Temperance walked towards the bed and grabbed her bra. She clasped it on with trembling hands. She looked for her other clothes and covered her nudity. She walked into the dining room to grab her blouse. It was on the floor. Laying still, proof of their passion. She grabbed the blouse and slipped it on. With trembling hands, it was hard to insert the buttons into their respectful holes. Oblivious to the cold tiles on the floor, Temperance returned to the bedroom. She stood in the room inhaled his aftershave again. Finally she was ready to leave. Her feet lead her and far as his bedroom door. She stopped and turned back towards the bed. She bent down on the bed and grabbed his navy blue sheet to cover his semen that was clinging on to the cotton of the sheet below. Mechanically, she straightened sheet number two. Task managed. She hid the evidence of their passion. Locked it away with his blanket and finally with the bedcover. She walked over to the bottom of the bed and grabbed the pillows. They were covered with cases matching the sheets. Navy Blue. His favorite color. She placed his pillow on the left side of the bed. She didn't inhale his scent. She simple settled on the bed partially resting on the wood behind it. She took another pillow. The one she had use last night and woke up on this morning. There were a few strands of her auburn hair attached to the fabric. She lifted them off and dropped the, to the ground. She wasn't going to leave evidence of their love making on his bed.

Temperance walked towards the bed and grabbed her bra. She clasped it on with trembling hands. She looked for her other clothes and covered her nudity. She walked into the dining room to grab her blouse. It was on the floor. Laying still, proof of their passion. She grabbed the blouse and slipped it on. With trembling fingers, it was hard to insert the buttons into their respectful holes. Oblivious to the cold tiles on the floor, Temperance returned to the bedroom. She stood in the room inhaled his aftershave again. Finally she was ready to leave. Her feet lead her and far as his bedroom door...she stopped and turned back towards the bed. She bent down on the bed and grabbed his navy blue sheet to cover his semen that was clinging on to the cotton of the sheet below. Mechanically, she straightened sheet number two. Task managed. She hid the evidence of their passion. Locked it away with his blanket and finally with the bed cover. She walked over to the bottom of the bed and grabbed the pillows. They were covered with cloth matching the sheets. Navy Blue. His favorite color. She placed his pillow on the left side of the bed. This time she didn't inhale his scent. She simply placed the pillow on the bed partially resting on the wood behind it. She took another pillow, the one she had use last night and woke up on this morning. There were a few strands of her auburn hair attached to the fabric. She lifted them off and dropped them, to the ground. She set the pillow on the left side of the bed and took a step back. She observed the room again to see if she had left anything behind. Or perhaps find something in the room that would make her smile. She didn't. She wore a sad expression, parallel to the one she had when Booth left. She stepped back again and assessed her situation and the room. The room seemed intact. Back to normal. Almost perfect. She however, was no where near perfect. Being the strong woman she is, she scolded silently scolded herself for being weak, vulnerable around him, and most of all admitting to Booth about her wait.

Remembering something about breakfast, Temperance finally left the bedroom. She moved towards the kitchen and as he had promised breakfast was on the table. There was an empty white cereal bowl. A white plate covered by another white plate. A packet of apple cinnamon oatmeal lay still on the table next to a bowl with a spoon in it. She almost smiled, Seeley had remembered her favorite oatmeal flavor, William never did. Not far from the breakfast was Booth's dog tag , car keys and rosary resting on top of a sealed envelope. She pulled the envelope causing the metal and plastic ornament to collide with the wooden table causing sound to vibrate through the kitchen. With her shaky hand she held the letter with her name scribbled across in black pen. It was no mystery that Booth wrote it. Tears filled her eyes as she released shaky breath. She let her finger slip into the corner of the envelope and gently tore it open. She stopped half way through and released a frustrated sigh. Temperance pulled out a chair and sat in it silently. She pulled the metals close to her. She can't help but notice that there is only one of the dog tags left on the silver chain. Booth had taken one. The sight of this saddened her even more. She lifted her hand and wiped off a fresh batch of tears gliding down her check. Were the dog tags supposed to be the only thing connecting them despite the hundreds of miles separating them? They were. However, Tempe didn't want them. She did want to have his possessions. Booth left her and now she was leaving him.

Tempe got up from the chair and mechanically pushed it under the table. She exited the kitchen without looking back. She did not turn to smell is after shave that hung heavily in the air. She left without the dog tag, rosary and car keys or touching the breakfast. Hastily she puts on her 'fuck me pumps' as Booth had called them. Their name applied after all, she had been fucked. She grabbed her purse and left his apartment with a loud bang of the door.

Five minutes had passed since the cab engine had come to life. Thoughts were racing through his mind. Should he leave or stay? Was last night a mistake or not? Had she truly waited for him? If so, leaving abruptly would imply that he doesn't want her. Wouldn't it? His mind was about to explore with all the questions. He knew one person that would knock some sense into him. Booth pulled his cell phone out of his jean pocket. He dialed a familiar number and waited for a curse and a voice telling him that it was to early in the morning to carry a conversation. The phone rang in his ears. The ringing tone repeated three times until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello," a female voice answered. Courtney Seeley thought.

"Hey Courtney," Seeley replied.

"Seeley?" she inquired.

"Yes it's me. Sorry to wake you up this early," he apologized.

"Oh it's alright. I was up anyways. The twins aren't feeling too well so I've been up for awhile."

"Sorry to hear that," he couldn't handle the casual talk any longer he immediately explained the reason he called, "is Michael up?"

"Yes he is. He is in the kid's room actually. I will get him for you," she said sensing the urgency in his voice.

Courtney walked her way back to the twin's room. It was only a couple of doors down from the master suite. She walked in to find the twins and their father sleeping on a blanket on the floor. Michael was sleeping in the middle with his arms enveloping each child. With his left hand, Michael rubbed Seeley's back. The fingers of his right hand were running through Lea's locks. Lea's head was resting on his chest. She was now fast asleep because of his father's strong steady heart beat. Courtney advanced into the room fighting the urge to turn around and grab a camera to capture the Kodak moment.

Upon seeing his wife, Michael whispered, "They are finally asleep."

"Okay. Seeley wants to talk to you," she informed him.

Michael knew it was way too early for Seeley to call him. Immediately he knew that something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" he whispered again trying to free himself from the twins grip.

Courtney didn't answer immediately. She wanted to stay quiet hoping the twins won't wake up again. Lea stirred when she felt the absence of his fathers heart beat.

"Daddy," Lea called out with her eyes closed.

"Daddy will be right back sweetie," Michael whispered pressing a kiss to her temples.

"mmm," she mumbled and she was back to sleep again.

Michael got up grabbed his wife's hand and walked out of the twins room.

"Is he okay?" he asked again.

"He didn't say anything. But I don't think so," Courtney answered handing over his cell phone.

"Okay. I will take this in my office," he said and then placed a chaste kiss on Courtney's lips.

"Alright."

Michael didn't answer the phone until the door was securely closed behind him.

"Seeley," Michael answered.

"Hey Michael. Sorry to call so early," he began. Michael who was unsure of the details of this call picked up the urgency in Seeley's voice.

"Everything alright Seeley?" Michael asked disregarding his friend's apology.

"Honestly?" Booth asked.

"Yes."

"I don't fucking know," Booth said running his fingers through his hair.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Everything is going so wrong Michael. A lot things happened last night, last week…" he sighed, "I don't have a f--ling clue what I'm doing Michael. I'm losing it. I don't…." be for he continued on his rant Michael stopped him.

"Where are you?" Michael interrupted.

Seeley didn't hear a word Michael had said.

"I can't keep on living like this. I just want to go away you know. I can't just…" he sighed, "I'm just tired of…"

'Oh there we go,' Michael thought. Seeley was entering his anger phase. Once he was in there was no way of taking him out of it with out throwing a couple of punches resulting in broken noses and blood. Michael now knew the signs because the weekend he came from war they secretly threw exchanged punches.

"Seeley," Michael said in a warning tone, "Seeley are you listening to me?"

Silence. "Yeah."

"I need you to listen to me good okay," he instructed.

"Okay."

"Where are you right now?" Michael asked pacing in his office.

"In a cab going to the airport," Booth answered.

Michael wanted to ask why but decided that question was better conversed in person. He thought of inviting him over his house, but he had the twins to worry about. The last thing those poor, sick souls needed was a loud uncle who is on the verge if a break down.

"Go back to your place and I'll meet you there so we ca…"

"No," Booth said a little fast. Disclosing information that he had slept with Temperance wasn't going to happen. Booth planned on telling things that won't land him in trouble with Michael. At that moment Booth felt as if her were a teenage boy lying to his father.

"Fine," Michael gave in despite his curiosity on the adamant 'no'. "Come to my house right now. You know the address right?" Michael commanded.

Booth tried to think of Michael's address but he could conjure up the numbers he once knew by heart.

"I can't remember," he said in a low voice.

Michael sighed, "Listen to me carefully," Michael said as if he were talking to his son, "Tell the cab driver to drop you off at 55 Slater Street."

Michael listened and heard Seeley give the direction to the cab driver.

"How long is it till you're here?" Michael asked.

"The cab driver said about 5 minutes."

"I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Thanks bro."

"I'll see you when you get here." Michael answered dismissing Booth's thanks.

With a worried look on his face Michael went to his bedroom to grab his wallet to pay the cab driver. He found Courtney sitting on her side of the bed reading a magazine.

"Honey, you should go to bed," Michael said.

"Is Seeley okay?" Courtney asked, her eyes now focused on Michael who was frantically searching for his wallet.

"Have you seen my wallet?" Michael asked while he was shoving his hand in the pants he was wearing yesterday.

"Dressing table," she answered, "Michael is Seeley okay?"

"He didn't sound too good over the phone. He is coming over right now. I'll be with him in the basement," before his wife could respond Michael was already out the master suite headed towards the entrance of the house.

The sun was barely above the horizon. However the colors in the sky were visibly changing. Michael waited patiently outside rubbing his two hands together. As Booth ha promised the cab was in front of the house in roughly five minutes. Michael stood stiff on his porch and observed Seeley as he got out of the cab and collected his duffle bag that was in the trunk of the white car. Seeley slung the long handle of the bag over his shoulder and proceeded towards his friend who was no longer rubbing his hand. Michael stood there is awe at how Seeley looked. He looked clean. That was no surprise to him; however, the look in Seeley's eyes was foreign. His once brown warm eyes were now muddy not one could see through them. The impenetrable darkness in his eyes suggested there was evil, pain, loss and anger operating from within. Regardless of all this Seeley was his best friend. Michael walked from the pouch to embrace his friend. With the duffle bag long forgotten the best friends found comfort in each other's arms.

It was painful to for Seeley to detach from Michael's hug. Since he came back Michael had never hugged him like this. Hugged him with so much emotion, love and understanding. Michael released himself from the hug but his hands were still gripping Seeley's shoulder.

"Hey Loser," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Jerk," Seeley let out. The two friends smiled and hugged each other again.

"I missed you bro," Michael confessed.

"Likewise brother."

They were back to their old selves again. Somehow Seeley knew that everything was going to be alright between him and Michael. Michael picked up Seeley's duffle back and headed towards the drive way. Despite the confusion, Seeley followed his friend. Michael's car was already parked outside. It was a different car. He opened the rear door and placed Seeley's duffle back inside. Instead of asking questions Seeley simple stood by the lawn and observed his friend.

"Al's" was the word he needed to get Seeley into the car. The couple drove the car down familiar lanes, streets and corners until they reached Al's Diner. There were no customers in the diner and though the sign on the door displayed the caption "OPEN" in red letters. With a 'bing' that announced their arrival, Michael and Seeley walked down the aisle of the dinner and settled upon a table situated in the corner of the large dinner. By this time the sun had begun climbing higher and higher above the horizon. A waiter came to take their order. Seeley chose a slice of blueberry pie and a cup of black coffee and Michael ordered a short stack of pancakes with syrup and a cup of coffee with crème. Now sipping their cups g coffee, the two began stopped their small talked and engaged into more serious matter.

"So…" Michael began, "what's going on? You usually don't call me early without a legitimate reason."

Seeley looked at his friend and didn't answer immediately. Instead he lifted his cup of coffee, inhaled the sweet aroma and took a small sip.

"I'm sorry for just leaving," Seeley said not looking at his friend. He didn't clarify because he knew Michael understood.

"It's the past Seeley," Michael answered.

Silence.

"I figured it had something to do with Tempe," Michael stopped expecting a reply from Seeley.

"Yea it did," Seeley answered.

They were silent again. Neither knew how to break the silence between them. Seeley was afraid of revealing his night to Michael because he knew Michael would be mad beyond repair. Michael on the other hand was afraid to push Seeley to far, pressure him into stating things he wasn't ready say.

"I'm sorry about the whole William thing. I approved because I thought he was the ri…"

"Don't worry about it," Seeley interrupted.

"What happed between them?" he asked. Tempe hadn't disclosed how and why she had broken up with William and he never bothered to ask.  
"She…ugh didn't tell you?"

"No. We never ugh…really got to that," Seeley said because we were to busy yelling, screaming and having passionate sex.

Michael paused not knowing how to tell Seeley that William had cheated on his Bones.

"Ugh," Michael paused finding a word to replace cheated with, "He was having an affair," he quickly finished and shoved a piece of pie into his mouth.

"Excuse me?" Seeley said chocking on his coffee.

"He had an affair," Michael mumbled.

"That son-of-bi...," Seeley said under his breath, "when did this happen?"

"Six months before you left. Temp found out hours after you left actually. She didn't get the chance to say respond to him proposal…she heard him on the phone and…yeah. That's how it ended."

"Shit," Seeley said. He now understood why Tempe was giving him a hard time about spending the night with Cam. She thought he was cheating on her…after all she had waited and Seeley had confessed his strong feeling for her.

"Yeah," Michael agreed.

"So that was the end of their relationship?"

Michael nodded and again there was silence for a couple minutes until Michael decided to break it.

"Fuck this," he began taking Seeley by surprise, "Why you not telling me the real reason why you called me? I'm not going to sit here and pretend like nothing s going on. I need to know what's going on with you!"

"I had sex," he said before his mind talked him out of it.

"Huh?" Michael said confused, "You've been having sex since you were about 10…"

"…13…" he defended.

"…exactly my point. It's not something to call me about at the crack of dawn….is someone pregnant?"

"No!" he said clearly offended, "No one is pregnant."

"Then why do you look like you've been to hell and back…"

"I've been to hell and back," Seeley said.

"I haven't seen you this…worried about a one night stand befor…" Michael stopped when he realized something, "unless you," he pointed and his index finger towards Seeley, "slept with…"

Seeley Booth did not respond. He knew what Michael was going to say. He was going to say 'Temperance'.

"Did you sleep with her?" Michael asked.

Seeley sighed, trying to prolong the answer.

"Oh come on man! Why would you have se…do it with her," he said.

"I just kinda happened," Seeley shrugged.

"If I recall sex doesn't 'just kinda happen' especially between the two of you!"

"We started out on a rough patch. I took her out to lunch, thinking that we would be back to normal but something was different about her. She left, came to my place last night and told me she had waited for me…and then one thing led to another. We had sex at my apart…."

"Ugh! Warning don't ever use the word sex in the same line with Temperance. She is like a sister to me man!" Michael scolded.

"I panicked last night when she told me she waited. I started to think about how I may not be good enough for her. I tried to stop myself but it all happened too fast. Next thing I know I'm waking up in the morning saying bye to her and then calling you and then here."

"So what are you a couple now…"

"I don't know." Seeley confessed.

"So you're telling me you slept with Tempe without being in a relationship with her?"

"Well…"

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Just so you know I'm fighting the urge to cut you balls off right now!"

Seeley grimaced at the bad language.

"I was the one who drew the line in our relationship because things would be complicated if Tempe and I ha se…if anything like this happened. I don't want to cross that line."

"Way I see it you're flirting with that line right now," Michael interrupted.

"I tried not to fall in love with her. I honestly tried but I …" Seeley couldn't finish.

"What are you going to do now?" Michael asked.

"I was planning on going to Vermont for a while, and then maybe come back and patch things up with her," Seeley explained.

"You're leaving her?"

"I can't be here and not be with her. I messed up things with here already. Right now, I don't think I'm ready to fully commit myself to her. I need to get clean, clear my head and start afresh."

"If you love her like you say you do then stay. I mean she waited for you for two years can't…"

"I need to fix myself. I need to make myself worthy for her. Post trauma from the war is still deep in my blood I need to wash if out. I don't want her to see me like that."

"Not trying to be a pain in the butt, but don't they discourage new people enrolling into the rehab program NOT to start new relationships."

Seeley nodded, "I can still stay in contact with her, letter and phone-calls every now and then."

After minutes of silence Michael said, "You need to let her go Seeley. You can't stay with her and you're definitely not turning her in a booty call. If you ever think of that you're a dead man."

"Thanks," Seeley said with sarcasm, "here I thought you were my friend."

"I am. I just don't like seeing Tempe get hurt that's all. She is like a sister to me…I don't want anyone toying with her heart."

"I think its best I don't talk to her for a while," Seeley said bracing himself for Michael's response.

"I think its best you don't too…at the moment anyway. I don't think you're what she needs right now. You're not thinking straight," Michael said and took a sip of his coffee, "If you're not ready to fully commit yourself in a relationship with her then leave for a while. Get yourself clean. Find a steady job and frankly Seeley you need to grow up and refrain from your bachelor ways."

"I guess you're right," Seeley agreed even though is hurt him to do so.

By the time they finished talking, their pies were long gone and so was the coffee. After the much needed breakfast Michael and Seeley did not return to Michael's house. The duo headed for the airport even though Seeley's plane had already left. Patiently Seeley waited for the next plane to Vermont. Little over an hour, Seeley was hugging his best friend saying farewell. That morning Seeley boarded a plane to Vermont leaving Temperance Brennan behind. He hoped she would understand his decision…after reading the letter. He hoped she would take passions of his things as a reminder of her love for him. Unfortunately Temperance left his apartment without reading the letter or taking his car keys, dog tag and rosary. Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan were broken up without ever being in a relationship.

4 years later

"Parker," Seeley bellowed from the bottom of his lungs grabbing Parker's lunch off the counter.

"Just one second I'm almost done," Parker answered.

"Chop chop Parker we're going to be late," he called again. Booth was now holding the door knob to his apartment.

"Park…" before he could finish his name Parker

"Alright, alright," said the 15 year old running down the hallway attempting to put his backpack on his shoulders.

"Thank you," said Booth a little annoyed, "I don't want to be late. Today I'm meet…"

"Your new partner I know," Parkers answered grabbing his lunch from Booth's hands.

Due to Booth's constant nagging Parker had to run to the parking lot with his lunch in his hands and his backpack threatening to fall off his shoulders.

"I don't know why you're so crazy about this. It's just a stupid meetin…"

"It's not just a stupid meeting Parker," Booth said turning the ignition to his car, "put on a seat belt," he commanded, "I'm meeting the person I'm going to work with potenti…"

"Potentially for the rest of your life," Parker finished. Booth had been telling him about this mysterious partner of his for the past month.

"Yes."

Parker ignored Booth answer. He opened his back pack and pulled out his navy blue Red Sox hat. He put on the hat on his sandy surfer cut hair.

"What are you doing wearing that?" Booth asked, "You do realize you're in DC right."

"It is sports team day at school. So you have to wear your favorite team's clothing," he shrugged it off.

"Just don't come crying to me when you have a black eye."

The ride to school was same as usual. It was filled with banter. Mocking and occasionally girl talk, despite Booth's anxiety to meeting his new partner.

**THE END!!**

**Now please before you send a mob of people to knock some sense into me...review:)**

**This isn't the end. There is going to be a sequel to this. I will change some things around. Parker as i've mentioned in this chapter is older than he is in the show...significantly older. As for his relationship with Booth i haven't decided what kind it will be yet. SO i hope you like this last installment. Sorry for any typo's or gramma mistakes :)**

**LUVS...thanks for all your reviews guys. Tell me if you like it or not :)**

**P.S I know there is a lot to be answered so please be patient all will be explained in the next story...which i dont have a title for yet. I will upadate when i have everything :)**

**Thanks guys 3**


	20. Next Installment

**I woke up this morning with about 10 reviews and endless author and favorite story subscriptions. Thanks you guys 3.**

**In those reviews there are a lot of question...which i wont answer here but in the next story and comments about what people want to see more. I know all of you are into BB being together again...some of you fluff and some of i don't quite know yet. So since I'm still drafting my story i think it would be of great help if you guys tell me what you want to see in the next Story. It will make my job a heck of a lot easier and it will make you guys happy...and continue reading the story.**

**Please keep int mind that I need to add drama, suspense, and mystery in the story to keep you guys on your toes and making the story interesting. THis means that your least favorite character are likely to appear. I also want to deter from extremely fluffy story i don't hate them, i just to create something new with twists and turns. I want to stay in character with characters...except for Parker...i can make him what ever i want at the moment since he is in high school and all. So suggestions about Parker as a character will be appreciated. As for his relationship with Booth...i already have that all figured out. You will have to read the next chapter and find out what relationship he has with Booth and how they met.**

**Before i forget...I kinda need a title for the next story. I haven't got a clue what it's gonna be. I have some ideas but nothing i like quite yet. So feel free to review with your story title...I will pick one or combine a couple...please post what you think will be a great catchy title.**

**Should i up the rating to M in the sequel or stay with T of lower it K/K+? **

**Sorry if you were expecting a new chapter...my bad :)**

**P.S Thanks for the Reviews...also respond with your suggestions they will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
